Treinta Besos
by Kia Chaud
Summary: Elliot afirma que puede besar a Zoey trienta veces en un día, y ella piensa que eso es realmente imposible. Pero nada es imposible en un Fanfic! Claro, Zoey no sabe eso. ExZRxI Traducción de la magnifica historia de Arisadonna Thirty Kisses
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo que van a leer esta historia! Para aclarar esta es una traducción (la primera que hago) por que eso es lo que me dedicaré a hacer aquí en Fanfiction (no soy muy buena inventado historias que se diga). Esta historia no es mía, la única y legítima dueña es Arisadonna. Este es uno de los mejores Ichigo/Zoey x Ryou/Elliot fanfics que he leído.

Nota: Como muchos ya sabrán los nombres originales y los de traducción son:

Original: Traducción

Ichigo Momomiya: Zoey Hanson

Ryou Shirogane: Elliot Grant

Masaya Aoyama: Mark (no me acuerdo de su apellido ni el de los siguientes, y más que todo no los sé XD.)

Keiichiro Akasaka: Wesley

Mint/Minto: Corina

Kisshu: Dren

Estos son los únicos que se utilizan (hasta el momento). Yo utilizare los de traducción por que estoy más acostumbrada a ellos, pero escribiré la historia en el estilo inglés con " " en lugar de – y sin sangrías y los pensamientos entre ' ' ya que es mucho más simple.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña ni de TMM / MMP, ni de esta historia T.T. El único crédito que me llevo yo aquí es el de traductora XD. Si Mew Mew fuera mío, la pareja final hubiera sido Zoey x Elliot no Zoey x Mark, y Mark hubiera misteriosamente desaparecido de la historia (dejen que su imaginación se encargue… O.O). Tampoco tengo tanta imaginación para escribir un fanfic ni tengo la habilidad de escribir tan bien como Arisa T.T. Yo sólo me dedico a hacerle propaganda a tan magnífica historia  (según yo y muchísimas personas más claro esta... cada quien con su opinión).

Y ahora para no aburrirlos más como mi larga platica les presento orgullosamente la increíble creación de Arisa, una magnifica historia Zoey x Elliot traducida por mí, Kia Ch... (Todo el público: ¡¡YA con la historia!!) Ehem... ¡Treinta Besos!

I. MIRA HACIA ACÁ

Golpeándole ligeramente su nariz, la forzó a volver a la realidad. "¡Hey! ¿Eres una idiota o algo por el estilo? ¡Se supone que debes trabajar!" El grosero, adinerado, chico rubio no aceptaría excusas. Ella tenía trabajo que hacer y soñar despierta era inaceptable. Podía también ser el estar holgazaneando, o descansando, o durmiendo, o cantando, o bailando, o cualquier otra acción que no requiriera mucho trabajo incluido—aunque como Elliot era un experto bailarín, él no veía que bailar requiriera de mucho trabajo o esfuerzo.

"¿Nya? ¿Qué?" La dulce pelirroja Zoey finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, quitando su cabeza de la punta de la escoba. Pero el repentino susto al escuchar la voz de Elliot, causo que perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡NYA!" Gritó ella, cayendo bocabajo en el duro piso. Típica acción de la pequeña fresita, quien no era la fruta más brillante de la canasta. "Mi barbilla..." se quejó mientras se sentaba lentamente. "¿Realmente necesitabas aparecer así de repente? ¡Me asustaste!

Elliot simplemente giro sus ojos. ¿La asustó? El no era un maniático, ni una babosa, ni siquiera un sandwich mohoso como para dar miedo. En su opinión el no era en lo más mínimo aterrador. "Deja de quejarte. Sólo has estado aquí por 25 minutos y ya estas holgazaneado. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia suficiente para constantemente estarte regresando a trabajar." Era la misma rutina todos los días. Zoey cometía un error y allí estaba él justo detrás de ella para regañarla. Ok, tal vez de alguna manera él sí daba miedo, y sí, era mucho peor que el sandwich mohoso.

La chica estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero incluso aunque fuera algo que ocurría todos los días, ella aún se molestaba. "¡Te juro que te ODIO! ¿NO tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¡Soy probablemente la única que trabaja en este estúpido café de cualquier manera! ¡No, espera, SOY la única en este estúpido café que realmente trabaja!" De nuevo, típico acto de Zoey. Su discurso era simple; una rutina diaria en el femenino café color rosa.

Él sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Después de todo, las empleadas no era contratadas por que tenían experiencia, eran contratadas por que era Mews. Así que si hacían un buen trabajo o no realmente no importaba, por que aún así tenían el trabajo al final. A diferencia de las otras cuatro chicas que trabajaban allí, Zoey era la única que realmente hacía algo. Las otras chicas tenían sus formas para hacer que su trabajo nunca fuera terminado, lo quisieran o no.

"No me importa. En lugar de preocuparte de que si las demás trabajan o no, deberías concentrarte en lo que haces," Elliot sonrió maliciosamente mientras se inclinaba para golpearle ligeramente la nariz de nuevo.

Aún en le piso, Zoey golpeó sus pies contra el suelo mientras se llenaba de enojo. Elliot siempre conseguía hacerla enfadar. En realidad, Elliot tenía una manera de que conseguir casi siempre todo lo que quería. Una cualidad que él tenía, que los sandwiches mohosos no incluían.

Por supuesto, a Elliot no podía importarle menos el que ella trabajara o no. Sólo digamos que tenía sus propias razones para tratarla de la manera en que lo hacía. Podía ser... ¿amor?

No, Elliot jamás admitiría que estaba enamorado. El simplemente amaba molestarla y hacer que su enojo se incrementara. Se la pasaba muy bien haciéndolo. Era como cuando uno está en el jardín de niños, donde los niños halan el pelo de las niñas que les gustan para mostrar su afecto. Pero por supuesto, Elliot no tenía ningún tipo de afecto por Zoey. No que él admitiera.

"Zoey, querida, tienes un día largo por delante. Aún es de mañana y las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas en la tarde debido a todo el trabajo, así que ve preparándote para trabajar todo lo que puedas." De nuevo dio esa sonrisa presuntuosa, hablando con una voz calmada, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

E inmediatamente, ella se heló. Después de todo, escuchar a Elliot decir la palabra "querida" no era exactamente un evento común. "¿N-nya? ¿Qué te pasa?"

Si Zoey hubiese podido pedir un deseo, cualquiera, hubiera sido el poder saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Elliott. Eso era algo que nunca había podido hacer, pero absolutamente deseba, considerando que le sería de mucho uso. Ella nunca era capaza de comprender lo que él usualmente pensaba y consideraba que si pudiera hacerlo, no se enfadaría constantemente por cada una de sus pequeñas acciones. Considerando que el que ella constantemente se enojara, era por qué no entendía la razón de lo que él hacía.

"Eres tan idiota," murmuró él, dándose la vuelta para caminar por la blanca escalera que llevaba a su habitación. "Regresa a trabajar, Zoey. No quiero volver a tener que golpearte la nariz cuando regrese."

De nuevo, tocó un nervio. "¿Idiota? ¡Yo NO soy idiota en lo más mínimo! ¡Todo lo que he hecho es hacer lo que me pides, y la única cosa que haces es malgastar tu tiempo simplemente tratando de molestarme! Creo que eso nos muestra quien es el verdadero idiota en esta situación."

"Sí, eres tú." Él cruzó sus brazos, deteniéndose en su camino, por que no se perdería la oportunidad de causarle mas frustración. "Y hay más maneras de probar que tú eres la idiota más grande."

"¡No soy una idiota! ¿Qué hay de ti y de esta idiotez de todas formas?" gruñó ella, antes de darse cuenta que aún seguía sentada en el piso... como una idiota. Avergonzada se puso sobre sus dos pies inmediatamente parándose recta. "En este momento te odio, Elliot." Aunque parecía que ella lo odiaba todos y cada uno de los demás días de su vida.

Él rió, mirándola, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¿Te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta que aún estabas sentada en el piso?" Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si ella en realidad le quería probar cual era su gran nivel de idiotez en verdad. Y con el gran conocimiento que él tenía, sabía que eso no era ni una palabra.

"¡Y-y-yo- sabía que estaba en el piso!" dijo ella nerviosamente tratando de ocultar la verdad. "Simplemente no tenía ganas de pararme, eso es todo. ¿Qué te importa de todas formas?"

"Apuesto a que puedo besarte como… tal vez treinta veces cuando menos lo esperes, o cuando lo esperes pero no podrás hacer nada para detenerme o prevenir que lo haga."

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó ella, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera. Se preguntaba que tendría que ver todos esto con el ser una idiota o si siquiera tenía algo que ver con la situación en general.

De nuevo, la sonrisa maliciosa hizo su aparición. "Realmente creo que soy capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea, y al final no te molestara en lo más mínimo."

Ella se ruborizó, aunque estaba llena de enojo. Tal vez su enfado era la causa el brillante color rojo de su rostro. ¿Por qué habría de besarla de cualquier manera? ¡Y tantas veces! "¿Treinta, dices? ¿Qué, tratarás de besarme todos los días durante un mes?"

"Nop. Voy a besarte treinta veces en un día. Hoy en realidad."

"¿Qué?" Otro grito. En realidad no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo esto o las razones de su plan en primer lugar. Después de todo, no había mucha conexión entre probar que ella era una idiota, o ser besada treinta veces por un idiota. Aparte de que amabas cosas se relacionaban con el término "idiota". "¡Mi-mira! ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¡Tengo un novio y tú lo sabes!" protestó ella dándose cuenta de que no había mencionado a Mark en el momento en el que él primero propuso la idea de besarla.

Mark era su perfecto novio de tiempo completo. Él la amaba profundamente, de la misma manera que ella a él, y desde el principio él siempre estuvo allí para ella. Era definitivamente incorrecto que otro chico (en especial un patán como Elliot) la estuviera besando cuando ella tenía un novio que le era completamente fiel.

"Oh, sí. El precioso Mark. ¿No está él como a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí en este momento? ¿Sabes que las relaciones de larga distancia no funcionan, cierto?" Se recostó contra las paredes del café mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sin ponerle mucho interés a lo que Zoey tuviese que decir.

Ella hizo una mueca, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle. "¡Escucha! ¡La relación mía y de Mark está bien! ¡A-a-además no es de tu incumbencia!" Ella se dio vuelta sobre si misma y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la salida del café, aunque sentía pasos que venían justo detrás de ella, lo que la hacía preguntarse por qué la estaba siguiendo. "¡No puedo soportar ni uno más de tus estúpidos comentarios! ¡Me voy! ¡Me puedes despedir con lo mucho que me importa! ¡Ó mejor, renuncio!"

"Zoey, mira hacía acá."

Ella giró sus ojos deteniéndose en su camino. Y aunque no quería escuchar ni una palabra más de él, lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Ahora qué, Elliot? ¿No puedes sólo--?" Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al momento en que sentía que sus labios se adherían a los de ella. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, ella comenzó a golpear los brazos de Elliot, en intentos de alejarlo de ella.

Aún así, sus intentos no fueron de mucho uso por que él no se separaba. Al menos no lo hizo hasta unos segundos después cuando él decidió terminar el beso. Aún así mantuvo esa sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Sus labios de la chica se estremecían, mientras los tocaba con sus dedos. "Tú... me be..." No le quedaban palabras para expresarse. No podía creer que había bajado tanto su guardia tan fácilmente. "¡IDIOTA!" gritó ella, antes de darle un fuerte bofetada en la cara. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Lo viste venir," le replicó, sin mayor reacción por la bofetada que acababa de recibir. Él sabía que se lo merecía y por ello no tenía derecho a estar enojado. "Te dije que te besaría, así que no deberías estar sorprendida. Y estarás viendo esto veintinueve veces más este día, así que acostúmbrate de una vez." Y eso era todo lo que él tenía que decir, antes de darse la vuelta y de nuevo caminar hacía su habitación.

"¡No puedo creer que hagas algo así!" le gritó, aunque sabía que él ya no estaba escuchando. Ella se preguntaba cuales eran las razones para hacer esto. ¿Era alguna especie de castigo (lo que no parecía justo por que ella en verdad trabajaba)? ¿Trataba de probar algo? Si ese era el caso, entonces no parecía que tratara de probar que ella era una idiota. Eso sólo probaba que él lo era por habérsele ocurrido una idea tan estúpida como esa.

Tal vez la mejor acción del momento era preguntar. "¿Por qué haces esto, Elliot? O tal vez no lo era.

Él se detuvo en su camino, pero aún así no se volteó. Simplemente se hizo un silencio entre los dos, mientras que Zoey esperaba una respuesta. Lentamente giro su cabeza para verla. "Regresa a trabajar, ¿sí? Chiquilla torpe…" Y camino por las escaleras dejándola en una continua confusión.

"¡Elliot!" Ella quería una respuesta por parte de él. No seguiría en su indefensa posición mientras él besaba a una chica cuyo corazón pertenecía otro. Pero no contestó y desapareció de su vista cuando alcanzó el segundo piso.

'¿Tal vez quiere que me enamore de él o… algo?' pensó ella colocándose una mano en la barbilla mientras analizaba. Sacó la lengua, asqueada por que se le hubiese ocurrido semejante explicación. '¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro! Es TAN tonto. Mi corazón pertenece a Mark y solamente a él. NO hay forma de que caiga por un idiota como él. ¡Que horror!'

Girando sus ojos, recogió la escoba caída, que permaneció en el suelo desde de que había aparecido Elliot.

"¿Interrumpo algo"? preguntó una voz familiar detrás de la pelirroja. Por suerte para Zoey, esta voz no era la de Elliot, al menos que él estuviera usando una cambiador de voz que había ido a traer de su laboratorio, lo cual realmente dudaba. Así que en lugar de creer que este era el caso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"¡Wesley!" Ella rió, volteándose para verlo, y estaba agradecida que en realidad sí era Wesley y no el loco de Elliot de nuevo, sosteniendo algún tipo de maquina que cambiaba la voz. A diferencia de Elliot, el chef de coleta era dulce y muy cortés. "¡Nop! ¡No interrumpes nada!"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable. A veces, Zoey se preguntaba como un chico podía ser así de dulce. Ni siquiera Mark era así de dulce. Aunque tal vez sí lo era. Bien…ok, ella se preguntaba como cualquier chico aparate de Mark podía ser tan dulce. "Puedo jurar que acabo de escuchar la voz de Elliot. ¿Estuvo aquí?"

Zoey hizo una mueca. No podía suportar más escuchar el nombre de ese patán. "Se fue hacía arriba."

"Hmm," Wesley sonrió, mientras se encogía de hombros. "Bueno, entonces es mejor dejarlo ser. Y tú Zoey ¿te encuentras bien? Tu rostro esta completamente rojo. Si estás enferma, deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco. De hecho, escuche sobre una enfermedad que anda por los alrededores."

¿Roja? ¿Su cara estaba roja? ¡Imposible! Era probablemente solo por la frustración y el enojo. Ó… '¿Me estoy ruborizando? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡NO WAY!' El pensamiento la hizo ponerse más roja. ¿Era esto un efecto del beso de Elliott? ¡De nuevo, esto era imposible! "¡E-estoy bien!"

Él asintió, dándose la vuelta para irse. "Bueno, eso espero. Debo regresar a la cocina ahora, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Por cierto, acabas de recibir una carta." Sólo se leía su nombre y la dirección del café. ¿Por qué no fue enviada a su casa? Eh probablemente era correo spam.

"¡Um ... okay! ¡Gracias Wesley!" Ella le sonrió antes de que él se diera la vuelta y caminara en dirección a la cocina.

Aún sin abrir la carta--aumentando su suspenso, ¿cierto?--Zoey rápidamente se tocó sus mejillas. "¡Oh mis deditos!" exclamó ella, gritando algo al azar algo que ni siquiera estaba en su vocabulario. "¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?" gritó ella, fuertemente para sí misma, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y encontrarla no le haría ningún bien.

'¡NO es por ese idiota! ¡Imposible!' Decidió negar completamente la idea y quedarse con la idea de que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Elliot Grant era simplemente imposible. Al menos que dijeras que Elliot era un patán despreocupado a quien se le ocurrían las ideas más locas y extrañas. Ahora, ¡ESO era posible! Aunque, era más bien como un hecho.

De cualquier forma, ruborizarse por ese rubiecito había sido algo que ella había decidido desde el primer día que se conocieron que no ocurriría. De nuevo, algo imposible. Ella no tendría pensamientos de tipo amoroso relacionados con Elliot. Por supuesto, la idea era constantemente aplastada debido a que tenía más de algún pensamiento sobre él de esa manera.

Pero todos eran ignorados. Después de todo, por qué habría de necesitar pensar de manera romántica sobre Elliot cuando tenía una relación perfecta con Mark.

De nuevo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los pensamientos ESTABAN allí, sin importar lo perfecta que fuera su pequeña relación. Al hablar de esto en secreto con Corina antes, la chica de cabello azul le dijo que tal vez su relación con Mark no era tan perfecta como ella creía. Si lo era, ¿por qué habría de necesitar pensar en Elliot?

Aunque, sus pensamientos no eran en lo más mínimo románticos. No era como que estuviese atrapada en un típico fanfic donde todo el tiempo ella tenía sentimientos profundos por su grosero jefe. Era más como una atracción.

Elliot era guapísimo. Ella admitía eso. En realidad en sus palabras el era "ardiente" menos el hecho de que era un completo Idiota. Aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella pensara que él era un hermoso bishounen, por que eso era en realidad. Todas las chicas se sentían atraídas hacía él, sin oponer mucha resistencia, viendo como estas eran fascinadas con su carisma, la cual dejaba salir naturalmente sin mucho que ocultar.

Y Zoey era una de esas chicas. Novio o no, ella SE SENTÍA atraída por Elliot, aunque con esta atracción no venían sentimientos de romance.

Y así, Zoey ignoró todas las tontas ideas de Corina de una no-tan perfecta relación con Mark. Además, ¿que podría estar mal? Era cierto que él había decidido continuar estudiando en Inglaterra mientras que Zoey había decidido quedarse en Tokio, ¿pero y qué?

Y entonces, los pensamientos de Zoey se fueron hacía el beso. El beso de Elliot, el cual definitivamente no había esperado (y eso que le había advertido unos minutos antes). La verdad era que le beso no había sido en los más mínimo romántico. Fue plenamente seco, con un sabor a ¿queso?—lo que hizo a Zoey preguntarse si se había comido algunas galletitas con queso antes. De cualquier forma, el beso fue completamente forzado e indeseado.

Ella, por supuesto, aún así, se ruborizó. Y tenía que admitir que fue un muy buen beso. Nada romántico, seco, y forzado, sí, pero nada mal, en lo más mínimo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese el primer beso que compartían juntos. Cierto, se habían besado varia veces antes como gatos, pero como había dicho Elliot antes, esos no contaban para nada. Después de todo ¿no considerarías decirle a una amigo que tu primer beso lo recibiste mientras estabas convertida en una gato por varias horas? No lo creo.

Aún así, compartieron su primer beso juntos. Por supuesto, Zoey había sido besada varias veces antes por Mark, y--twitch—Dren, pero jamás había sido realmente besada por Elliot después de todo este tiempo.

¡PERO! A Zoey no le importaba. ¿Por qué habría de? Sólo era Elliot. El preocuparse por besarlo no sería algo de ella y sería desleal hacía su oh-tan-leal novio, lo cual no se atrevería a hacer. Oh, no, no, no. Ella no perdería el tiempo en pensar en besar a un chico rubio, adinerado, perfecto idiota que tenía como jefe que se la pasaba lanzando groseros comentarios en su dirección y la acusaba de no trabajar.

De cualquier manera, no era necesario seguir pensando en eso. FINALMENTE quitando los pensamientos de su mente, miró el sobre que tenía en la mano--el que estaba todo arrugado por que lo apretaba del enojo al pensar en Elliot.--Comenzó a preguntarse que era, lo cual hubiese podido descubrir desde hacía unos minuto si no hubiera estado perdida en su mente por tanto tiempo. Así que--finalmente satisfecha al dejar a la audiencia en completo suspenso--rompió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel. Leyendo el contenido de la carta, sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

-Fin Capitulo 1

Los dejó en suspenso, cierto? Estoy segura de que ahora quieren saber que está escrito en esa carta. Así que si quieren saber dejen sus reviews, o en español serían sus comentarios. Según Arisa, debe recibir 10 reviews como mínimo para cada capítulo (y sinceramente no le importa que le dejen llamas, cada quien tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera). Bueno, sé que yo no escribí esta historia originalmente, pero déjenme saber que opinan de la historia y si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo traduciéndola. Como esta página es en inglés y sé que no son tantas las personas que entran aquí para leer historias en español, yo simplemente les pediré 5 reviews o más para que puedan saber lo que esta escrito en esa carta, pero si pueden dejar más, mucho mejor, así sentiré que lo que hago sí vale la pena y quieren leer más. Si saben inglés también pueden ir a leer la versión original llamada Thirty Kisses y adelantarse y dejar sus comentarios en inglés allí, si así lo desean o pueden esperarme unos días.

Actualizare cada semana si se me es posible, así daré tiempo a que la grandiosa-pero-increíblemente-perezosa Arisadonna, quien constantemente sufre de bloqueo de autor, actualice, por que ella si se toma sus precioso tiempo para actualizar (y cuando digo precioso lo digo en serio... XD).

Ahora dejemos que la maravillosa y misterios voz que Arisa utiliza para dejar en suspenso a la gente haga lo mismo por nosotros sólo que traducido: "Erm erm.. muy bien... Um... (sólo por que me pagaron y me dieron unas buenas clases de español...) QUÉ será lo que está escrito en la carta que Zoey recibió? QUIÉN envió esta carta? POR QUÉ fue esta carta enviada al café y no a su casa? CUÁNDO le dará Elliot otro beso a Zoey? Y DONDE rayos se metió Carmen Sandiego que no tiene nada que ver con este fanfic!? Descúbranlo en que siguiente capítulo de... dun dun dun... Treinta Besos 3."


	2. Chapter 2

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews, no tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy. No me esperé a los cinco por cuestiones del colegio. El agradecimiento especial a cada uno, junto con las razones de mi pronta actualización, están hasta el final del capitulo.

Muy bien, de ahora en adelante la historia se enfocará en dos diferentes puntos de vista: el de Zoey y el de Elliot. Los capítulos de números pares se concentraran en el punto de vista de Elliot, y los impares en el de Zoey, pero siempre será escrito en tercera persona.

Este capitulo, es una excepción, debido a que Arisa comenzó desde el punto de vista de Zoey y terminó con el de Elliot. No se dio cuenta hasta el final y por simple pereza (muy raro de ella...¬¬) decidió no escribir nada de nuevo, aunque a mi me parece que así quedó muy bien.

Sin más preámbulos les presento el segundo capitulo de Treinta Besos

II. NOTICIAS/CARTA

El color de la cara de Zoey comenzó a desaparecer a medida que leía las palabras escritas en la hoja de papel que estaba en sus manos. En ese instante, sintió como si estuviera en una película de horror, y el asesino las estaba mirando sobre su hombro mientras ella leía la amenaza. En realidad, la nota no tenía nada que ver con amenazas de muerte ni nada por el estilo, pero el simple hecho de leer el contenido de ésta la hacía querer escribir su propia amenaza. Aunque se tuvo que borrar esa idea de la cabeza por que no quería que en sus obituarios se leyera "ZOEY HANSON: SE AHORCÓ DESPUÉS DE LEER CORREO".

Aun así, mientras releía la carta varias veces en su cabeza, de alguna manera las palabras simplemente parecían volverse más y más extrañas cada vez, como si la carta sólo flotara por la hoja, revolviendo todo para que no tuviera mucho sentido al final. No era como que el que escribió la carta era un niño de cuatro años que no sabía escribir bien, por que la escritura estaba bien. Era simplemente que lo que ésta decía era demasiado terrible para el gusto de Zoey.

En la mente de Zoey, no había explicación real para la formación de la carta e inmediatamente cayó en la conclusión de que era falsa. Y la carta falsa fue escrita por nada más y nada menos que la única persona que hacía que quisiera apuñalarse así misma con el mismo lapicero que utilizaba para escribir las órdenes del café. "¡ELLIOT HUBERT GRANT!" gritó fuertemente su nombre completo, algo que había descubierto de maneras que no se atrevía a decir, y se dio cuenta de que sería el mejor material de correo negro que podría utilizar algún día, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar gritarlo.

Zoey, enojada con ira--aunque con qué más podría estar enojada, corrió por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del café. Al haber llegado a su destino, entró de repente por la primera puerta que encontró, sabiendo exactamente lo que encontraría detrás de ella. "¡Elliot! ¿Por qué y cómo tú--?"

"¿Que NUNCA tocas la puerta?" Bueno, tal vez no exactamente.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica, dándose cuanta de que era una de esas veces en las que ella entraría apurada encontrando a Elliot sin camisa, una típica escena que ella debía haber sabido, aparecería en este fanfic tarde o temprano. Aunque, claro, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba en realidad en un fanfic, por que, por supuesto, los personajes no deben saber eso. Pero, regresando al punto... "¿Qué NUNCA te pones ropa?"

"Es mi habitación. Yo hago lo que quiero." Bueno, él expuso su punto allí. "Escucha, si vas a seguir entrando de repente en mi habitación así, debes tener más cuidado," él cruzó sus brazos mientras giraba sus ojos. "Uno de estos día me faltará más que una camisa, y estoy seguro de que ninguno de notros queremos que eso pase, ¿o sí?" Nadie, excepto fans dementes de Elliot leyendo esta historia. "Y considerando que ya has visto sólo la toalla..."

"¡DETENTE!" gritó ella. No quería escuchar ni una palabra más, y él ya estaba diciendo demasiado, lo cual no ayudaba con el hecho de que su cara estaba más roja que su pelo. En ese momento sólo esperaba que llegara un toro y la embistiera. Algo que hubiera preferido en ese momento que estar allí luciendo como Bob el Tomate de Veggietales, mientras que Elliot comentaba como en cualquier momento ella en realidad podría tener un vistazo de su completa desnudez frontal.

"¿Esta segura de que no entras de ese modo a mi habitación a propósito cuando solo estoy usando la mitad de mi ropa? Porque parece que se esta volviendo una rutina ahora--"

"¡Ok! ¡Detente!" El sonrojo en el rostro de Zoey iba en aumento, y no parecía tener planes de terminar pronto. Y la pobre aún no podía abordar su punto. "¡Yo no vine por esto!" Eso fue, de hecho, de su parte.

Sin molestarse en buscar una camisa--una acción por la cual las fanáticas ahora están dando gritos de emoción detrás de sus computadoras--Elliot se sentó en la orilla de su cama para mirarla. "¿Entonces por qué vino señorita Hanson? Debe ser increíblemente importante." No se necesitaba ser un científico para darse cuenta del tono sarcástico de Elliot, aunque él mismo era casi uno.

Ella respiró profundamente, lo cual realmente necesitaba debido a toda la presión puesta sobre ella por los recientes eventos que no habían ocurrido ni cinco minutos antes hasta el momento, y para su mala suerte todavía estaba roja. "¡Mira! ¡Vine a preguntarte sobre esto!" comenzó ella a sacudir la famosa carta frente a él, algo por lo que mucho sienten curiosidad. "¡Sé que eres cruel, pero esto es lo peor que has podido hacer!"

"¿Qué? ¿El cheque de tu paga?" le preguntó, levantando una ceja hacía ella. Realmente no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero dedujo que si algo la estaba haciendo gritar con esa voz chillona totalmente suya, de ese modo, esa tenía que ser la respuesta. "Mira, no fue mi idea reducir tu salario, pero realmente no mereces recibir todo ese dinero por no hacer casi nada por aquí."

"No, no el cheque de mi paga--¡Espera! ¿Me estás reduciendo el sueldo?" le gritó, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, tratando de cambiarle el tema. Por supuesto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esta pequeña acción suya no sería algo por la que planeaba vengarse luego. "¡No, estoy hablando de esto, pequeño idiota!" Ella tomó la famosa carta que estaba dentro del sobre antes de restregársela en su cara.

Él simplemente la miro confundido por varios minutos, antes de leer las palabras en voz alta para que nuestra impaciente audiencia finalmente sepa qué es lo que esta pasando:

"Es tiempo de que terminemos. Con amor, Mark. P.S. ¡Siempre recordaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos! ¡Espero que hablemos pronto! v"

Elliot, realmente estaba en shock. Estuvo atrapado en un silencio temporal, sin saber que decir. Buscó entre sus pensamientos, y trató de decidir lo que diría sobre eso. El primer pensamiento definitivamente no fue '¡Zomg! ¡Zoey es libre! ¡Ahora podrá ser toda mía! ¡Bwajajaja!', aunque odiaba admitir que involuntariamente la idea le paso por la cabeza por un breve segundo. "Um... wow. Esto es... inesperado. ¿Recibiste esto hoy?"

Ok, así que es un hecho cierto que Elliot nunca se quedó sin saber que decir. Y el hecho de que estaba tan sorprendido como para decir algo, fue una sorpresa para él. Pero ¿que más pudo decir? No era el momento exacto para lanzarle comentarios groseros innecesarios hacía Zoey, debido a que habían terminado con ella sólo unos minutos antes.

De cualquier modo, Elliot no pudo terminar sus pensamientos debido a un ligero golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Y antes de que pudiera dejar escapar un '¡oww!' para expresar la sorpresa y el ligero dolor que sintió por ese golpe, Zoey comenzó a alegar frente a él moviendo constantemente las manos de forma dramática por todo el lugar. "¡No intentes hacerte le inocente conmigo, tarado!" Él se preguntó si finalmente había encontrado un reemplazo para la sobreusada palabra idiota. "¡Sé lo que tramas! Hoy temprano me hablaste sobre como las relaciones de larga distancia nunca funcionaban y ahora ¿tratas de convencerme con una carta falsa de que Mark queriendo terminar conmigo? ¿Cómo pudiste tratar de engañarme con algo como esto?"

Si Elliot no estaba sorprendido con la carta, ahora definitivamente lo estaba. ¿Realmente lo estaba acusando de terminar con ella como Mark? Tan pronto como terminó de preguntarse esto se dio cuenta de que la respuesta en sí era realmente tonta. No tenía razón para en realidad escribirle una carta así. Primero que nada, él no caería tan bajo solo para gozar de la miseria de Zoey. Y segundo, no era como el quisiera que ella se deshiciera de Mark.

Bueno, no que nadie supiera.

"¿Tú crees que yo hice esto? Créeme Zoey, no creo que ni yo haría esto." Él estaba seguro de decírselo. "Así, antes de que vayas acusándome de estúpidas bromas sobre cartas falsas de rompimientos, asegúrate de que tienes todos lo hechos juntos y piensa en todas la posibles explicaciones. Tal vez alguien no te soporta como para hacer esto, o..." se encogió de hombros rápidamente. "Tal vez es verdad."

Él no podía decir exactamente lo que Zoey estaba pensando, pero el cambio en la expresión de su rostro, mostró que debió haber pensado claramente sobre lo que él dijo. ¿Pero, que tenía que pensar? Él no haría algo como eso, incluso con la necesidad constante de destruir su vida. Aunque, realmente no estaba seguro de que ella supiera bien eso, incluso aunque se lo hubiera dicho. A veces Zoey podía ser un poco lenta.

"¿No estás mintiendo verdad? ¿Lo jurarías por…?" Ella se detuvo por un segundo, y él pudo sentir que ella iba a decir 'madre', lo cual pensó que jamás haría un juramento por ella, aún así lo haría sabiendo que así Zoey tendría que creerle. "¿Lo jurarías por... El proyecto Mew Mew?"

Elliot no lo pudo evitar. Se rió. ¿El proyecto Mew Mew? Aún que lo había dicho de forma seria, sonó realmente tonto cuando Zoey lo dijo. Tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, aún sorprendido por su sugerencia, asintió. "Sí, lo juro por el Proyecto Mew Mew. Yo no escribí una carta falsa de Mark terminando contigo."

Repitiendo en su mente lo que había dicho pudo jurar que sonó a sarcasmo, aunque había sido completamente serio sobre el comentario. Se preguntaba si Zoey lo sabía.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Tan largo en realidad, que Elliot comenzaba a preguntarse si ella simplemente había perdido la voz, o si realmente no tenía nada que decir. De cualquier forma, el silencio se estaba volviendo un poco molesto. Tal vez debía hacer un comentario que--"¡Oh, cheezits! ¿Así que es REAL?" Ok, al menos estaba viva. Aunque su chillido era mucho peor que el silencio.

Sus labios se estremecían. "¡No, no, no, no, no!" Oh sí, había decidido, Zoey callada era mucho mejor. "¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Mark no puede terminar conmigo!"

Trataba de sentir algo de simpatía por ella, pero era casi imposible. ¿Cómo alguien podría sentir lastima por algo que tenía una voz aguda y chillona como la de ella? Tal vez por eso Mark la había dejado, se preguntó.

Pero antes de que él pudiera continuar en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que ella esta cerca de ahogarse con sus propias lagrimas. Elliot siempre había odiado ver a una chica con los juegos de agua, además no era muy bueno consolándolas que se diga. "¿Tal vez es solo un malentendido? ¿Tal vez no era para ti?" le preguntó.

El rostro de la chica rostro se estremecía, mientras que sus ojos se ponían llorosos, y él llegó a la conclusión de que parecía más una niña pequeña que había perdido a su perrito, que alguien a quien habían dejado. Así que pensó arduamente sobre que se hacía usualmente cuando las niñas perdían a sus perritos, lo que lo llevó a darle dudosamente un golpecito ligero en la cabeza.

Después se preguntó si esta era una acción típica en estas situaciones.

"Oh, ¿así que crees que esta terminando con su otra novia secreta? ¡Eso es aún peor!" Tanto tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Lo único que logró fue que gritara más fuerte. "¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?"

Ok, así que ese no era un momento emocional que digamos, parecía más una escena de una comedia barata. Ya no se miraba pequeña. Ahora parecía una niña de cuatro años. Elliot podía sentir su pelo levantarse por todo el griterío que estaba haciendo. "¿H-h-hey, no llores? … ¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué no dio ni siquiera razones del por que quería que termináramos?" Elliot comenzaba a preguntarse por qué le estaba gritando todo esto a él. Seguro, él era el único en los alrededores por el momento, pero ellos no era exactamente 'amigos'. El simplemente era el jefe, y ella la empleada torturada.

Transformarse en una niña de cuatro años, parecía haberla convertido en algo entre un gato furioso y un león, por que ahora estaba gruñendo y rugiendo, lo cual no podía ser realmente entendido. Ella levantó su pierna y con ella pateó la pared lo más fuerte que pudo. Por supuesto, le hizo poco daño a la pared y mucho daño a sí misma. "¡Ouchies!" Ella tomó su pie antes de comenzar a dar saltos por toda la habitación en una pierna.

Elliot comenzaba a marearse sólo de verla. Se sentía como si estuviera entre una niñera y un psicólogo, ambas cosas que el había decidido nunca ser, y por muy buenas razones, también. Zoey era el recordatorio de esas razones.

Él se paró y la tomó de los hombros para evitar que siguiera saltando. "Zoey por favor, cálmate. Respira profundamente y… supongo que podremos descubrir el significado de esto. O…erm, tú puedes encontrar el significado de esto, considerado que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Hablaba calmadamente, pero realmente no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, aunque a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba usando un tono grosero.

Él realmente no quería tener nada que ver con esta situación, pero si ella hubiera continuado gritando--o saltando— él hubiera saltado por la ventana del segundo piso gritando como un asesino loco.

Pero aún así, ella no estaba de un humor calmado y no parecía tener planes de calmarse pronto tampoco. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos como si no hubiera dormido en días, y si las miradas pudieran matar, Elliot hubiera caído muerto en el piso, algo que definitivamente él hubiera preferido en ese momento.

Ya sea que estuviera considerando morirse allí o no, él aún estaba asustado cuando la expresión del rostro de Zoey mostraba que estaba lista para noquearlo y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

"¡No me digas que hacer, estúpido idiota!" ¿Estúpido? ¿Ahora que había hecho? "¡Si hay alguien con quien debería estar enojada, es contigo!" Oh, genial. En lugar de enojarse con el idiota que la dejó, se había enojado con Elliot.

Trato de soltarse de él mientras comenzaba a golpear su pecho, el cual… hasta este momento había permanecido completamente desnudo.

Un sonrojo apreció en el rostro de ambos al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo… y que estaba tocando Zoey exactamente. "¡OH MID DEDITOS! ¿Qué no te puedes poner una estúpida camisa?" le gritó, caminando hacía atrás, alejándose de él. Ella tomó unas piezas de ropa que estaban sobre la silla de su mesa antes de arrojárselas.

Él logró esquivar algunas camisas, pero algunas todavía se las ingeniaron para golpearlo en la cara. De repente, todo parecía ser un déjà vu. Pudo jurar que había experimentado algo así antes. Decidió ignorar ese pensamiento. El _había tenido_ una experiencia así varias veces antes.

"¿Cual es tu problema? ¡Realmente estoy tratando de ayudarte!" Bueno, de alguna manera él admitía que no era muy bueno consolando chicas. "¿Y esto es lo que recibo a cambio?" Él la miró furioso mientras tomaba una de las chaquetas negras que lo habían golpeado y se la ponía. Además se estaba poniendo frío, de cualquier manera.

Mientras que Zoey parecía haberse callado. ¿Había terminado? Eso esperaba. "… Estoy gorda ¿cierto?" El se detuvo para mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos. Ok, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con todo?

"¿Qué tiene ESO que ver? Bueno, tenía que preguntar en voz alta.

"¡Por qué! ¡Tal vez esa es la razón por la que terminó conmigo! ¡Tal vez no le gusta cuando las mujeres se ponen gordas!" Elliot rezaba. Rezaba por un arma. Aunque realmente hubiese querido dispararle a Zoey, no hubiese sido suficiente deshacerse de ella. Podría o no morir, o morir y regresar como una fantasma a gritarle un poco más. Así que esperaba dispararse así mismo en lugar de eso.

"Bueno, si quieres ayudar tanto, respóndeme esto. ¿Encontró a alguien más? ¿Me puse demasiado pegajosa? ¿El estar tan lejos el uno del otro no funcionó para él? ¿Él cree que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Él piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué terminó conmigo?" gritó ella, de alguna manera tratando de forzarlo a que cooperara con ella.

Él había desatado a una bestia. Ahora estaba condenado.

Giró sus ojos, poniéndose un poco molesto por su constante griterío. Aún era de mañana. Y probablemente no se iría hasta el anochecer, lo que significaba más de doce horas de esto. Realmente sentía que iba a llorar por primera vez en su vida. Bueno, tal vez no la primera vez, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

"Zoey si tan sólo—" Pero él no podía hablar. ¿Cómo podía terminar una oración cuando lo único que ella hacía era seguir alegando? Tenía que hacer algo para callarla de una vez por todas.

"¡No es justo que ni siquiera reciba una explicación de esto! Si va a terminar conmigo al menos—" Y como sucedió antes, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso. Este día realmente estaba lleno de déjà vu.

Pero a diferencia del otro beso, este ni siquiera duro un segundo. Elliot ni siquiera estaba pensando en su pequeña apuesta con ella. Todo lo que quería hacer era callarla de una vez por todas. Tenía la opción de besarla o de golpearla con una silla en la cabeza.

Con la última, de cualquier forma, no habría escuchado el final de todo esto cuando se despertara. Así que se fue por la primera opción, la cual consistía de más gritos, pero al menos se había callado con lo de Mark.

"¿Podrías por favor callarte sólo por un minuto?" le preguntó con completa frustración. Se había mantenido sereno por bastante tiempo, pero ya había tenido demasiado. "¡Escucha, ninguna de tus preguntas y preocupaciones van a ser contestadas por gritármelas a mí! ¡No es como que todo volverá a su lugar indicado por gritar constantemente sobre ello! Así que relájate ¿sí?"

Ella se mantuvo allí en silencio. Él tomó nota de que cada vez que hacía un comentario, éste la callaría al menos por unos segundos. Pero tomó una segunda nota, no importaba lo que dijera, ella siempre volvería a hablar de nuevo. "¿Por qué rayos me besaste? ¿OTRA VEZ?"

El silencio parecía valer más que el oro ahora.

"¡Tú, estúpido, estúpido idiota!" Bueno, sus gritos habían comenzado de nuevo, solo que esta vez, decidió arrojarle objetos grandes también. Ella tomó un gran libro que residía sobre la mesa y se lo tiro, y él lo bloqueó con el brazo. Al menos agradecía que ella no había decidido arrojarle objetos filosos.

Mientras ella seguía alegando sobre el que Elliot la hubiese besado, un tema que él le dejo a ella sola mientras él se mantenía fuera de él, tomó el libro que ella le había arrojado. Sólo un libro de computadoras. Maldijo por lo bajo, molesto y decepcionado por que no era un manual sobre que hacer cuando uno es atacado por pequeñas pelirrojas psicópatas.

Miró hacia arriba, tratando de captar algunas palabras que ella estaba diciendo. Tal vez valía la pena escuchar. "—no tienes derecho a seguir besándome así! ¡Tal vez ahora sea soltera, pero eso no significa que puedas sólo—" Nop, no había nada que valiera la pena escuchar.

Decidió dejarla continuar, mientras abría el libro de computadoras y lo hojeaba. Tal vez había algo más interesante allí que lo que ella tenía que decir.

Pero no pudo ver nada debido a fue golpeado exitosamente por otro libro en la cabeza. Miró la portada. ¿"El Conejito de Peluche"? ¿De donde rayos salió eso? Oh bueno, al menos, era más pequeño que el libro de computadoras. "¿Podrías dejar de lanzarme cosas?"

"¡Tú eres el que me ignora, mientras te vas a Nunca Jamás en tu babosada de libro!" ¿Babosada? Su vocabulario normal parecía desaparecer cuando estaba molesta.

"Muy bien, escúchame. No tienes derecho a culparme en esta situación. Yo no fui el que termino contigo, ¿ok?" Bueno, él tenía que admitir, que tenía razón sobre eso. Y él sabía que ella sabía que la tenía también. ¿Qué le daba derecho a gritarle cuando la causa de su enojo estaba todo cómodo, relajado e ileso en Inglaterra?

Zoey respiro profundamente. Elliot lo tomo como una señal de que finalmente se estaba calmando. En ese instante podía sentir lagrimas de felicidad formarse en sus ojos. La voz de Zoey bajó de tono. "Muy bien, me detendré, ¿ok? Lo… siento" susurró ella tratando de no gritar otra vez, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Elliot la escuchara.

¿Silencio y una disculpa? ¿Podría ahora el día ponerse mejor? De cualquier forma, estaba agradecido de que finalmente había vuelto a sus sentidos dándose cuenta de que en realidad no era culpa de él que nada de esto pasara.

Él, entonces, comenzó a preguntarse que hora era. Con todos los gritos, pensó que tal vez la mitad del día ya había pasado, y eventualmente el sol se ocultaría. Miró su reloj, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. ¿9:42? ¿De la mañana? ¿Eso solo duró veinte minutos? ¿Habría más por venir?

Realmente estaba condenado.

De cualquier forma, él esperaba que si ella iba a intentar encontrar el significado de todo esto, lo haría de una forma madura, calmada y normal.

"Pero no entiendo como pudo ser tan bajo" preguntó ella de nuevo, pero al menos su volumen había bajado varios niveles. "¿Por qué sólo envió una carta? ¿No pudo siquiera tener la decencia de decírmelo en persona? Incluso por teléfono hubiera sido una mejor forma. ¡Creí que era mejor que esto!"

Elliot tenía que ir en contra de eso, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Siempre había presentido que algo andaba mal con Mark. Toda esa imagen de "perfección" era realmente difícil de creer. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos. "Tal vez estaba muy ocupado y no pudo volar hasta aquí para decírtelo él mismo. Y tal vez no tuvo tiempo de tener una conversación contigo por teléfono." Él no estaba siendo sarcástico, pero tampoco serio. Simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Tenía miedo de decir algo que la hiciera gritar de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿pero si tuvo tiempo de sentarse y escribirme una carta?" Strike uno para él. Su volumen subió unas cuantas notas, pero al menos no había vuelto a gritar. "¿Por qué te pones de su parte de cualquier modo? ¿Sabías que esto venía? ¿Eres parte de esta conspiración del rompimiento?"

"No me estoy poniendo de parte de él." dijo calmadamente, esperando, que se calmara un poco otra vez. "Tú, de todas las personas, sabes lo mucho que no puedo soportar a ese Mark. Nunca lo he hecho." admitió recostándose contra la pared que estaba a la par de su cama. Su cabeza comenzaba dolerle un poco.

Juzgando por el cambio de expresión en la cara de Zoey, ella parecía estar sorprendida por el comentario. "¿Nunca te agradó Mark? Eso… no lo sabía." dijo ella. Él se preguntaba si era verdad. Hubiese jurado que era más lista que eso. ¿Cómo no pudo haber notado la secreta rivalidad entre ellos?

No se fue por muchos detalles, y simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ahora lo sabes, supongo." dijo de forma callada. Realmente se estaba cansando de hablar de Mark, pero considerando que Zoey acababa de leer esta carta que decía que quería terminar con ella, no tenía otra opción que escuchar sus comentarios. "Así que no me sorprende que hiciera algo estúpido como esto. Además, todo eso de la carta, él sigue siendo un idiota por terminar contigo en general."

Whoops. Tal vez dijo demasiado.

Ella no pareció entender el significado de eso. Se tocó la cabeza en confusión. "¿Qu-qué…? ¿Un idiota por terminar conmigo?"

Yup, dijo demasiado. "Bueno, tú eres probablemente la una chica que podría soportar a ese niño. Se cree tan perfecto, eventualmente nadie va a tolerarlo."

"Oh." Buena salvada. "Eso es una poco cruel ¿no te parece? Él no se considera perfecto. Él no es un engreído ¿sabes?" Ella se fue a su cama y se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a golpear el piso con sus pies. "¿Qué hay de ti? Tu eres el pequeño niño rico que siempre piensa muy alto de sí mismo."

Él levantó una ceja. ¿Así que todo este tiempo entre Mark y él, él era el que parecía engreído? Zoey tenía mucho que aprender. Se inclinó para recoger la ropa que Zoey había tirado antes que había aterrizado en el piso. "Yo nunca dije que era perfecto. Y ser rico no significa la perfección. Ni hay nada perfecto, y esa es otra razón por la que sabía que ese Mark no era tan perfecto como tu decías que era."

Zoey simplemente suspiró, dejándose caer en el colchón de la cama. ¿Desde cuando hacía las cosas tan libremente como acostarse en su cama? pensó Elliot. "Es sólo… que no puedo creer que esté terminando conmigo. ¿Qué hay de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Y los votos que hicimos? Claro, no eran oficiales ni nada por el estilo, pero aún así eran reales ¿cierto?"

Elliot no era el tipo que sentía lastima por cualquiera, pero no le gustaba ver la mirada triste en los ojos de Zoey. Cierto, ella había golpeado ciertos nervios numerosas veces durante ese día, pero veía que realmente estaba herida por lo que había pasado.

"¿Vas a… renunciar a él?" él no supo que lo llevo a hacer esta pregunta, pero lo hizo. "Quiero decir, ¿vas a aceptar el rompimiento, o vas a hablar con él sobre ello? Aún pueden arreglar las cosas ¿sabes?"

Él no dijo más mientras miraba a Zoey quien miraba al techo, contemplando sus pensamientos. Mientras que Elliot, realmente no podía comprender sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba comenzando a odiar a Mark aún más por lo que hizo. Pero, ¿por qué exactamente estaba tan molesto? Esta situación ni quiera tenía algo que ver con él. La única relación que el tenía con todo esto era que él había sido el fastidiado por ello toda la mañana.

De cualquier forma, no era como que él pudiera decir algo a respecto. Era simplemente algo con lo que Zoey tenía que lidiar.

Después de no escuchar una respuesta por parte de Zoey, él se paró frente a la ventana de su habitación mirando a través del vidrio. No podía decidir que hacer luego. De repente, divisó las nubes y se dio cuenta de que estaban cambiando de color a un gris oscuro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa y no parecía muy bueno.

"Va a llover pronto. Tal vez sea una tormenta. Le diré a Wesley que cierre el café por el resto del día. Tal vez debas irte a tu casa." le dijo él, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra y sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin hacer un movimiento por pararse. Decidiendo darle un minuto para reponerse, Elliot salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras para ver a la gente que ya estaba saliendo del café.

Divisó a su amigo quien guiaba a algunos clientes hacia la salida. "Parece que ya te me adelantaste. ¿Viste las nubes?"

Wesley se volteó hacía Elliot y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo acaban de anunciar en la noticias. Nada terrible que deba ser tomado seriamente, pero aún así es una buena idea que todos se mantengan en sus casas por seguridad."

El rubio replicó asintiendo. "Sí claro. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?"

"Si, estaré limpiando por los alrededores y en la cocina." De repente Wesley sonrió. "Deberías descansar. Sé que no querrás estar aquí afuera cuando la tormenta empiece."

Elliot se quedó callado por unos minutos. Su amigo lo conocía muy bien. Dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Cállate, Wesley." Recibiendo otra sonrisa del chef, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Oh, ¿Elliot?" Wesley llamó desde atrás, causando que volteara de nuevo. "No he visto a Zoey salir aún. ¿Sabes donde está?" le preguntó con preocupación.

Es cierto, Elliot recordó. Tenía que ver a Zoey. "Está arriba. Le diré que se vaya dentro de un momento." replicó, apurándose a su habitación. Él pretendió que no le importaba, simplemente se preguntaba si ella estaría bien en casa. Con una tormenta acercándose y enfrentando la tragedia del rompimiento, sería mucho estrés.

Cuando entró a su habitación, vio a Zoey, quien todavía estaba en su cama. Se preguntó si aún estaba pensando las cosas o era simplemente que su cama era increíblemente cómoda. Admitía que realmente lo era. "Deberías irte a casa antes de que se haga tarde." Se detuvo antes de continuar. "Si quieres yo te llevo."

Se sorprendió cuando la vio negar con la cabeza. "Realmente no creo que pueda ir a casa en estos momentos. Crees que tal vez… ¿podría quedarme sólo por una rato?" Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, aunque le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para aclara su mente, y probablemente no quería estar sola en casa. Siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

"Claro, te puedes quedar."

-Fin, Segundo capítulo.

Ah... no saben que felicidad me invadió cuando vi los primeros tres reviews que dejaron, no pude parar de sonreír durante el resto del día. Muchísimas gracias a:

DarkKitten.miriam: Un review simple, pero muy significativo. Te agradezco muchísimo por haber sido la primera en dejar un review, y por haber utilizado tu valioso tiempo para dejarlo.

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li: Gracias, gracias, gracias... por todo lo que dijiste. Sí, la traducción es algo difícil en especial con palabras que se usan en ingles que no tienen traducción concreta hacía en español. A pesar de todo el tiempo que me lleva escribir en compu lo hago por que es algo que me entretiene, quiero que la gente conozca esta historia, y la gente que desea leer más (y en especial los que dejan reviews XD), lo valen.

Dani: Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por lo que dijiste, y claro que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. Sólo que tendrás que leer un poco más abajo para que te explique un problemita que habrá durante las siguientes dos semanas, pero aparte de eso haré todo lo que este en mis manos para traerles los demás capítulos...

Sinceramente no puedo creer que sea tan torpe, como para no haber activado la opción de poder recibir reviews de gente no subscrita fanfiction. Supongo que hubiera recibido unos cuantos reviews más si hubiera habilitado esa opción antes. Pero ahora ya la active, así que ahora personas no subscritas a fanfiction, ya pueden dejarme sus reviews si así lo desean (porfis?)

Esto es algo que se me olvidó contarles: Esta es una historia de 30 capítulos. Un beso por capítulo. Aunque en este capítulo los sentimientos de Elliot por Zoey parecen algo confusos por que constantemente quisiera ahorcarla, el sí la quiere, sólo que a veces uno no soporta a la persona que le gusta, y Zoey... bueno no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos... todavía. Aún no hay mucho romance, debido a que son 30 capítulos así que si se comienza con el romance desde un principio no quedara nada interesante para después.

Lastimosamente, no tengo internet en casa (que horror, cierto?). Actualicé un poco antes de lo esperado por que ya comienzan las vacaciones de medio año en mi colegio (y para mala suerte nuestra sólo 2 semanas, cuando antes era 1 mes.) Como en ese tiempo no tendré tareas, no podré ir a un ciber y actualizar la historia hasta que pasen esas dos semanas, así que con todo mi corazón les pido paciencia y les juro que inmediatamente terminen las vacaciones, actualizare esta historia y les colocaré de bono otra historia de Arisa llamada "Un simple beso" un oneshot muy lindo que espero que les guste.

¡Es tiempo de la voz! "Erm, Erm... ¿QUE irá a pasar entre los dos pajarillos durante la tormenta? ¿QUIEN cree que va a haber romance en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Por qué Elliot no querrá estar por los alrededores cuando empiece la tormenta? ¿CUÁNDO se dará cuenta Zoey de sus sentimientos por Elliot? ¿DÓNDE está Carmen Sandiego, y por qué no podemos encontrarla? ¿COMO fue posible que Arisadonna escribiera 5000 palabras para un solo capítulo y Kia no se aburriera, ni le dolieran los dedos ni el cerebro de tanto traducir? DESCÚBRANLO en el siguiente capítulo de Treinta Besos 3."

Así que hasta dentro de dos semanas y media! Cuídense!

(Por cierto, no olviden dejar sus reviews XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Regresé!! Y wiii!! También Arisa!! Está viva!! Después de cuatro meses de desaparecida al fin apareció, para decirnos que aún no ha muerto y para actualizar esta historia y comenzar con otra llamada _Tomorrow Never Knows (El mañana nunca sabe)_ la cual de lo que levo leyendo hasta ahora, está muy buena. Espero con ansias sus actualizaciones, y cuando cada medio año de repente se aparece (jajajaja... erm... hablo en serio...) realmente vale la pena la espera, y como ella dice, aunque a veces dan ganas de golpearla con el palo de una escoba, todos los que leemos sus historias la admiramos y apreciamos por sus fanfics y natural su sentido del humor :P

Bueno, sobre éste capítulo, es más corto que el anterior (en el cual traducía, escribía y escribía y sentía que no avanzaba). Notarán que Zoey está muy "alegre" en este capítulo, así que si dice algo tonto, no se lo tomen en serio. También habla sobre un cierto "miedo" de Elliot, que fue idea de Cherry una de las amigas de Arisa.

Aunque parece mucho trabajo, no saben que divertido es para mí traducir este fanfic, en especial mientras escucho a Cascada. Je pero bueno, aquí les presento el tercer capítulo de Treinta Besos 3.

III. RAYOS

Fue en ese momento cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y el sonido de las gotas golpeando el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación Elliot se podía escuchar fácilmente. Como acordaron, Zoey se quedó en el café, al menos se quedaría hasta que la lluvia cesara y la tormenta pasara.

"Así que, ¿quieres hablar un poco más sobre ese Mark?" fue la primera pregunta que hizo Elliot para romper el silencio que había permanecido desde el acuerdo. Zoey realmente no entendía por qué habría de hacer esa pregunta. Pero por el tono de su voz, ella fácilmente podía decir que él en realidad no quería hablar de Mark. Tal vez sólo trataba de ayudarla. Tal vez.

De cualquier forma, ella tampoco quería hablar sobre él. Mark había hecho lo inesperado ese día y pensó que no sacaría nada al cuestionárselo más. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no quiero pensar en él por cierto tiempo. Estoy algo molesta en este momento."

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando al piso, sus dedos jugando con las orillas de la sábana. Por la esquina de su ojo, ella podía ver a Elliot, sus brazos cruzados, recostado contra la puerta de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos. Notó que él constantemente abría ligeramente la boca como para decir algo, pero siempre terminaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía que estaba tratando de encontrar que decir. ¿Trataba de animarla? O tal vez solo se burlaría de ella. "Bueno supongo que podríamos—"

"¡Hablemos sobre ti!" sugirió ella con una risita. ¿Qué la puso tan alegre de repente? Ella cruzó sus piernas en la cama mientras comenzaba a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Tú siempre has sido este gran misterio. Ha sido casi un año desde que nos conocimos, pero no sé nada sobre ti." Ella estaba sorprendida de su propio tono alegre considerando lo que estaba pasando, pero necesitaba esto. No se iba a poner toda "emo" de repente sólo por que algún chico la dejó.

Pero de nuevo, ¿era Mark solamente _algún chico_?

"Sí, sí sabes." Le dijo en descuerdo con su declaración. "Ya te hablé sobre mi pasado, mis padres y mis razones para el proyecto Mew Mew." Ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba sentada en la cama, él saltó en ésta acostándose atravesado.

"¡Hey!" se quejó ella, empujando las piernas de Elliot para que ella pudiera tener suficiente espacio para continuar sentada. "Primero que nada, no hubiese sabido todo eso si Wesley no me lo hubiera contado. De otro modo tu _nunca _me lo hubieras dicho." le dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "Y muévete ¡Me voy a caer!"

Él dudó, pero movió sus piernas ligeramente para darle algo de espacio. "¿Quién dijo que te podías sentar aquí de todas formas? Es mi cama. Y de cualquier modo, creo que esa ya es suficiente información para ti. No veo el punto de que sepas más cosas sobre mí."

Ella hizo una mueca y le golpeó ligeramente la pierna. "¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Tienes algún miedo o algo? Mira sé que eres un malvado y todo eso, pero..." ella se detuvo cuando el se rió por la bajo por su declaración de que él era un "malvado". "Pero estoy segura de que no eres una insensible rareza intergaláctica." Ella se encogió, aunque la idea parecía tener su evidencia. "Mira, solo estoy diciendo que hay mucho de que hablar sobre ti. Y como intercambio yo te podría decir algunos de mis pequeños secretos también."

Él giro sus ojos hacia ella. "¿Quién dijo que todos son secretos? Simplemente no tengo ganas de contarte nada." admitió él, cerrando los ojos mientras colocaba su cabeza en la almohada. Zoey se preguntaba si él en realidad trataba de quedarse dormido. Ella nunca antes había tenido a nadie que se durmiera mientras ella hablaba, y tenía curiosidad de ver si él podría con ella constantemente molestándolo. "¿Y cual es el uso de saber tus secretos? ¿Realmente parece como si me importaran también?"

Incluso aunque él lo negara, ella tenía un sentimiento de que él sentía curiosidad por saber. "¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Me puedes contra sobre alguna chica que te guste!" Ella sonrió, viendo como una sombra de color rojo ligeramente se formaba en el rostro del chico. "¡Ha! Así que sí hay una chica, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Te conoce como tú a ella? ¿También le gustas? ¿De donde es? ¿La conozco?"

Calmadamente, él tomó una de las almohadas que tenía debajo de su cabeza y la lanzó en su dirección haciendo una golpe perfecto. "No hay una chica. E incluso si la hubiera, ¿qué te hace creer que te lo diré a _ti_? De cualquier forma, no tengo tiempo para que me gusten las chicas. Tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme." le dijo en un tono honesto, pero Zoey no estaba convencida.

"¿No tienes tiempo para las chicas, eh?" Ella pensó sobre esto. "Oh, ya veo, así que eres gay?"

Los ojos de Elliot se abrieron de sobremanera en eso. "¿Qué--? ¡No! ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?" gruñó, buscando algo en la cama, probablemente por otra almohada para arrojarle. "Mira, si vas a seguir molestándome con tu desesperante voz chillona, será mejor que te vayas ahora."

Zoey lo ignoró, y siguió sonriendo. "¿Estas seguro de que no te gusta nadie, ni un poquito? ¡Prometo que no le diré nada nadie si me lo dices!" Ella ahora tenía mucha curiosidad. Ver a Elliot ruborizarse (algo que él nunca hacía) tenía que ser una señal de que había alguien en quien él estaba interesado.

Elliot permaneció en silencio por cierto tiempo, haciendo que Zoey se preguntara si él le estaba dando un trato silencioso, tal vez para que se fuera. Ella estuvo apunto de comentar, cuando él abrió su boca para hablar. "Mi color favorito es el rojo. Comida favorita es cualquier cosa con tallarines. Y mi materia favorita en la escuela siempre fue ciencias. ¿Feliz?"

"¿En serio?" Zoey ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Elliot había tenido éxito en cambiar el tema. "¿Tallarines eh? No pareces del tipo al que le gustan los tallarines." Comentó ella con una risita. "Bueno, ¡yo amo las fresas!"

"Que gran sorpresa." dijo sarcásticamente, girando sus ojos. Él se sentó para poder verla directamente. "¿Qué hay de malo con los tallarines?"

"No lo sé. Tu pareces del tipo al que le gusta... el pescado, o la carne curda o algo. ¡O tal vez pasta!"

Él la miró en silencio por unos momentos. "Los tallarines son pasta, idiota." le dijo casi esperando una bofetada en la cara. En lugar de eso, ella se rió, antes de darle una sonrisa, lo que hizo que él también le sonriera a ella.

Ella parpadeó. Estaba sorprendida de ver algo más que la sonrisa presuntuosa. De cualquier forma, él la desapareció. "Ok, tengo una pregunta y tienes que responderla. _Y_ tienes que ser completamente honesto sobre ello. ¿Ok?" Ella dirigió un dedo acusador hacia él, sabiendo que él trataría de inventar excusas para evitar responder.

Zoey podía decir que él no quería responder ninguna de sus preguntas, y esperaba que la ignorara o que le tirara otra almohada o incluso un objeto más duro esta vez, pero estaba sorprendida de verlo asentir con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Zoey, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron completamente. "¿Disculpa?" Zoey se dio cuenta de que él no esperaba una pregunta como esa, pero eso era parte de su plan. "Eres tan inmadura. ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas sobre chicas?"

Ella hizo de nuevo una mueca, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Sólo tengo curiosidad! Siempre me he imaginado que te gustan las chicas aburridas, serias y científicas o algo." Tratar de hacer que él admitiera que le gustaba alguien sería algo "difícil", y probablemente no tendría éxito en hacerlo, y mucho menos en tratar de hacer que le dijera exactamente quien le gustaba.

"¿Chicas serias y científicas? En realidad no. Ahora ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás tan interesada en mi vida amorosa? ¿Estás enamorada secretamente de mí o algo, Hanson? Él dio esa sonrisa presuntuosa suya antes de inclinarse para golpearle la nariz.

"¡Ouchies!" Ella se frotó la nariz, antes de golpearle la mano ligeramente. "¡Eww! ¡De ninguna manera!"

A Zoey le dio un tic. Sólo pensar en estar enamorada de Elliot casi le provocaba nausea. Ella realmente no podía encontrar posible el hecho de que alguien pudiera estar enamorada de él. Realmente sentía lastima por la pobre inocente chica que algún día tendría que casarse con él. De cualquier modo, esa chica tendría que se una completa idiota para hacer algo así.

Su nariz en realidad no le dolió, pero ella exageró la situación cubriéndola con sus manos y enviando una mirada furiosa en dirección al muchacho. "¡Sólo quiero saber! ¿Qué son? ¿Rubias? ¿O morenas?" Y entonces soltó una risita, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Un acción extraña considerando que Zoey no guiñaba. "¿O tal vez te gustan las pelirrojas?"

Elliot se mordió el labio, tratando de no reírse. Una Zoey que guiñaba realmente era algo gracioso. "Um… me gustan las chicas calladas. Mayormente rubias, supongo. Las chicas que _no_ me gustan son las enérgicas, pequeñas pelirrojas que no pueden mantener sus narices en sus propios asuntos."

Zoey se rió, rascándose atrás de su cuello. "Heh, supongo que trato demasiado. ¡Sabes que disfrutas mi energía!" Ella le sacó la lengua, aún riéndose.

Él levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. "En realidad no. La encuentro realmente molesta. Tú eres el tipo de chica por el cual nunca tendría ningún tipo de interés. Es lo opuesto, de hecho, considerando que haces que constantemente quiera arrancarme todo el cabello, lo cual no es exactamente algo bueno, sabes."

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer un comentario, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte afuera, como podía ser escuchada golpeando el techo. Un relámpago alumbró desde la ventana y un trueno pudo ser escuchado desde lejos, lo que causó que Elliot se estremeciera.

"¿Elliot?" Ella parpadeó, notando su estremecimiento y se preguntó cuál había sido la causa de éste. Inclinándose hacía él, ella quería saber cual era el problema. "¿Qué suce--?

"¡AHH!" gritó él mientras que un gran rayazo caía por encima de ellos, haciendo que él se sacudiera. El grito causo que Zoey saltara, lo cual causó que cayera sobre Elliot, quien del shock se cayó de la cama con sonoro golpe.

Antes de que Zoey pudiera ruborizarse de la vergüenza, parpadeo mirando a Elliot por unos instantes antes de tratar de suprimir una risita. Un momento después dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. "¿Te…te dan miedo los rayos? Ahora no podía contener su risa. "¡Realmente noooo puedo creerlo! ¡Esto _no _lo vi venir!"

Él le dirigió una mirada furiosa, aunque tenía un sonrojo esparcido por roda la cara. Él tampoco lo vio venir, y no es como que lo hubiese querido. "Sí claro, ríete todo lo que quieras. Sólo quítate de mí ¿sí?"

Pero Zoey no se movió de donde estaba, aún riéndose sin poder creer su previo descubrimiento. "¿Así que todo este tiempo le has tenido miedo a las tormentas? "Bueno, Mr. Oh-Fuerte-y-Gran Elliot, acabo de descubrir tu gran secreto!" Comenzó a reírse como una demente, tapándose la boca para callarse un poco, aunque no lograba mucho. Tomó nota de que esto sería gran material para correo negro en el futuro.

Su risita de alguna forma sólo logró que él se pusiera más rojo que antes, y no se veía muy cómodo en ésta situación. Zoey iba a hacer otro comentario, pero se detuvo cuando Elliot hizo algo que había hecho dos veces antes para que ella parara de hacer algo.

La besó.

"Realmente eres más pesada de lo que pareces, así que ¿podrías quitarte ya? Me estás lastimando las costillas."

Sin quejarse, ella se paro y se volvió a sentar en la cama otra vez, calladamente. Se había olvidado por completo de su tan-llamada "apuesta" y de nuevo había bajado su guardia. Ella tomó otra nota para sí misma sobre asegurarse de que Elliot no la besara más. Después de todo, esta era la tercera vez, y aún era de mañana. A este paso, él podría tener éxito, y ella no podía vivir con eso. No, no.

De cualquier modo, ella pensó sobre su recién-descubierto material para correo negro y se rió de nuevo. "Wow, el Oh-Gran Elliot le tiene miedo a los rayos."

"Cállate tú." Le replicó él parándose del piso. Gruñó. "Su "área trasera" realmente le dolió por la caída, y tener a Zoey sobre él realmente no había ayudado mucho. "Ya has descubierto demasiado sobre mí por hoy. No esperes obtener más información mía por un buen tiempo."

Ella se tocó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no?" Suspiró, cruzando sus brazos. "Aún no entiendo por que tiene que tener tantos secretos. En realidad deberías hablar con la gente más seguido, y dejar que te conozcan. Tendrías muchos más amigos de esa forma, ¿sabes?"

Él se mantuvo de espaldas, sin negar sus palabras. "Realmente no es fácil par mi. Tú, por otra parte, tienes esta especie de energía con la que atraes a la gente, así que casi siempre es fácil para ti conseguir amigos." habló él, de repente queriendo patearse a sí mismo cuando descubrió lo que dijo.

Zoey parpadeo, permaneciendo en silencio. Entonces, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Ella nunca hubiera esperado escuchar palabras así por parte de Elliot. Era extremadamente extraño cuando decía cosas tan… erm, "lindas" sobre ella. Aún así, el serio silencio había comenzado a molestarla y sabía que tenía que romperlo. "¡Wow, Elliot! ¿Estás diciendo que me encuentras atractiva?" Ella comenzó a reírse como loca escuchándose así misma.

Elliot se volvió hacía ella, ahora cubierta en un oscuro color rojo. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres estúpida o algo? ¡Eso no fue en lo más mínimo lo que quise decir!"

Zoey se sorprendió de su reacción tan fuerte. No había esperado que él se pusiera tan molesto. Ella detuvo su risita, pero mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No había notado el color rojo en el rostro de Elliot. "¡Ooooh le gusto a Elliot! ¡Jejeje!" Él le dirigió una mirada seria. "O no."

Él dio un bostezo, por no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior y por estar cansado de toda esto cosa sin sentido de Zoey. "En lugar de permanecer aquí siendo prácticamente inútil, por qué no… te vas y haces algo para distraerte a ti misma, ¿por qué no vas a cazar un ratón o algo?"

Ella hizo una mueca dirigiendo una mirada seria en su dirección. "¿Distraerme a mi misma? Mira, estamos atrapados juntos en este pequeño y viejo café, así que tendrás que aceptar que estas atrapado conmigo y que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Estoy atrapado contigo?" Camino hacia ella, sorprendido. "¡Te dije que te fueras a casa antes de que comenzara a llover! ¡Tenías tiempo de irte! ¡Pero en lugar de eso _tú_ decidiste quedarte aquí en el café! ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que no tuviste opción en primer lugar!"

"Yo no hice algo así." dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos.

"¡Zoey!"

"¡Hey! Estaba en un estado de depresión, ¿okay?" se quejó ella, en su propia defensa. "No puedes esperar que una chica se vaya a su casa completamente sola cuando recién ha sido cortada por su novio. ¡Eso es muy cruel ¿sabes?!"

Elliot giro sus ojos, molesto por los intentos de la chica de utilizar la tarjeta de "¡Sólo soy una pobre e inocente chica!" en él. "Parece que ya estás bien ahora ¿no? Quiero decir, considerando que estás toda risueña y llena de alegría." declaró él, moviendo sus manos en el aire. "Ya debes haber superado lo de ese Mark."

Ella se paró en la orilla de la cama, en intentos de hacerse más alta que él. "Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en ello, eso es todo. Eso no significa que tengo el corazón de hielo y que no me importa. La mayoría de chicas hacen esto para enfrentar la depresión. Tratan de permanecer lo más felices y esperanzadas que se les sea posible, cuando no quieren permanecer en sus casas enterrando sus caras en helado de chocolate, mientras miran clásicas películas de amor como _Lo que el viento se llevo_."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Zoey?"

Ella parpadeo, confundida. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Bueno, tu pareces ser una experta en lo que se hace cuando uno está deprimido. Así que mi pregunta es: ¿Eres tú una de esas chicas que se sientan solas en sus habitaciones comiendo helado o lo que sea?"

Zoey se quedó callada por un momento. "Bueno, eso realmente no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, ¿lo es? Lo que yo hago fuera de este café realmente no tiene nada que ver contigo."

Elliot se rió. "Traducción seria que tú eres una de esas chicas. Wow, es Emo-Zoey."

Ella hizo una mueca. "¡Hey! ¡_No_ soy una emo! Y yo no me deprimo de esa manera. ¿Cómo es que el que no te diga que hago con mi tiempo dice que me deprimo? ¿Y si quiera sabes lo que emo es?" Ella se frustró cuando Elliot la ignoró. "¡Y no estoy deprimida!" Nada era peor que Elliot le hiciera creer que él sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre ella. Elliot Grant no sabía nada sobre Zoey Hanson. Y eso era eso.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Él se aclaró la garganta, colocando una voz chillona por un momento. "¡Hey! Estaba en un estado de depresión ¿okay?" le recordó él, tratando de imitar su comentario anterior.

Zoey se rió, estallando en carcajadas, antes de saltar de la cama. "¡Es no suena para _nada _como yo!"

Él giro sus ojos, regresando a su voz "más cómoda". "Tu realmente no negaste que fueras ese tipo de chica. Simplemente no quisiste decirlo, lo cual nos dice que lo eres, sin haber tenido que decir realmente con palabras que eres así."

Ella se tocó la cabeza, no exactamente captando todas esas palabras. "Erm, ¿estás tratando de utilizar alguna científica técnica bizarra para tratar de confundir a la gente o algo?" Ella negó con la cabeza "¡Por que yo ni siquiera dije algo sobre que yo fuera una de esas chicas!" Cada momento sólo causaba que se frustrara más con Elliot. Odiaba cuando utilizaba todas esas frases complicadas para tratar de confundirla. Sólo por que ella no era una gran científica no significaba que podía venir y hacerla lucir estúpida.

Él suspiró. "Se llama leer entre líneas. Y en realidad es algo obvio." dijo antes de poner esa sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero de nuevo, tú no tienes la suficiente capacidad mental como para entender este tipo de cosas, ¿o sí?"

Ella ahogo un gritito, en shock, aunque no debía ser algo por lo que se sorprendiera. Con su boca completamente abierta, discutió "¿Por qué siempre llegas a la conclusión de que estoy escasa de entendimiento? Por alguna razón pareces tener una mal calculada imaginería sobre que yo no soy lo suficientemente inteligente. ¡Tal vez no soy del tipo científico como tú, pero no soy una idiota!"

Elliot esta impresionado, dando su sonrisa presuntuosa. "Wow, esas son un montón de palabras grandes que has utilizado allí Zoeycita"

Ella gruñó, enojada. "¡Ugh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sólo por que tienes este gran IQ de cuatro dígitos, parece que crees que eso te da el poder para venir y burlarte de—" ella se detuvo, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que él había dicho. ¿Lo escucho correctamente? "Whoa ¿me acabas de llamar Zoeycita?"

El se encogió de hombros, actuando como un tonto. "Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Pero cual sería la diferencia si lo hice o no?"

Zoey giró los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió. "Eres… un chico verdaderamente extraño y complicado, ¿sabes Elliot?"

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Eso no es nada nuevo." Señaló fuera de la ventana. "Ya paró de llover. Lo que significa que ya te puedes ir a tu casa. Así que, vete y déjame dormir." La empujó hacía un lado para poder caminar hacía su cama y acostarse.

Ella se rió por lo bajo. Aún no quería dejarlo ir. Sonrió al momento en que una idea se formaba en su mente. Elliot siempre molestaba a Zoey e ignoraba los intentos de la chica para molestarlo también. Él tal vez había ganado la batalla, pero definitivamente no ganaría la guerra. O… algo en ese texto. "En realidad… como hoy no tengo que trabajar, tengo algo de tiempo libre en mis manos. ¡Hoy podemos unirnos!"

A él le dio un tic, mientras la miraba de forma extraña. ¿La escuchó correctamente? "Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir 'unirnos'? Nosotros no nos unimos Zoey. Eso simplemente no tiene sentido."

"Bueno, podemos cambiar eso ¿no?" Ella ahogo un gritito, uniendo sus manos por la emoción. "¡Eso es! Hoy será un día para que nosotros nos unamos. "¡Lo llamaremos… '¡El Día de Diversión de Elliot y Zoey!'!

Elliot se heló mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera. "Oh cielos, no."

-Fin, Capítulo Tres

Se puede decir que lo bueno de este capítulo es que Zoey y Elliot tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, lo cual es algo que realmente no hacen.

También se darán cuenta de que el tiempo va algo lento y eso es por qué son 30 capítulos para un solo día. Cada capítulo será como una escena. 10 capítulos serán en la mañana, 10 en la tarde y 10 en la noche. Todo empacado con treinta besos X3.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Dani: Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia como a mi y que bueno que mi traducción te parezca buena. Muchas gracias por ser la primera que dejo un review para el segundo capítulo. Y sí, pobrecito Elliot ¿qué culpa tenía? Y pesar de todo sigue queriendo a Zoey (como la envidio). Por lo de que si la carta es real, bueno erm... lo siento mucho, pero no quiero ser una spoiler, así que tendrás que esperar como yo para saberlo. Jem, pero bueno, gracias por esto y espero tus reviews con ansias.

girl-uchiha: De nada, es un agrado para mi traducir esto si así lo desean mis lectores, además me divierte aunque me llegue a doler todo de tanto estar sentada escribiendo. Como ya dije tratare de actualizar cada semana si se me es posible. Y sip voy a poner más fanfics de esta pareja, estoy planeando comenzar a traducir _Tomorrow Never Knows_ y otros de otros autores, pero con la primera tendremos que ir al paso de Arisa, ' actualización cada medio año XD. Pero bueno, Gracias por este review : ).

rika-chan: Eh… ' je... este fanfic no es mío, pero muchas gracias por lo que dijiste de todos modos, en verdad te lo agradezco. Que bueno que te guste este fic. Elliot, tomando su verdadera personalidad, no se aprovecha de la situación... eh bueno, él en realidad no es del tipo que toma ventaja en esos casos, aunque debiera hacerlo. Y sí yo también envidio a Zoey, ya quisiera yo ser ella. Por lo de tu historia la voy a ir a buscar en este mismo instante. Como ya dije no tengo Internet en casa y sólo tengo una hora y media una vez a la semana para hacer todo lo que pueda (revisar coreo, actualizar mi historia, hacer tareas, chatear y bajarme imágenes y fanfics). Pero una vez que lo haya leído te daré mi opinión. No se si quieres que te deje un review por cada capítulo (aunque creo te aburrirías de ver todos mi reviews seguidos) o te dejo un gran review por todo y comienzo a dejar reviews para los demás capítulos? Como tu quieras : ). Y muchas gracias por tu review y espero que dejes muchos más.

Kanae-chan: Erm... bueno, no tengo nada en contra de Bridget/Lettuce, pero si estoy de acuerdo con que ella no es lo suficientemente buena para Elliot, y que Zoey y Elliot van mejor juntos. Sí, yo también me emocione la primera vez que vi el episodio donde él le pide que vayan a la playa, en especial por que pensé que el era el caballero azul. Y sí también me decepcione al saber la verdad. Por lo de por qué treinta besos, no sé, es idea de Arisa, yo sólo soy la traductora : ). Muchas gracias por este review.

Es tiempo de la voz... ¡YAY! ¡LA VOZ! "(Se aclara la garganta) ¿POR QUE rayos Zoey está tan alegre? ¿QUIÉN secuestró a la verdadera Zoey y la cambió por un gatito energizer? ¿POR QUÉ está Zoey tan determina a que ella y Elliot se unan? ¿Sobrevivirá Elliot el pequeño "Día de Diversión"? ¿De QUÉ rayos se trata esto del "Día de Diversión" de cualquier forma"? ¿Y DONDE rayos está Carmen Sandiego? ¿CÓMO es que Arisa siempre menciona el nombre de esa mujer al final de cada capítulo? DESCÚNBRANLO en el siguiente capitulo de Treinta Besos."

Por cierto, ya coloque _Un Simple Beso_, así que ahora porfis vayan a leerlo n.n también... y también no se olviden de dejar sus reviews (tanto para esta historia como para la otra... erm... please?)!!

Bye y hasta la proxima!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo a todos los que están leyendo esta historia! Sé que me atrasé un poco en la actualización de esta historia, pero antes de que me comiencen a perseguir lectores enfadados, quiero decir que lo lamento. Sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo de traducir esto por que he tenido tanta tarea que no he podido ni dormir. Para compensar el pequeño atraso, he colocado de bono lo que para mí es uno de lo oneshots más bonitos que he leído en toda la sección de Tokio Mew Mew en inglés, y esta vez, para variar un poco no es de Arisadonna, se titula _Gracias Por Recordarlo_ y es de See Them Llamas Run. Espero que vayan a leerlo por que aunque es corto, es muy lindo, y sin ser cursi ni nada por el estilo. No es por que yo lo traduje, pero en verdad les recomiendo que lo lean.

Hablando de oneshots debo decir que realmente soy tonta... T.T... por hacer todas las cosas a la carrera, el oneshot de _Un simple beso_ lo coloqué en la sección de inglés... aunque lo arreglé días después. Me dio tanta rabia que hubiera cometido semejante error..._Sigh..._ Pero bueno eso son el tipo de cosas que le pasan a uno cuando uno no tiene Internet en casa T.T.

Pero después de ver la tontería que cometí y de enojarme, me alegré al ver los reviews que me dejaron. Ya saben, muchísimas gracias por eso.

Muy bien, yendo al punto y para que once años de estar estudiando inglés y español valgan la pena, les presento el cuarto capitulo de Treinta Besos X3.

IV. NUESTRA DISTANCIA Y ESA PERSONA

"¿Estás bromeando sobra esa cosa del día de diversión, verdad?"

"¿Por qué habría de estar bromeando?"

"Por qué es una idea estúpida."

"¡No es una idea estúpida¡_Tu _eres el estúpido!"

"Es definitivamente una idea estúpida. Tú y yo, Zoey... aceptémoslo. _No _somos amigos¿okay? Yo soy tu jefe, tu la empleada, y eso es todo. Así que no hay forma de que vaya a pasar un día entero contigo—y no me llames estúpido."

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con Zoey. Al menos son su mente—Aunque en realidad, siempre había algo mal con su mente. Él no podía entender por qué ella estaba allí o por que se la había ocurrido esta idea al azar sobre que ellos tuvieran un cierto "Día de diversión". Comenzó a pensar dos veces sobre ya no arrojarle objetos a la cabeza. No le estaba haciendo mucho bien.

"¿Elliot nos hemos conocido desde hace un buen tiempo y aún no somos considerados amigos? Bueno eso es un poco duro ¿no crees? Admito que no puedo soportarte en lo más mínimo, y a veces me dan ganas de agarrar tu cabezota y golpearla contra la pared, pero supongo que aún así te considero un amigo."

Amigo¿huh? "Yo no tengo amigos y prefiero mantenerlo de esa manera. La única persona al que podría considerar un amigo sería a Wesley, a quien prefiero referirme como mi compañero de trabajo, así que técnicamente, podrás considerarme todo lo que quieras, pero aceptemos los hechos. No somos amigos."

Él se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Zoey mostraba que eso le había dolido un poco, aunque no podría entender por qué, viendo como no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos que fueran amigos o no. Al menos, el pensaba que a ella no le importaba.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas, y se paró junto a la cama donde él estaba sentado. "Bueno si no soy tu amiga, entonces ¿cómo me ves?" El se sorprendió por su pregunta. "¿Qué soy para ti?"

Elliot no podía responderle. Responder esa pregunta cambiaría todo. Ella era mucho más para él que simplemente amigos. Era más que el que sólo fuera su empleada.

Él la amaba.

Bueno, mantuvo este hecho para sí mismo, viendo como esto no le haría ningún bien en el mundo exterior. Él ni siquiera se lo creía, y pensaba que era simplemente un "enamoramiento" un tipo de amor muy parecido a gustar, que ocurría sólo en la temprana adolescencia, pero pensó que simplemente estaba allí por gusto. ¿Quién sabía en realidad?

Pensó en decir una grosería para cubrir todo aquello que no quería que ella supiera. Pero viendo como ella parecía lastimada por sus palabras anteriores, no quería tomar más riesgos de lastimarla otra vez. Y en ese momento, con sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo seriamente, parecía que le arrojaría una lámpara en cualquier momento. Tampoco tomaría el riesgo de sufrir heridas graves.

Él resultado fue que no le dio ninguna repuesta. "¿Vamos a hacer esta tonta cosa del día de diversión o no?"

Eso trajo una sonrisa al rostro de la chica. "¿Quieres decir que vas a hacerlo¿Qué paso con todo eso de que "no somos amigos"?" preguntó ella rascándose la mejilla, en confusión.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin explicar mucho sus razones. "Bueno, no somos amigos, pero… no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que tendré que aceptar la invitación." Él sabía que ella no le creería eso—era una respuesta estúpida—pero no admitiría que en verdad "quería" pasar el día con ella. Para hacer eso, mejor hubiera corrido hacía la tormenta antes para ser golpeado por un rayo. Hubiera sido algo muco más fácil de hacer, incluso considerando su miedo.

Elliot no tenía _miedo_ de decirle como se sentía. Él simplemente… bueno tal vez sí tenía un _poco _de miedo, pero ese realmente no era el problema. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo de la forma en que las cosas eran entre ellos? Eran muy distantes. Incluso aunque estuviera parada justo frente a él, no podía alcanzarla.

No podía.

Elliot paró de pensar, dándose cuenta de que estaba en medio de una conversación con Zoey. "Además, también debo hacerlo, por que tengo que besarte veintisiete veces más." le dijo agregando una sonrisa presuntuosa a eso.

Él noto que un ligero color rojo apreció en el rostro de Zoey cuando le dijo eso. Comenzó a pensar sobre ello, pero fue interrumpido por un falso sonido de nausea. "Eww, yuck. Como sea." Le dijo, encogiéndose con un exagerado estremecimiento. "Pero ahora que has aceptado mi oferta, tendrás que hacer lo que sea que yo sugiera que hagamos."

Elliot frunció el ceño en eso. No sabía que esperar de ella. "Mientras no tenga nada que ver con subirnos el azúcar, karaoke, o correr desnudos por la calle, supongo que puedo aceptarlo."

Ella se rió. "Bueno, ya veremos."

Ahora tenía miedo.

Zoey quitó una de las manos que estaban en sus caderas y la extendió para que él la tomará. Elliot simplemente levanto una ceja a eso. "No tengo cuatro. No necesito que me guíes a ninguna parte." Comentó él parándose. Ella sonrió a eso, antes de que él continuara. "Al menos claro, que te estés muriendo por tomar mi mano, por que si no tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo hoy, probablemente te pegaras un tiro." le dijo, terminando su comentario con su sonrisa presuntuosa.

Zoey a frunció el ceño quitando su mano. "Eres un idiota. Sólo te iba a llevar hacía afuera por que sabía que te tomarías tu precioso tiempo para hacerlo."

Él no hizo nada, excepto mirarla en silencio. La tomó por la barbilla, y juzgando por la expresión del rostro de la chica, Elliot sabía que ella esperaba una beso por parte de él. Él sabía que ella sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero se sorprendió de que ella no hiciera mucho por detenerlo. Acercó su rostro al de Zoey, deteniéndose al momento en que ella cerraba los ojos.

Un sonrisa maliciosa apreció en el rostro de Elliot, mientras le soltaba la barbilla. "Ahora podemos irnos."

Ella abrió los ojos, en confusión y sorpresa. "Espera ¿qué…?"

Elliot no podía dejar de sonreír de esa manera. La mirada en el rostro de Zoey simplemente no tenía precio. "Así que te estabas muriendo por una beso ¿no? Wow Zoey, de alguna manera parece que me deseas realmente el día de hoy."

Ella lo miro furiosa. "¡Eres… un IDIOTA!" le grito golpeando el brazo derecho del chico lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque no le hizo mucho daño. "¿Sabes qué¡No quiero divertirme contigo _ningún_ día de la semana¡No puedo soportarte¡Un minuto actúas todo inocente y "¡Hola soy Elliot!¡Tal vez parezca malo, pero no soy una mala persona!" y un minuto después contradices todo lo que dices y lo que pensaba de ti antes¡Tú gran, feo y malvado hombre¡Me voy!"

Ahora complacido con hacerla enojar, se rió ligeramente y la tomó del brazo suavemente para prevenir que se fuera. "Sólo estaba bromeando, Zoey. Lo siento." le dijo, antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad se había disculpado—un acción no tan común por parte de él—pero no le importó mucho. "Puedes llevarme a hacer tu cosa de diversión y prometo que te dejaré en paz¿esta bien?"

Ella siguió viéndolo seriamente, pensando por un momento, pero luego suspiró. "Sabes, a veces me dan ganas de agarrar tu brazo y ponerlo en un licuadora."

Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso; simplemente ser rió—otra acción por la que él mismo estaba sorprendido. "Incluso tú a veces puedes estar llena de sorpresas. Vamos, tengamos tu tan-llamado "día de diversión".

Ella se rió. "Sí, vamos." le dijo y sonrió.

Elliot tenía que admitir, que amaba su sonrisa. Especialmente cuando él era la causa de ella, aunque no era tan común como él deseaba. Admitía que la molestaba mucho sólo para verla enojarse, pero sentía que no tenía mucha opción. Él no era el que tenía el rol del chico que la hacía sonreír cada día. Ese era Mark. Incluso aunque no estuviera ya más con ella, no era como que Elliot tuviera una oportunidad ahora.

Él podía decir que ambos tenían una rivalidad silenciosa, pero no era como que fuera una competencia cerrada. Mark había ganado desde un principio. Elliot nunca tuvo oportunidad, ni siquiera ahora. Tal vez por eso era que había decidido pretender que sus sentimientos no eran la gran cosa, y que se irían después. Tal vez por eso había decidido mantenerlos como un secreto de todos, incluyendo a Zoey. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella de todos modos si le hubiera dicho algo? Conociéndola, comenzaría a discutir y a gritarle, y probablemente incluso a arrojarle objetos grandes.

Oh bueno.

Zoey comenzó a saltar hacía afuera de la habitación, y él la siguió. No podía entender exactamente por qué estaba tan alegre y tan… saltarina. Parecía ser el conejito energizar en forma de gato. Daba miedo. "¿Qué exactamente tienes en mente, de cualquier forma?

"¿Huh?" preguntó, haciendo parecer como que si no le estaba prestando mucha atención, y bajó las escaleras.

Él suspiró. No había veces en que en verdad escuchaba lo que él tenía que decir ¿o sí? "Quiero decir¿qué tienes planeado para que hagamos algo, que como tu dices, sea divertido?"

"¡Oh! Bueno, pensé que podíamos comenzar a comiendo bastante cosas dulces para subirnos el azúcar. ¡Después, iremos a un bar de karaoke a cantar unas cuantas canciones y antes de que se nos acabe el día podemos desvestirnos, unirnos a un club de locos y explorar las calles de Tokio!"

Él gruñó. "Zoey…"

Ella se rió. "¡Bromeaba! Primero, pensé que deberíamos desayunar por que aceptémoslo¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! No comí nada esta mañana sólo para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo. ¿No sabes donde podemos conseguir algo para comer?"

Él se detuvo justo antes de que terminaran de bajar los escalones. Estaba bromeando¿verdad? "Bromeas¿verdad?" Bueno, tenía que asegurarse.

Ella se tocó la cabeza, confundida. "Creo que ya te dije que solo estaba bromeando. En realidad no nos voy a poner a correr desnudos por Tokio. Sólo la gente demente hace eso. De cualquier modo, sobre el desayuno…"

"Zoey, esto es un café. Puedes desayunar aquí." Era gracioso como ella siempre trataba de probar que estaba equivocado cuando él le decía que era una idiota, y momentos después, ella probaría que él estaba en lo correcto de nuevo.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que hacen más que dulces y pasteles aquí?"

Y justo cuando él iba a bajar el último escalón de la escalinata, se tropezó, cayendo de cara en el suelo. Ese dicho común era cierto: la estupidez duele.

Zoey ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarlo a levantarse y simplemente lo miró, tratando de mantener ese recuerdo fresco en su memoria. Él se paró de nuevo, limpiando sus pantalones blancos. Miró furioso a la pelirroja quien trataba de suprimir su risita. "Claro, ríete todo lo que quieras. Tú eres la idiota. Has trabajado aquí desde hace como un año y aún no sabes ni lo que sirves."

Ella lo ignoró, aún tratando de reírse en silencio. "¿E-estás bien? Esa fue… una fea caída." Logró decir entre su risita.

Elliot la miro enojado, antes de entrar a al cocina con ella siguiéndolo. "Estoy seguro de que debes recordar el haberle servido cosas como pancakes a los clientes. Geez, Zoey, realmente eres lenta¿no?" Entonces él recordó que Wesley debía estar por los alrededores, pero mientras miraba a todo lados, se dio cuanta de que su amigo no estaba por allí. Pensó que debía haber salido. "¿Qué quieres? Tenemos pancakes, tocino, huevos." El miró por entre los gabinetes. "¿Cheerios?" le ofreció, mostrándole la caja del cereal.

Ella se recostó contra el mostrador de la cocina, apuntado al cereal. "Realmente no esperaba que tuvieras Cheerios. Pareces más del tipo al que le gusta comer algo como el Capitán Crunch o algo."

"¿Por qué siempre piensas estas cosas sobre mi? Parece que ya tienes en tu mente que tipo de comida o cereal me gustan. ¿Es por eso que siempre estas haraganeando¿Para tratar de descifrar que tipo de hombre soy?" Zoey giró sus ojos, mientras tomaba dos platos y los colocaba frente a ella. "No se te deberían ocurrir ideas mías simplemente con mirarme."

"¿Así que qué tratas de decir¿Que no debo 'juzgar un libro por su portada'?" le dijo ella, mientras lo ayudaba a servir el desayuno tomando la leche del refrigerador. "Bueno, no puedo realmente hacerte este tipo de preguntas considerando que te gusta guardarte todas estas cosas para ti mismo. Así que salgo con ideas sobre lo que podría funcionar contigo."

Él dejó caer el cereal en los platos mientras, reía por lo bajo. "Encuentro interesante como estás tan determinada a saber tanto sobre mi? Tanto, de hecho, que incluso estás tratando de de inventarte los hechos. ¿Qué hay con toda esa curiosidad sobre mi de cualquier forma¿Estas segura de que no estás enamorada de mi?" Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de chico, mientras la miraba verter la leche.

Ella giró sus ojos. "Sólo estoy tratando de resolver este misterio que sigues ocultándome ¿Y por que sigues preguntándome si estoy enamorada de ti¿Estás seguro que tú no eres el que está enamorado de _mí_, considerando que _tú_ eres el que está determinado a tratar de hacer que yo diga que soy una loca fan tuya o algo?"

Elliot respondió esa pregunta para sí mismo en su mente. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. "Te lo dije antes, Zoey. No eres mi tipo. Eres demasiado chillona para mi gusto."

Ella se encogió. "Si tu lo dices. Cuchara." le dijo, pasándole una, y tomando una para sí misma.

Él tomó una cuchara, y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Tomo sus primer bocado, antes de mirarla. Tenía una pregunta en su mente, pero dudaba en preguntar. No estaba seguro si ella en realidad le contestaría, o incluso si lo hacía, si le contestaría honestamente. "Zoey¿por qué exactamente quieres que nosotros nos… tú sabes, unamos?"

Zoey masticó su cereal, respondiendo con su boca llena. "¿Por qué exactamente quieres besarme treinta veces el día de hoy?" Él se heló, escuchándola. Allí lo atrapo.

Realmente no tenía una respuesta para Zoey. Él ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para sí mismo. Bueno, técnicamente la tenía, pero pretendió que no tenía nada que ver con su "apuesta". "Para probar que puedo." le respondió, aunque después se dio cuenta de que fue algo estúpido. ¿Eso siquiera era una razón?

Zoey levantó una ceja, pero siguió comiendo. "Bueno, entonces supongo que mi respuesta es 'para probar que _podemos_'."

El frunció el ceño. "No puedes simplemente responder mi pregunta con la misma respuesta que yo di."

"¿No puedo¿Por qué¿Hay una regla que lo diga? Porque si es así, déjame saber sobre ella."

Elliot estuvo a punto de comentar, pero ser detuvo. Se lo estaba regresando. Después de todos sus—exitosos—intentos para hacerla lucir estúpida, ella estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con él. Por supuesto, él no la dejaría hacer eso. A Elliot Grant no se le podía probar que estaba equivocado. Al menos no por Zoey Hanson. "Zoey, eres tan torpe."

"Huh?" Ella la miró, confundida.

Él suspiro, limpiando al lado de su boca de la chica con su dedo. "¿Podrías siquiera comer apropiadamente? Tienes leche en tu rostro." Le dijo con otro suspiro. Él vio que ella no se movió, y simplemente parpadeo. Él no quito su mano de la mejilla de Zoey y la miro fijamente.

Elliot pensó que podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes y separarse, tan pronto como ella esperaba que él hiciera algo. Pero al mirarla en ese momento, recordó la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Como la amaba.

En ese momento, no sintió que quisiera molestarla o decir algo grosero. En especial, no quería separarse. Trayendo su otra mano a la otra mejilla de la chica, la acercó y la besó. Pero a deferencia de las otras veces, él no se separó tan rápido. Esperaba que en lugar de decirle la verdad, podría revelarle cómo se sentía así. Sólo que ella no lo vería de esta manera. Para Zoey, esto solo era una apuesta.

Zoey no se movió y se mantuvo quieta en silencio. Él había esperado que lo empujara, pero estaba secretamente agradecido que no lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, algo _era_ extraño. ¿Ella también lo estaba besando?

Elliot se separó de ella, mirándola confundido. Podía decir que desde el punto de vista de la chica, ella también parecía estar confundida. Sin entender lo que había pasado, pretendió que ella no había hecho lo que había pensado, y se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, um… parece que te atrapé de nuevo, Zoey. Realmente estás perdiendo."

Ella parpadeó, tomándose un momento para volver a la realidad. "¡Oh¡Cierto! Um… sí¡rayos! dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. Él comprendió que ella tampoco estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido, juzgando por la mirada en su rostro. "Así que, um… voy a, uh…" ella se detuvo para hablar. "¡A lavar¡Yo voy a lavar, y tu puedes, um…"

"Limpiaré aquí." le dijo él, terminando su oración.

Zoey asintió. "¡Sí¡Tú podrías hacer eso!" le dijo tratando de sonreír. Aliviada de terminar la incomodidad en la cocina, ella salió, dejando a Elliot en sus pensamientos.

Él sabía que esto ya no era simplemente una apuesta. Estaba perdido en sus propios sentimientos, inseguro de cómo exactamente lidiar con ellos. Tal vez esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía en lugar de tener que reunir el valor para decir algo. Pero de nuevo, no estaba seguro de querer que ella supiera la verdad. Lo que fuera que él decidiera, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ella no sentía lo mismo. Incluso aunque Mark hubiera terminado con ella, los sentimientos de Zoey por él aún estaban allí, y probablemente regresarían muy pronto de cualquier modo.

Entonces recordó el beso. ¿Zoey realmente lo besó¿O fue sólo su imaginación? Ella no se había separado, pero eso tampoco quería decir que también lo había querido besar. Probablemente solo estaba confundida por toda la cosa. No significaba nada. No para ella.

Él limpio ambos platos antes de colocarlos de nuevo en su lugar. Continuó recordándose a sí mismo que toda esta cosa era simplemente una apuesta, y solamente eso.

Elliot escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abrió, lo que causó que volteara. Zoey entró, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Bueno, sí ya estás listo, supongo que ahora podemos salir y tener nuestro pequeño "día de diversión"! Espero que no lo hayas olvidado, por que no dejaré que te escapes tan fácilmente."

Él estaba sorprendido de que hubiera regresado a la normalidad tan fácilmente—o al menos de regreso a su forma "risueña". En realidad estaba aliviado, por que esto le hacía más fácil el no sentirse tan incomodo con respecto a lo que pasó. Suspiró. "Supongo que estaré atrapado en esto hasta que se termine¿eh? Que mal. Y yo que esperaba que se te hubiera olvidado."

"¡Hey, tenemos un acuerdo!" anunció ella, tomando el brazo del chico mientras lo comenzaba a sacar del café. "¡Ahora, vamos¡Tal vez aún sea de mañana, pero a tú paso, el sol se habrá ocultado para cuando hayamos salido de aquí!"

Elliot no estaba seguro si la distancia entre ellos se había hecho más pequeña o simplemente se había hecho más grande.

-Fin, Capítulo Cuatro.

¿Sabían que esta es la tercer historia con más reviews en toda la sección de Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power en inglés? Yep, en este momento tiene 400 reviews en total con sólo 14 capítulos.

Zoey aún no siente nada por Elliot. Está sólo "confundida" como dice él. Un no comienza el verdadero romance. Aunque ya establecimos que él la ama, así que ya.

Para no repetirlo una y otra vez, de una vez les digo a todos que le agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews y su apoyo. Me alegra mucho leerlos. Y en definitiva espero que dejen mucho más... por fis: )

Kanae-chan: No, no pensé que la odiaras, sólo que no te caía tan bien como Zoey, pero bueno no importa, y sí te creo jejeje. Oye tu berrinche estilo Zoey no incluye el arrojar libros ¿o sí? (comienza a alejarse lentamente) Jejeje ¿Fase maniática de Zoey? Piensas lo mismo que Elliot. Y jajajaja yo estoy igual que tú que no puedo encontrarme a algún Elliot por ningún lado, así que no te preocupes que no eres la única XD. Que bueno que mi traducción te parezca buena. Muchas gracias.

girl-uchiha: No te preocupes, no te estaba presionando para que leyeras, eso era simplemente si querías. No es mi intención dejar a la gente sin dormir cuando yo soy una de esas personas que duermen poco. Pero, bueno gracias y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Alba: Jeje, que bueno que te parezcan geniales y divertidos estos capítulos , gracias por decirlo. Sí es divertido cuando Elliot hace enojar a Zoey. Besos y abrazos a ti también.

Dani: Eres la única que ha dejado reviews para todos los capítulos XD. Gracias. Significa mucho. Muchas gracias por dejar un review en esta historia y en la de _Un simple beso_. Eh, bueno la historia no es tan extraña (tal vez sólo un poquito). Y sí Zoey es impredecible y espera a ver que más nos tiene. Pero bueno, te lo agradezco. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Ana Karen: Jejeje ese es el review más largo que he recibido y uno de los más largo que he leído. Muchas gracias a ti también por dejar un review en la historia de _Un simple beso_ y en ésta. Y aunque tu otro yo (¿tiene nombre propio o se llama igual que tu?) este en contra, yo también opino que tu primer review es importante, (en especial si es para esta historia n.n) porque yo aún me acuerdo de mi primer review. A mi también me gusta mucho Naruto y también me gusta mucho leer los fanfics, en especial los de la pareja SakuraxSasuke. ¿Tú a cual pareja le vas? Que bueno que te hayan gustado mis traducciones y muchas gracias por ambos reviews.

Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus comentarios.

¡Tiempo de la voz! "Ejem... ejem... ¿QUÉ pasará por la mente de Zoey¿QUIÉN cree que es extraño que Wesley simplemente se haya desvanecido¿ESTABA Elliot realmente imaginando o Zoey en verdad lo estaba besando también¿Le confesará Elliot a Zoey en algún momento sus sentimientos¿POR QUÉ ahora los capítulos no son tan largos como el segundo¿CÓMO logré traducir y colocar este capítulo a pesar de todas las tareas que tengo¿DÓNDE está Carmen Sandiego y podría estar Wesley donde ella está¡DESCÚBRANLO en el próximo capítulo de Treinta Besos!

Ahora, em, por favor vayan y lean _Gracias por Recordarlo _n.n, no les tomará más de cinco minutos leerlo.

Y ya saben, por favor déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea para ambas historias. Me agrada mucho leer lo que me escriben en sus reviews.

¡Gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia y hasta la próxima¡Cuídense!


	5. Chapter 5

OK, antes de que me ahorquen por atrasarme de nuevo, y esta vez más que nunca, quiero pedir disculpas. Gomenasai. Tengo varias razones por lo que no actualicé antes: primero, me enferme y estuve varios días en mi casa, en donde, ya les he explicado, no tengo Internet T.T. Segundo, he tenido tantos trabajos proyecto y tareas que no pude traducir nada entre semana. Tercero, como mi hermana perdió su memoria usb, se apoderó de la mía, y allí tenía este capítulo. Y por último, al fin me atreví a comenzar una historia propia, (no es de Tokio Mew Mew por que jamás lograría hacer un mejor fanfic que los que traduzco) tipo –personaje-xOC en el anime Beyblade con Kai, a ver como me va. Así que con todo esto, me atrasé, y sinceramente lo lamento mucho. Trataré de no atrasarme más. (Me inclino varias veces) Gomenasai, Gomenasai...

(Suspiro) Muy bien este capitulo trata principalmente sobre la apuesta y sobre Zoey explorando sus pensamientos a cerca de toda esta cosa de los besos.

Ok, antes de empezar necesito que sepan que "cooties" (pronunciación: cu-tis) no tiene significado en español, un amiga de Estados Unidos me explicó que "cooties" es una enfermedad imaginaria, tipo varicela, con que lo niños pequeños molestan a las niñas para no acercarse a ellas y que ellas no se les acerquen, y viceversa. Es una expresión que es usada usualmente en Estado Unidos.

Pero bueno, por cierto ¡yay!, estoy obsesionada con la canción 'One More Night' de Cascada, (pero... eso no creo que a nadie le importe en realidad), así que yendo al punto y ya habiendo explicado lo anterior les presento el capitulo cinco de Treinta Besos X3

V. "HEY, TÚ SABES."

Zoey revivió de nuevo los eventos recientes en su mente. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo que creyó que sucedió, en verdad sucedió. De acuerdo a su memoria, Elliot la había besado. Sí, okay, no había necesidad de sorprenderse por ello, considerando el hecho de que él _había_ hecho una especie de apuesta con ella sobre ser capaz de besarla treinta veces en un día. Ella aún no comprendía la razón de ello pero ese no era le punto; ya no lo era, al menos.

Ahora, también, de acuerdo con su memoria, cuando Elliot la había besado, ella de alguna manera, por alguna razón, también lo besó, lo cual Zoey sabía era un gran no-no, porque, incluso aunque el que Elliot la besara ya no era nada grave, _ella no_ tenía permitido besarlo también. No solo no era permitido, pero ni siquiera lo había querido. Así que ¿por qué lo hizo?

De nuevo, Zoey _no _miraba a Elliot de esa manera. Él era el idiota que tenía por jefe que la trataba como si no fuera nada, aunque era hermoso en los ojos de la ella y en los de todos lo demás, aun era—¡eso era! Se dio cuenta de que esa era la única posible explicación para todo este lío.

A Zoey no le gustaba Elliot pero sí creía que era un chico muy apuesto. Así que si un chico apuesto la besaba¿_por qué no_ habría de besarlo ella también? A quien le importaba que fuera un patán o no; ¡Aún era guapísimo!

Zoey sacudió su cabeza a esto. ¡Eso estaba mal! Ella le era fiel a Mark. No importaba que él hubiese o no terminado con ella. Ella lo llamaría después para ver que salió mal y solucionar las cosas con él. ¡Mientras tanto, no habaría absolutamente nada de apasionada-interacción con Elliot!

"¿Estás bien?"

Zoey volvió a la realidad y vio a su derecha para ver a Elliot quien la miraba de forma extraña. Ella se aclaró la garganta, asintiendo con la cabeza, nerviosa. "¡S-sí¡Por supuesto que lo estoy¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Él giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el frente, mientras continuaban caminando. "Bueno, estas sacudiendo tu cabeza y haciendo gestos con las manos para ti misma, pensé que tal vez estabas hablando con la voz en tu cabeza."

Whoa, eso era vergonzoso. "¡N-no, por supuesto que no! Estaba pensando, eso es todo." replicó ella. ¿Hablando con una voz en su cabeza? Ahora¿por qué haría ella algo así? Y no, por supuesto que eso no era lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

"¿Tienes usualmente estas conversaciones dramáticas contigo misma?" le preguntó, luciendo como si quisiera contener su risa. Ugh, ahora se estaba riendo de ella. Esto _no _estaba bien.

"¡Hey¡No estaba teniendo una conversación conmigo misma! Sólo estaba pensando ¿está bien?" le respondió, frustrada. Cruzó sus brazos y se volteó, decidiendo que ya no le hablaría más hasta que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. No era como que fuera requerido.

"Bien, bien, no estas siendo muy 'divertida' ahora¿o sí?" le dijo, con su famosa sonrisa presuntuosa.

¿Ahora la estaba molestando? Gruñó sabiendo que él probablemente estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida haciendo que ella se sintiera frustrada. Zoey frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que su "día de diversión" no funcionaría. Para que este fuera divertido, ambos tenían que estar divirtiéndose. Pero en ese momento, no había nada que pudieran hacer que fuera considerado divertido. Incluso si uno estaba disfrutando, era probable que el otro no.

Como ahora.

Y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta. _Estaba_ teniendo una conversación consigo misma en su cabeza. Realmente odiaba cuando Elliot tenía razón. Por supuesto, ella nunca le admitiría esto. Pero esta no era la primera vez que él había probado que ella estaba equivocada.

"Zoey."

Nop. Ya no le hablaría más. Elliot tenía razón sobre que ellos no era amigos. Nunca se llevaron bien, y nunca habían estado de acuerdo en nada. Las únicas veces en que esto había sucedido fue cuando pelearon contra los aliens, y ahora que esos tiempos se habían ido, sólo se la pasarían discutiendo todo el tiempo.

"Zoey…"

¿Por que seguía diciendo su nombre¿No había captado el punto? Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco triste por el hecho de que no pudieran ser amigos. Tal vez sólo estaba cansada de que dijera su nombre y de que la fastidiara. A ella no le agradaba Elliot, pero tampoco lo odiaba.

Zoey parpadeó, concentrándose en lo que estaba frente a ella. ¿Eso era un árbol…?

"¡Zoey!"

Antes de que Zoey pudiera reaccionar, sintió que se estrellaba contra un árbol frente a ella, lo que causó que se cayera de espaldas en el concreto. "¡Uuuf!" Cerró sus ojos, tratando de bloquear los rayos del sol mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Elliot se inclinó y suspiró "¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te distraes hablando contigo misma?"

Zoey recordó lo que de que ya no le hablaría más, pero decidió que había obtenido lo que se merecía por ello. "¿Qué¿La Madre Naturaleza se enfada conmigo y me lanza árboles al azar para noquearme?" Ella sabía no que no debía avergonzarse, aunque lo estaba. Pero no había necesidad, considerando que se había caído varias veces antes frente a Elliot.

En lugar de contestar, él sonrió y le tendió una mano para que ella la tomara y se levantara. "Apresúrate a levantarte antes de que alguien te vea. Estoy seguro de que no les importarías, pero muchas gente me conoce y es un tanto vergonzoso estar contigo."

Ella giró sus ojos. Estaba preocupado de que lo avergonzara. Pero al menos estaba tratando de ayudarla. Eso era un gesto lo suficientemente amable. Tomó su mano y él la levantó del piso. "Oww, me duele mi trasero."

Elliot reprimió su risa. "Realmente o necesitas decirme estas cosas." le dijo, y continuó caminando hacía adelante tan pronto como vio que estaba bien y de pie. "Pensé que ya no me hablarías más."

O era que él era bueno leyendo mentes o había sido muy obvia. "Yo nunca dije eso." le replicó, limpiando la suciedad de su falda, siguiéndolo.

"Bueno, supuse que ese era el caso cuando decidiste no escuchar cuando te advertía sobre encontrarte cara a cara son el Sr. Árbol allá atrás."

Ella se rió. "¿Sr. Árbol?"

Él suspiró. "Como sea." le replicó, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Así que cual es el problema, de cualquier forma¿Te enfadaste porque te dije que estabas hablando contigo misma en tu cabeza? No hay necesidad de enfadarse por la verdad."

¿Esa había sido la verdadera razón? Zoey pensó que eso había sido en ese momento, pero tal vez estaba molesta por otras razones. Tal vez fue el beso; ¿o todos los besos¿O tal vez solo estaba buscando una razón para enfadarse? "No, no fue—¡hey¿Qué dije sobre eso¡Yo no hablo conmigo misma en mi cabeza!"

"Claro, porque la razón por la que te estrellaste contra el árbol allá atrás, fue por que _querías._" él continuo hablando, pero Zoey no le prestó atención a sus palabras.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta con él por muchas razones, y no había un propósito para sumarlas todas en una sola para querer ignorarlo. Después de todo, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo en ese momento. Se preguntó si estaba bien hacerlo, considerando que la última vez que lo intentó, se estrelló contra un árbol en público.

"¡Necesitas detenerte!" le gritó ella de repente, sorprendida de su propio comentario. No había pretendido gritar eso, y se preguntaba si ese era su propio grito. ¿Tal vez alguien se había apoderado de su cuerpo y estaba enviando mensajes secretos sobre dominación mundial a través de el? Eso era muy improbable.

Elliot también estaba sorprendido. Se detuvo, parpadeando, nunca antes viendo que Zoey le gritara de esa forma. No era como que nunca le hubiera gritado antes, pero parecía que le había salido de la nada. "¿Es sobre lo que dije antes que estabas hablando contigo misma? Porque si es así—"

"No, no es eso, es sólo que…" ¿Cómo se suponía que ella supiera de que se trataba? Ni siquiera había tenido intenciones de gritar eso. "No puedes… ¡no puedes seguir besándome!"

Los ojos de Elliot se abrieron de sobremanera en eso. Había esperado escuchar eso por parte de ella, pero estaba sorprendido de lo seria que parecía sobre ello. No sabía como exactamente responder a eso, haciendo esa la segunda vez en ese día que se quedaba sin saber que decir.

Zoey parpadeó. ¿Acababa de decir eso? "Quiero decir, tú… no hay una verdadera razón para eso. Cómo dijiste antes, es sólo para probar que puedes. Quiero decir¿por qué habrías de querer besarme?"

Él no respondió a eso, y simplemente se volteó para evitar mirarla a los ojos y pensar en lo que ella había dicho. "Tienes razón. No hay una verdadera razón detrás de ello. Bien, si no quieres que lo haga, entonces no lo haré."

¿Eso era todo? De todas las veces que había tratado de convencer a Elliot de algo¿esta era la vez que lo había logrado? Zoey pensó sobre esto. Acababa de convencerlo de que no la besara. Pero ¿en verdad quería eso? Ella sabía que nos sentía nada por Elliot, pero sí se _sentía_ atraída por él. En realidad estaba sorprendida de que él hubiera anunciado que la iba a besar treinta veces—todo en un día—pero no estaba _molesta_. Después de todo¿qué chica podría molestarse por que uno de los chicos más apuestos de Tokio quisiera besarla? Zoey no.

"Hey, tú sabes," comenzó, llamando su atención. "Supongo que podríamos convertir esto en una apuesta oficial, entonces ¿allí habría una razón?" Seguro, ella amaba a Mark, pero ¿por qué habría de perderse una oportunidad como esta?

El rostro de Elliot mostraba fácilmente su reacción a esto. "Whoa, espera¿quieres volver esto una apuesta oficial?"

"Si logras besarme treinta veces en un día, entonces puedes quitarme la paga de un mes."

"Muy bien, si no lo logro, entonces tú—"

"Me pagaras 2500 yens la hora."

"!Qué!" exclamó Elliot mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente. "¿2500 yens? Ahora, eso es exagerarlo un poco¿no crees? Eso es más de el doble de lo que te pago ahora."

"Mira, son 2500 yens o la apuesta se termina." Zoey se dio cuenta de que esa era una buena oportunidad para elevar su paga un poco. Primero que nada, realmente se la merecía, considerando que ella era la única que en realidad trabajaba en el café. Y segundo había mucho que ella quería comprar, pero aún no podía, porque incluso con lo que Elliot le pagaba, aún no era suficiente.

Elliot suspiró. Accediendo, asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, pero sabes que las otras chicas se van a molestar mucho cuando se enteren. Eso es, si tú ganas." Él se tomó un momento para pensar. "Ahora, espera¿que obtengo yo de todo esto?"

Zoey parpadeó. "Ya te lo dije. No me tendrás que pagar por un mes."

"¿Crees que me importa si tengo que pagarte o no? No es como que me falte dinero ni nada por el estilo, e incuso si ese fuera el caso, no tendría ningún problema en recuperarlo. Tú por otro parte, amarías recibir más de el doble de tu paga, pero yo no obtengo un beneficio haciendo esto¿o sí?"

Ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía un buen punto allí. "Um¿me habrás besado treinta veces?"

"Zoey."

"¿Qué? No sé lo que quieres. Me puedes molestar, fastidiar, y arrojar cosas; ¿todo por un mes?" Lo pensó un poco más. Básicamente, este era el momento en que debía preguntarse a sí misma¿Qué le podía dar al hombre que lo tenía todo? Realmente, qué podría querer Elliot de ella, nada menos. "No lo sé. Yo… ¿te compraré un pony?"

Él giro sus ojos. "Okay, si tu ganas, te pagare el doble. Sí yo gano, trabajaras el doble, " declaró continuando. "Junto con todas ese cosas que me dijiste," se detuvo por un momento. "Menos el pony."

Ella ahogo un grito. "¡Whoa! No te importa perder tu dinero¿pero si te importa el que puedas hacerme trabajar hasta morir o no¡Eso es simplemente cruel!" se quejó ella cruzando sus brazos. "Mira, te dejare hacer todo lo que te dije antes, pero no hacerme trabajar hasta la muerte. ¡Y también te daré el pony!"

"¡Yo no quiero un pony!"

"¡Bueno, tendrás uno!"

Él gruñó. "¡Bien! Si tú ganas, te pagaré el doble por dos meses. Si yo gano, no te pagare por dos meses, pero sí tendrás que trabajar como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Así que es doble o nada. ¿Trato?"

"¿Dos meses¡No puedo hacer eso por dos meses!" Ella comenzó a quejarse, pero se detuvo al recibir la mirada seria de Elliot. "Muy bien, bien, dos meses sin paga. ¡Oh, y el ganador tiene derecho de burlarse!"

Elliot cruzó sus brazos "Zoey¿cuantos años tienes¿Cuatro?"

"¡Hey!" gritó ella, haciendo una mueca. "Si yo gano, quiero tener la posibilidad de asegurarme que lo recuerdes, ya que te gusta restregarme las cosas en la cara todo el tiempo. Eso es lo justo." Ella en verdad lo creía. Siempre la molestaba, y ella nunca lo podía hacer, porque incluso si lo hacía, el sólo lo haría peor¿así que cuál era el punto? Al menos de esta manera, podía molestarlo, y él no podría hacer nada sobre ello.

Él gimió, girando sus ojos de nuevo. "Bien, Zoey, el ganador tiene derecho de burlarse. Sabes, a veces puedes ser muy inmadura."

Ella cruzó sus brazos. "Hmph, mira quien habla. Me fastidias todo el tiempo como si aún estuviéramos en Kinder. Estoy sorprendida de que no me has acusado de que tengo cooties.

"Tú sí tienes cooties."

Ella volteó a verlo, levantando una ceja. Viendo una sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro, ella se rió por lo bajo. "Allí vas de nuevo con tus sorpresas. De cualquier modo, ahora la apuesta es oficial, ahora podemos empezar oficialmente. Tienes que besarme treinta veces, y yo tengo que asegurarme de que no pases de las veintinueve."

"Whoa, whoa, espera." le dijo, levantando sus manos en el aire. "Quieres decir veintiséis veces. Ya te he besado cuatro veces, así que eso ya está contado."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Nuh-uh. Hicimos la apuesta oficial en este momento, así que cualquier beso antes de esto no cuenta. Tienes que empezar desde el principio, lo que significa que tienes que besarme treinta veces más para—"

Porque parecía que se había vuelto una rutina, Zoey fue detenida por un beso. Ella no se molesto en separarse, pero se aseguró de no besarlo tampoco, asegurándose de que la acción no crearía preguntas que no podría responder después. Aún así, estaba sorprendida de cuanto había durado el beso. Ya había pasado… ¿un minuto? Parecían más cinco. Esperen… ¿_eran _cinco minutos? Ella se aseguro de a próxima vez tendría algo para medir el tiempo.

Elliot se separó, con una mirada seria en su rostro. "Allí, ese es el quinto beso. Si no lo crees, considerando su duración, puedes contarlo como cinco besos diferentes. De cualquier forma si lo quieres creer, sólo tengo que besarte veinticinco veces más¿entendido?"

Ella parpadeó, y lo miro en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo la _había_ besado? De cualquier modo, Ese era _definitivamente_ el beso más largo que jamás hubiera recibido. Tenía suerte de que él no hubiera preguntado por qué no lo había interrumpido durante esos—¡dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!—minutos. ¿Cómo le fue posible respirar? Tal vez sólo se estaba imaginando las cosas y ese beso no había durado _tanto_. Tal vez por la manera en que la beso, lo había hecho parecer de esa manera.

"U-um¡Claro¡Sí, veinticinco besos más¡Lo entiendo!" le dijo dándose cuenta de que él ya no estaba más enfrente de ella y ya estaba caminando frente a ella. Corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

Fue cuando Zoey comenzó a preguntarse. ¿Por qué decidió continuar con la puesta? Ella admitía que Elliot definitivamente _no_ era malo besando, y hacer que la besara treinta veces _no _era algo malo, pero ¿valía la pena¿Estaba mal cuando no habían sentimientos involucrados¿Y que había de Mark? Si lograban regresar a estar juntos de nuevo¿estaría bien con el hecho de que su jefe la había besado treinta veces y a ella no le había molestado en lo más mínimo?

Zoey sabía que estaba sobre-pensando esto. Después de todo, eran un buen plan. Dejaría que Elliot la besara veintinueve veces y luego simplemente se aseguraría que no la besara una última vez. Luego tendría el beneficio de tener el doble de su salario, y habría sido besada por un realmente—aunque grosero—guapísimo chico. ¿Cuántas chicas no quisieran ser ella en este momento?

Realmente no había nada por que quejarse. En ese momento ni siquiera estaba con Mark, así que eso no significaría que le estaba siendo infiel. Después de todo, ella había sido a la que habían terminado. Y el _quere_r ser besada por Elliot—¿era eso algo malo?

Ella suspiró. "Estoy pensando demasiado." susurró para sí misma, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Elliot, quien estaba a una corta distancia de ella, la volteó a ver. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Huh?" Zoey lo miró. "Oh, no, nada." Ella se detuvo antes de hablar de nuevo. "Hey¿a donde vamos?" preguntó, aunque antes de que él pudiera responder, se dio cuenta de que ella había sido la que había querido que ella y Elliot salieran, así que era cuestión suya. "Qué te parece la playa."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿La playa?"

Zoey asintió. "Sí, la playa. Aún este temprano, así que aún es buen tiempo para ir allí. Y llovió antes, pero como es un día libre… quiero decir¿por qué no?"

Elliot no dijo nada mientras caminaba. Entonces formó un sonrisa presuntuosa. "Si no te conociera, diría que me llevas a una _cita,_ Zoey."

"¿Nya?" Ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. "¡No es una cita! Ya te lo dije antes, es sólo para que no 'unamos', ya que nunca lo hacemos, y para probar de que podemos salir como _amigos_. ¡Esto no es una cita!"

¿Lo era?

¡Ugh¿por qué todo lo que Elliot decía hacía que ella quisiera preguntarse a cerca de todo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él era la razón por la que "pensaba demasiado" todo el tiempo. ¡Esto _no _era una cita! Pasarían el día juntos como amigos, y si no se unían, entonces como parte de la apuesta. Zoey sabía que tenía que ignorar cualquier comentario que Elliot hiciera durante el resto del día.

Después de todo, Elliot le había pedido que fueran a la playa antes, y eso no había sido una cita. E incluso si él había traído al resto del equipo en aquel entonces, esto no era diferente.

"Sí tú lo dices. A la playa entonces. Supongo que no he estado allí desde hace algún tiempo, así que no me importaría ir allí por una rato." Él continuó caminando derecho, pero aún así, no se atrevía a quitar esa sonrisa presuntuosa—esa sonrisa maliciosa. "Espero que no tengas un gran momento de película en tu mente sobre un romántico beso en la arena o algo."

Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar. "Eso es simplemente eww, Elliot. Accedí a esta apuesta, pero no lo estoy haciendo porque en realidad _quiera_ besarte o nada. La única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es por que no me importaría que me pagaran el doble por dos meses." Eso era un mentira¿y que? Y además era solo una semi-mentira. Ella en realidad estaba en la apuesta por el dinero, y solo _parcialmente_ por lo de los besos. Además no era como que no pudiera vivir sin ello.

Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si tu lo dices, Zoey." le repitió como antes, haciendo que Zoey se preguntara si en realidad le creía. También se preguntaba si podía leer mentes, ya que le había leído la mente muchas veces antes durante ese día.

"Como sea." murmuró ella, siguiéndolo. Sabía que Elliot trataría de jugar con su mente por el resto del día. Pero no importaba que, ella tenía que recordar que no debía dejar que lograra confundirla. Probablemente trataría de hacerla considerar el "sentir algo" por él, a pesar de que no sentía nada. Incluso si no le importaba que él la besara, no era como que lo estuviera haciendo por los "sentimientos" que no estaban allí. Ni siquiera era un capricho.

Repitió en su cabeza: _Yo no siento nada por Elliot. Yo no siento nada por Elliot. Yo no siento nada por Elliot. _

Pero luego se mareo, y decidió que este sería un largo día.

-Fin, Capítulo Cinco.

Bien, hay que dejar en claro que Zoey está más en la apuesta por lo de los besos que por el dinero, así que ya está establecido. Zoey tiene sentimientos confundidos en este momento, pero aún es muy pronto para que sienta lago por Elliot. Así que ya!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Exceptuando el de mi loca de mi hermana, les agradezco a todos su apoyo. Me hacen sentir muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir traduciendo T.T (lagrimas de felicidad) a pesar de todo. Gracias a los que dejaron un review en la historia de _Gracias por Recordarlo _también Le daría galletitas a todos los que me escriben algo, pero por aquí no se puede, ni tampoco por fax. Erm, galletas imaginarias para todos!!

Alba: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes que incluso te agradecería un review con una palabra y sería bien recibido. Ya pronto veras que pasa con Mark O.O. Gracias por el otro review en _Gracias por Recordarlo_. Tienes razón, sólo por que una persona es seria y fría no significa que no le importen los demás. Besos y abrazos también.

Ana Karen: Gracias por este review y el de _Gracias por Recordarlo_. Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado ese capítulo y esa historia. ¿Cuales son tus fanfics favoritos de SasuxSaku? Yo he leído muchos en inglés y aunque disfruto leerlos, son pocos los que han logrado convencerme. El que más me ha gustado es uno del día de San Valentín, y aunque sé que es extraño por que trata sobre que Sasuke le confiesa sus sentimientos (o algo parecido) a Sakura (algo arrevesado no?) en el día de San Valentín, fue el que más me logró convencer. , Pero bueno... ¿Así que tu otro yo no apreció? Oh, OK. Por cierto la parte en la que Elliot le dijo que Zoey hablaba con una voz en su cabeza me recordó ti y a tu otro yo en la mente de Ana, XD. Al fin que ¿nombre le piensas poner? Jejeje, Ya sabes, muchas gracias por tus largos reviews.

Dani: Sip once años, comencé a estudiar en un colegio bilingüe desde que tenía 5, y la mitad de mis clases son en inglés y la otras en español. Pero de algo me sirve¿no¿Ya te estabas comenzando a desesperar? Bueno, supongo que me lo esperaba, pero bueno al menos no soy como Arisa que actualiza cada medio año, XD. Gracias por le review en la historia de _Gracias por Recordarlo_, jajaja por poco y ahorcabas a Mark. Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia desde el principio y por lo que dices.

Hinata Hyuga 07: Que bueno que te guste el fic. Supongo que sí es cierto lo que dijiste, ambas cosas son difíciles. Ahora que me toca verlo desde ambos puntos de vista, comprendo que significa lo que llaman 'bloqueo de autor' por que apenas llevo un capitulo de la historia que comencé a escribir y ya no se que poner para el siguiente capítulo, mientras que al traducir tengo que ver que todo quede bien y con sentido y cuando no entiendo muy bien lo que el autor mismo quiere decir tengo que buscar el como interpretarlo. Muchas gracias. Un kiss a ti también.

ximeniusca: Jajaja... erm, erm, cough-Ximena-cough cough-estas loca-cough. Primero que nada te pedí el review en broma por que sabía que ni siquiera has leído esta historia. Segundo cuando publique mi libros (si es que algún día lo hago) entonces allí ganaré dinero, porque hasta a ti te gustan y eres del tipo a la que no le gusta nada. Tercero mientras tanto debería cobrarte derechos de autor por plagiarte los nombres de mis personajes, los cuales, es el colmo, ni siquiera sabes como escribir bien XP.

rika-chan: Jajaja es cierto todo lo que dijiste de Zoey y de Elliot. Por cierto, tu carita ¬ me hizo reír. Mi parte favorita cuando yo leí ese capitulo también fue la parte en la que Zoey pensó que Elliot la iba a besar. Y no eres la única, creo que todas aquí la envidiamos, cómo ella dijo ¿quién no quisiera ser ella en estos momentos?

Kanae-chan: Jajaja gracias por decirlo. Sip, once años de algo me sirven. Jejeje no hay editoriales por aquí cerca, y si apenas me da tiempo de traducir un capitulo de esta historia, no creo que me sea muy fácil que se diga traducir libros enteros. Pero lo consideraré XD. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Mi gratitud también va para Jessi quien dejó un review en la historia de _Gracias por Recordarlo_ realmente me agrado tu review, y a Miru Yumi quien me mando un mensaje, también espero que podamos hablar pronto. (Supongo que si leen esta historia están leyendo esto). Espero que algún día dejen un review aquí y me hagan saber lo que piensan de esta historia.

Que bueno que haya mucha gente que opina lo mismo que yo: Que la pareja de Elliot y Zoey es de lo mejor. No saben la decepción que me lleve a enterarme del final ZoeyxMark, hasta me entró la depresión XD. Pero bueno para eso están los fanfics, para alegrarnos.

Por cierto, ya empecé a traducir el siguiente capítulo así que no me tardaré mucho en él.

¡Tiempo de la voz¿QUÉ irá a suceder entre Elliot y Zoey en la playa¿CUÁNDO finalmente comenzará Zoey a tener sentimientos por Elliot¿QUIÉN piensa que Arisa está mintiendo sobre los sentimientos _reales_ de Zoey (y en realidad no lo está)¿POR QUÉ aún es de mañana con 1/6 de la historia ya terminada¿DÓNDE está Carmen San Diego, quien no tiene nada que ver con esta historia¿CÓMO saldrá todo al final? Descúbranlo en el siguiente (haciendo esto un 1/5 de la historia ya completada) capítulo de… dun dun dun!… ¡TREINTA BESOS! x3?

Hasta la próxima!! Cuídense!! Y... por cierto, no se olviden de sus reviews XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo a todos!! Ok, sé que dije que iba actualizar pronto la última vez y ahora deben creerme una mentirosa de lo peor por que me tardé más de una semana en actualizar, pero en serio que no pude, porque estuve en semana de exámenes de trimestre y bueno, honestamente estuve bastante ocupada con muchas otras cosas más. En serio, que no soy una mentirosa. También he estado ocupada con mis otros proyectos. Estuve trabajando en mi historia "Finalmente te Encontré" que por cierto, va por un mejor camino del que esperaba. También coloqué el primer capítulo de una traducción de Naruto de mi pareja favorita de la serie, SasukexSakura, titulada "Un Día De San Valentín Que No Olvidaran" originalmente de NoOnesGal1848 y su título en inglés es 'A Valentines Day They Won't Forget'. Además de eso ya comencé a trabajar en otra traducción ZoeyxElliot, un oneshot que se titula "Atrapada en el Elevador Contigo" así que espérenla junto con el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo. Amo a mis lectores, amo a mis reviewers y amo sus reviews. Gracias por todo, por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis traducciones, por tenerme paciencia y por usar su valioso tiempo para escribirme. Todos ustedes son de lo mejor!!!

Bueno, a continuación les presento el, tan esperado, sexto capítulo de Treinta Besos!! X3

VI. EL ESPACIO ENTRE LOS SUEÑOS Y LA REALIDAD

Elliot Grant siempre amó la playa. Era simple y tranquila. La brisa del océano siempre había sido suficiente para relajarlo cuando necesitaba sentirse calmado. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, realmente disfrutaba sentir la arena debajo de sus pies. Por supuesto, en ese momento, la arena aún estaba húmeda por la lluvia, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Volteó a su derecha, preparándose para decirle algo a Zoey, pero tan pronto como abrió su boca, se dio cuenta de que ella ya había comenzado a correr, acercándose al agua "¡¿Zoey?!"

Volteándose para mirarlo, Zoey simplemente se rió, desacelerando el paso para que él la alcanzara. "¡Apresúrate!" le gritó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "Cielos, ¡Eres tan lento!"

Él negó con su cabeza en frustración, caminando hacia ella, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Y tú eres increíblemente molesta. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías." le comentó, mientras otra sonrisa presuntuosa se forma en su rostro.

"Gracioso, yo podría decir lo mismo sobre ti." le replicó ella, formando su propia sonrisa presuntuosa. Por supuesto, Elliot tenía que reírse de eso "¡¿Q-que?!"

Él se cubrió el rostro en intentos de detenerse, pero no le funcionó mientras continuaba riéndose. "Es entretenido verte tratar de actuar como yo. Créeme Zoey _no_ puedes hacer bien esa sonrisa." le dijo, dándose cuenta de que lo acababa de hacer reír, lo cuál, no debería sonar como algo raro, pero en verdad era raro, cuando _él_ era el que se estaba riendo.

Ella lo miró. "Tienes razón. ¡Soy muy linda para hacer algo así!" le dijo riéndose rápidamente.

Elliot simplemente giró sus ojos, antes de apuntar hacía el resto de la playa. "Probablemente elegiste el peor día para estar aquí, eh?"

"Yuck." dijo Zoey, mientras caminaba sobre la arena. "Sí, debí haber sabido que estaría así. Oh bueno al menos está vacía, ¿cierto?" Ella corrió por la arena y se sentó en una gran roca haciendo espacio e indicándole a él que se sentara.

Él suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos del sol. Aunque estaba aliviado de que no tendría que estar frente a nadie más, tampoco estaba muy alegre por el hecho de estar solo de nuevo con Zoey. Seguro, viendo como el estaba enamorado de ella, eso parecería algo perfecto. Pero los dos aún no habían discutido su beso en la cocina, por que para este momento, él ya estaba seguro de que ella en verdad lo había besado también.

Aún así, él se sentó junto a ella en la roca, lo más atrás que pudo para que sus pies no tocaran la arena. Estiró sus brazos. "Así que, Zoey, tú fuiste la que nos trajo aquí. ¿Qué exactamente tienes planeado para que nosotros hagamos, de cualquier modo?"

Zoey dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción. "Bueno, supuse que podríamos nadar, pero está hecho un desastre aquí." le dijo recostándose en sus codos, antes de dejar escapar un risita. "Recuerdas la última vez que ambos vinimos aquí y tu viniste luciendo tu pequeño speedo?"

Él se ruborizó ante el comentario y miro hacía otro lado. Debió haber esperado que ella dijera algo así. "Sí, bueno–"

"¿Aún usas esa cosa?" le preguntó. Él negó con su cabeza, molesto, mientras ella continuaba riéndose. "Tienes un interesante gusto en trajes de baño, Elliot."

Elliot sacudió su cabeza, aún molesto, en intentos de evitar mirarla para que ella no notara lo rojo de su rostro. "Así que... Solía venir mucho aquí cuando era pequeño." A él en realidad no le agradaba la idea de hablar sobre su pasado, pero en este punto, lo prefería más que el tema que estaban tratando.

La risa de la chica desapareció. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió, permaneciendo callado por un momento. Aunque había exitosamente cambiado el tema de los speedos, ahora no tenía otra opción que empezar a hablar sobre su historia. Pero por más que odiara hablar sobre sí mismo, realmente no le importaba más hablarle de esto a Zoey. "Papá solía traerme mucho a la playa. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el laboratorio; conmigo siguiéndolo a todos lados, por supuesto." Él se detuvo para reír por lo bajo. "Pero siempre que encontraba un poco de tiempo, usualmente los fines de semana, veníamos juntos a la playa. Mamá también venía con nosotros algunas veces."

Mientras que Zoey lo miraba de cerca, Elliot miraba el sol. Abrió su boca para continuar hablando, pero decidió que ya había dicho suficiente. Siempre que hablaba sobre sus padres, simplemente se acordaba lo mucho que extrañaba tenerlos con él. La vida realmente había cambiado desde el día en que se fueron.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo, y se dio cuenta de que el silencio probablemente sólo hizo que Zoey sintiera lastima por él. Incluso, aunque fuera algo lindo que parecía que a ella le importaba, podía ver esa expresión en su rostro por la orilla de sus ojos, y no le gustaba verla viéndolo de esa manera. "Así que, de cualquier modo, supongo que simplemente siempre he pensado que la playa es un buen lugar para venir cuando necesito aclarar mi mente o algo."

La expresión en el rostro de Zoey no había cambiado, y realmente estaba comenzando a molestarle. Él se paró, tomando el brazo de la chica, mientras comenzaba a halarla hacía el agua. "Vamos."

"¿Nyaa–? ¡¿A donde vamos?!"

"A nadar."

"¡Pero todo esta hecho un desastre!"

"No está tan mal."

"¿Y si hay medusas allí adentro? ¡Rayos, me da miedo sólo pensar en ellas!"

"No te preocupes por las medusas."

"¡Y estamos en nuestra ropa!" se quejó ella, mientras que Elliot giraba sus ojos. Él le soltó el brazo por un momento para abrir la cremallera de su chaleco. "Oh, sí claro, fácil para ti, pero de ninguna manera me quitaré algo frente a ti."

"No lo hagas. No es algo complicado nadar en tu ropa, sabes. Es un día caluroso, se secará rápido." Él tiró su chaleco hacía una roca cercana, y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos.

Ella gimió y comenzó a quitarse los suyos también. "¿Seguro que puedes nadar así? Quiero decir, dejaste tú pequeño y lindo speedo en el café, podrías sentirte incomodo." le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Él la miró seriamente durante unos segundos, pero luego puso su sonrisa superior. "Creo que puedo manejarlo." le dijo, mientras le tomaba el brazo de nuevo y comenzaba a llevarla hacía el agua, mientras que las olas ya les estaban llegando a los tobillos.

Elliot la llevó hacía el agua, y la halo hacía adentro hasta que estuvieron en un lugar lo suficientemente profundo para poder flotar, para que sus pies no tocaran más el fondo.

Él soltó el brazo de Zoey mientras tomaba un respiro, rápidamente hundiéndose antes de resurgir de nuevo. Suspiró, mirando al cielo, sintiéndose tranquilo. Eso fue, antes de que Zoey hablara otra vez.

"¿Sabes? Puedo recordar a cierto chico llamado Elliot quien tenía problemas para mantenerse a flote antes."

Él parpadeó, y la miró. "¿Huh?"

Ella flotó en el agua sobre su espalda mientras replicaba. "Tú sabes. Ese día en que el predacito atacó. Casi te ahogaste ese día, pero Bridget te salvó."

Le tomo un momento a Elliot pensar, pero luego comprendió de lo que Zoey estaba hablando. "Bueno, sí, pero ¡hey! Bajo las circunstancias en las que estaba, por supuesto que iba a tener problemas."

Ella asintió, aunque, era obvio que ella, por alguna razón, no parecía creerle. "Claro, bajo las circunstancias de que no puedes nadar." le dijo riéndose.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo nadar!" se quejó él, aunque escuchándose a sí mismo hablar, se dio cuenta de comenzaba a sonar chillón como Zoey. Le dio un tic solo de pensarlo. "He nadado, he surfeado… Dios, incluso he buceado. SÉ como nadar, Zoey.

"¡Mírate! ¡Apenas puedes mantenerte a flote!" le dijo, mientras que Elliot giraba sus ojos ante el comentario. Ella nadó frente a él y tomó sus brazos, tratando de moverlos. "Mantén tus brazos firmes. Y nada con los pies."

Él la miró frustrado por un momento, antes de suspirar en derrota, decidiendo que ni siquiera se molestaría en pelear más con ella por esto. Intentó pretender que en realidad la estaba escuchando, mientras ella continuaba enseñándole como nadar, a pesar de que el sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. De hecho, él era probablemente mejor nadador que ella.

Zoey nadó detrás de él para poder continuar tratando de arreglar el nivel de sus brazos. "Así que, um... ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso, de cualquier forma?"

Él se mantuvo en silencio un momento, recordando lo que ocurrió ese día. "Bueno, tú sabes... el predacito atacó y fui arrojado al agua. _Hubiera_ nadado, pero con el impacto del bote al ser volteado y al darse tan fuerte contra el agua de ese modo, sin mencionar el ser arrastrado al fondo por ese predacito, no podía hacer mucho que digamos." le dijo suspirando. "De cualquier modo, Bridget logró salvarme, eso es todo." Zoey solo asintió, mientras él continuaba, riéndose rápidamente. "Es un tanto irónico el haber sido salvado por un beso y todo."

Ella lo miró escuchándolo. "... ¿Qué?"

Elliot giró su cabeza un poco, para que al menos pudiera verla detrás de él por la orilla de su ojo. En realidad se le había olvidado de que no se lo había mencionado antes. "Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, no estuve seguro al principio, pero eventualmente me di cuenta de que mientras estuvimos allí abajo, ella me besó. Creo que eso me salvo, en realidad."

" ... Oh."

Elliot parpadeó, escuchando el tono de su voz. En lugar de ser un simple 'oh', parecía que había algo más en ello, algo como... decepción, ¿talvez? "¿Qué?"

"¿Nya? ¡Oh! ¡Nada, no es nada!" le replicó ella, dándole una risa nerviosa. "Sólo pienso que es extraño, tú sabes, tú y... Bridget. Nunca pensé que ustedes dos…"

Él volteo su cuerpo completamente para verla. ¿Acaso estaba molesta? ¿Tal vez estaba celosa? Sacó esta idea de su cabeza, negando la posibilidad de que ella pensara sobre él de ese modo. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar pensar de que algo andaba mal con su voz en el sentido de que ella no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que él y Bridget se hubieran besado. "... ¿Porque habría de importarte eso?"

Zoey se ruborizó ligeramente, teniendo dificultad para darle una respuesta. "Uh, ¡no! Sólo quiero decir que... tú sabes, solo creo que Bridget lo haría mucho mejor."

Elliot se rió de eso. "Oh, ¿en serio?"

Zoey de nuevo intentó hacer la sonrisa presuntuosa."Sí, en serio."

Él trató de contener su risa. Por más absurda que se viera, aún se miraba linda cuando lo intentaba. "De nuevo, Zoey. Ya para de hacer eso de la sonrisa superior. Me estas comenzando a dar miedo."

"Oh, ¿así que tú puedes hacerlo pero, yo no?" le preguntó haciendo una mueca.

Viendo su expresión él se rió presuntuosamente. "Porque yo me veo bien haciéndolo."

Ella parpadeó, antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas. "¡Oh, sí, claro!" le dijo, mientras seguía riéndose.

Elliot no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Entonces recordó su reciente descubrimiento: como la amaba. Era extraño ese momento en el agua, con Zoey. Él se pasaba casi todos los días con ella, pero el estar en ese instante, el sentimiento que él tenía, hacía parecer todo casi irreal, como si estuviera soñando. Talvez pronto despertaría.

Él quitó de nuevo esos pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que se estaba poniendo demasiado serio con la situación. Volvió al sueño-realidad o lo que sea que fuera– eventualmente lo descubriría–y apuntó detrás de Zoey. "... Zoey, hay una medusa detrás de ti."

Tal como lo esperaba Elliot, Zoey saltó en el agua con un fuerte grito. "¡¿NYA?!" Pero no era exactamente lo que había esperado cuando Zoey saltó del agua, hacia él, aferrándose a su cuello. "¡¿DONDE?!"

"¡GAH!" gritó Elliot, sintiendo un ligero dolor por esta acción. "¡Acabas de patearme las costillas!"

Zoey miró el rostro del muchacho, sin remover las manos de alrededor de su cuello. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, deja de comportarte como un bebé grande!"

Él la miró en shock. ¡¿Ella lo golpea brutalmente, y ahora él era el bebé?! "¡¿YO?! ¡¿BEBÉ?! ¡Si alguien es un bebé, esa eres tú! ¡Considerando que tú eres la que está gritando y saltando, sintiéndote asustada de medusas imaginarias!"

"¡¿Imaginaria?! ¡Esa cosa iba–!" Ella se detuvo, repitiendo en su cabeza lo que él acababa de decir. "Espera... imaginaria? No... ¿No hay una medusa?"

Elliot suspiró, mientras que el dolor lentamente se iba. "No veo como has podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo con tu pequeña cantidad de capacidad cerebral. No, no hay una medusa. Sólo estaba tratando de asustarte." le dijo con un tic. "Realmente me arrepiento de esa decisión."

"¿Lo harías con ella?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

"Lo de los treinta besos. Con Bridget, quiero decir. ¿La besarías treinta veces?"

Elliot parpadeó de nuevo, sin haber esperado esa pregunta. "Yo no… espera ¿que hay con todo esto de Bridget, de cualquier forma? Desde que mencioné lo del beso has estado toda paranoica sobre ello. ¿Qué tienes Zoey? ¿Celos?"

Zoey se ruborizó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. "¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! En realidad me siento mal por ella por que tuvo que besarte. Aunque probablemente yo soy la más desafortunada considerando que soy yo quien esta contigo en esta absurda apuesta."

"Hey, no metas a la apuesta ahora. Tú fuiste quien quiso volverla oficial."

"¡Sí, por que quería dinero!" Ella gimió negando con su cabeza. "Mira, sólo estoy preguntando, por que es extraño, que de todos, hayas elegido besarme a mi treinta veces, y como veo que tú y Bridget tiene algún tipo de conexión, me pregunté, ¿por qué no habrías de besarla a _ella _treinta veces?"

Esa era una respuesta fácil. Él no estaba enamorado de Briget. "Bridget es linda y dulce. Ella en definitiva no se alarmaría si la besara. Tú por otra parte, siempre que te beso, comienzas a gritar y alegar y chillar al punto más alto que dan tus pulmones. Y por más molesto que eso pueda ser, puede ser bastante entretenido y fascinante verte alarmarte, y estar por horas en pánico."

Zoey levantó una ceja, sonriendo. "Así que... ¿me besas por que es... emocionante para ti?"

Elliot acercó sus rostro al de ella y asintió. "Podría decirse que sí." le dijo, acercando su cabeza para besarla suavemente. Él se preparó para separarse, pero estaba sorprendido de darse cuenta de que ella estaba continuando el beso. Ahora sí estaba seguro; ella también lo estaba besando.

Por más extraña que fuera la acción, Elliot no perdió el tiempo pensando en ello. De la forma en que iban las cosas, esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero extrañamente no lo era. Esto era la realidad, por más bizarra que se estuviera volviendo. O tal vez estaba atrapado en el espacio entre los sueños y la realidad; un lugar donde todo parecía parte de su imaginación, pero realmente estaba sucediendo. Algo como esto.

El beso terminó, al momento en que Zoey se separaba, manteniendo una expresión de shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Esto hizo que Elliot se preguntara si en realidad ella había querido continuar el beso, o si había sido alguna especie de accidente. "Yo, um... lo lamento."

"No lo hagas." le dijo él, sin quitar sus ojos de ella, aunque ella estaba tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él. "Quiero decir, por qué tú...?"

"No lo sé." le respondió Zoey rápidamente, mirándolo. "Supongo que fue un impulso-del-momento. Es solo que ya me has besado tantas veces y... Realmente no importa, ¿cierto?. No es nada grave. No significa absolutamente nada... ¿cierto?"

Elliot trago saliva, tratando de evitar responderle algo increíblemente estúpido. Por suerte, él asintió antes de que eso pasara. "Cierto, no significa nada. Sólo un impulso-del-momento. Por supuesto. Después de todo, esto que estamos haciendo, eso sólo una apuesta, y sólo eso."

Él suspiró. Esta era la segunda vez; la segunda vez que ella lo había besado. De cualquier forma, el creía lo que ella le había dicho sobre que no significaba nada. Al menos no significaba nada para ella. Y por que él nunca admitiría lo contrario, no significaría nada para él. Incluso aunque _hubiera _significado todo, simplemente le haría creer a ella que no era nada.

Y entonces el se dio cuenta de otra cosa. "Sabes Zoey, en serio eres más pesada de lo que pareces, así que ¿podrías por favor soltarme ya?"

Zoey comenzó a ruborizarse, dándose cuenta de que en aún estaba sujetándose de él, aparte del hecho de que tampoco tenía camisa en esta situación. Rápidamente lo soltó, alejándose un poco de él. "Cierto, uh, ¡lo siento por eso!" Ella se volteó y mirando a la orilla. "Deberíamos salir ya. Necesitaremos algo de tiempo para secarnos."

Elliot asintió, aunque ella estaba dándole la espalda y no podía verlo. Él la siguió mientras se acercaban a la arena. Las cosas se estaban volviendo incomodas de nuevo entre ellos justo como la primera vez que ella lo había besado. Realmente no le agradaba cuando la situación se ponía así. "Sabes Zoey, esto me trae un paso más cerca de ganar la apuesta. Estas haciendo un mal trabajo para mantenerme alejado."

Ella lo miró y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Realmente crees que ganarás?"

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú crees que _tú_ ganarás? Ya te he besado seis veces y aún es de mañana. No has podido detener ni un sólo beso mío. Digo, de la forma como van las cosas, las oportunidades que tienes de ganar son nulas." le dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta, se la colocaba y subía la cremallera.

Zoey se colocó sus zapatos de nuevo, mientras negaba con cabeza. "No te pongas todo presuntuoso conmigo ahora, Elliot. Es como la carrera de la tortuga y la liebre. En este momento podrás estar en la delantera, pero tienes que recodar–"

"¿Lento pero seguro gana la carrera?" Elliot no pudo evitar reírse de eso. "Claro, es una linda analogía la que tienes allí." Él se sentó en una roca pequeña para ponerse sus zapatos. "Así, que Zoey, ya vinimos a la playa y ya fuimos a nadar, ¿qué más tienes planeado para nosotros?"

"Bueno," comenzó ella, mientras estiraba los brazos en el aire. "Tengo una idea en mente."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

Zoey sonrió, negando con la cabeza. "Es una sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos allí."

Elliot levantó una ceja. A él no le gustaban las sorpresas. "Zoey, no me gustan las sorpresas." Él se aseguró de que ella supiera eso. "Si estás planeando llevarnos a un lugar donde probablemente nos matarán, podrías al menos avisarme con anticipo."

"No te preocupes, Elliot, prometo que no te matará. De hecho, estoy muy segura de que en realidad lo disfrutaras."

Él suspiró, parándose. "Sí tú lo dices, Zoey. Bueno... entonces tú nos dirigirás, supongo."

Ella se rió, tomando su brazo. "¡Te gustara, lo juró!"

Cuando Zoey decía cosas como esas, Elliot sabía que tenía que preocuparse. Después de todo, ella creía que esto del "día de diversión" era una buena idea, y miren donde estaban.

En realidad, Elliot no podía decir más donde estaban. Seguro, en ese momento estaban caminando, saliendo de la playa en Tokio, pero eso no era lo que el quería saber. ¿Donde estaban ambos _emocionalmente_?

Talvez era cómo el esperaba. Talvez ella no sentía nada por él en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que haber algo sucediendo entre ellos. O tal vez sólo estaba soñando. Incluso si en ese momento estaba en el mundo real, en su mente, él quiso seguir creyendo que las cosas eran lo que no eran en realidad. O tal vez _eran_ posibles.

Talvez su sueño de estar con Zoey se podría volver realidad. _Talvez_.

-Fin, Capítulo Seis.

Siip, capítulo seis terminado! Sólo esperen a ver que se lo ocurrió a Zoey para el siguiente capítulo. Será algo divertido.

Ok muchísimas gracias a:

Jessi: Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado una review. Por supuesto que me agradan los reviews que me dejan, estos son con como el alimento de una historia y el impulso y la fuerza de un escritor (en mi caso, traductora y escritora) ya que sin ellos estoy segura de que las historias se morirían y serían descontinuadas o algo por el estilo. Como dije antes, mis lectores y reviewers son de lo mejor. Y por supuesto que no eres la única a la que le encanta ElliotxZoey, aquí somos bastantes.

Ana Karen: Jajaja tú y otro yo. Jejeje "Las mil y un peleas del pensamiento de Ana" un libro así sería divertido. Jajaja ah, y a tu otro yo: ¿no se supone que lo que es una, la otra lo es por que son una misma persona? Jajaja, pero bueno. Y no, no me aburre que me digas que mi traducción te gusta por que se supone eso es lo que uno espera oir XD. Por cierto, al enterarme del final de MMP sólo sentí que se me revolvió el estomago y tuve pesadillas por varias noches. En serio que casi no pude dormir T.T. Jejeje también por cierto, traduje la historia que te dije de SasukexSakura para que la leas en español. En verdad espero que te guste.

Kanae-chan: Jajaja muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaste en mis traducciones. Te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad me hiciste reír hasta que se me salieron las lagrimas y me dolió el estomago, (y créeme que en verdad fue doloroso por que un día antes acaba de comenzar a ir al gimnasio y estaba toda adolorida) pero quitando el dolor, realmente me divertí leyendo tus reviews. A mi también me gusta mucho Harry Potter, tanto las películas como los libros. Nunca me he tardado más de tres días en leer un libro de HP, ni siquiera el más grueso. Eh, en serio voy a considerar ese trabajo, aunque todavía cometo muchos errores ortográficos y mi mecanografía es pésima. Y por cierto sí me agradaría mucho tener una boda doble, sería genial, me encanta Sesshoumaru. No sé por que me encantan los chicos lindos, fríos y rudos. Y sí en definitiva Yami es mejor que Yugi. Jajaja me hiciste reír con la de la baba por todas partes y que necesitabas un balde. Allí sí que aunque sea en una sueño ¿no? Y no, no te llame cursí, si no yo también lo sería por que esa historia me gusta mucho, sólo dije un poquitín, pero es fluff y el fluff es así. Jejeje muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste XD.

Alba: Jejeje, cierto, así que después que Zoey no sé queje por lo de la apuesta por que ella fue quien quiso hacerla oficial. Ya veras que pasará O.O. Jejeje claro que continuaré esta historia, llegaré hasta donde Arisa llegue. Muchas Grax, besos y abrazos.

Dani: Que bueno que hayas hecho eso, significa mucho. Eso demuestras que si te gusta bastante y que estas al pendiente de esta historia. Gracias. Sip Zoey en serio está muy confundida, y en este capítulo aún más, aunque lastimosamente Elliot también. Ya verás en el siguiente capitulo como estarán ambos.

Kim: por supuesto que la voy a continuar y que bueno que te guste. Gracia por tu review.

Ya saben, se los agradezco mucho, mucho, a todos!!

Erm, Tiempo de la voz del suspenso!! ¿QUÉ será exactamente lo que Zoey tiene planeado para que ella y Elliot hagan luego? ¿CUÁNDO será que Elliot y Zoey finalmente podrán estar juntos? ¿QUIÉN se siente mal por que el pobre Elliot-chan no esta recibiendo nada de amor? ¿POR QUÉ creen que Zoey sigue besando a Elliot (aunque claro, ya sabemos la respuesta eso, y si no miren en el capítulo 5)? ¿DÓNDE rayos está Carmen Sandiego quien tiene todos los secretos y spoilers de Treinta Besos en la palma de su mano (ahora sí quieren encontrarla, cierto?) ¿CÓMO podrá Arisa terminar esta historia la paso que va? No se preocupen amigos míos, lo sabrán cuando al fin se desbloquee, se le quite lo haragana y se digne a continuar escribiendo esta genial historia. Así que esperen encontrar las repuesta de todo esto, o tal vez no, en el siguiente capítulo de TREINTA BESOS! WHOO!

Ok, cuídense y hasta la próxima!!


	7. Chapter 7

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer el capítulo anterior y por sus lindos reviews. Realmente me alegraron. Sé que me tardé _muchísimo _esta vez en actualizar y que ahora todos quieren asesinarme (aunque no debieran hacerlo porque si no, no podré seguir traduciendo), y tengo un motón de razones por las que no actualicé antes, pero no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones, así que simplemente diré que lo _siento mucho_ y que trataré de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir jamás. Les pido que por favor no me odien y que me tengan paciencia…erm… porfis? '? Sin embargo tampoco les prometo actualizaciones muy prontas, debido a que ya salí de vacaciones de fin de año y como soy pobre y no tengo internet en casa, no puedo actualizar cuando quiera, porque no podre aprovechar el internet gratis que hay en el colegio. Así que si quieren actualizaciones rápidas recen para que mis papás me pongan internet.

Bueno realmente lamento todo esto de todo corazón, no quise hacerlos esperar tanto. Pero, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

VII. SUPERESTRELLA

"¡No puedes detener este sentimiento! ¡No puedes seguir huyendo! ¡No puedes detener este sentimiento! ¡Baby soy lo que está en tu mente! ¡Sé muy bien qué es lo que sientes! ¡El sueño ya no es suficiente! ¡Ya no será suficiente!"

Zoey se inclinó, mientras los gritos y aplausos del público se hacían más fuertes. Ella sonrió, viendo a la multitud enloquecer, gritando su nombre fuertemente, pidiendo otra canción, y algunos de ellos arrojando obsequios y flores al escenario.

"¡Bueno, supongo que podría cantar otra canción!" gritó ella en el micrófono, lo que causó que la audiencia aplaudiera y la vitoreara incluso más fuerte. Trajo el micrófono a sus labios mientras abría de nuevo su boca para cantar otra vez.

"Zoey, ¿estás soñando despierta de nuevo?"

"¿Huh?" Zoey se volteó para ver a Elliot quien la estaba viendo extrañamente. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el medio de la acera, donde no había ningún escenario, ni audiencia, ni canto. Solamente ella y Elliot. Bueno, también habían algunos árboles, bancas, edificios, algunas personas cruzando la calle, aves golpeando otras aves con sus picos peleándose por los gusanos para comer, y otras cosas no tan fascinantes. El punto de esto es que Zoey _había_ estado soñando despierta otra vez.

"Sigue haciendo eso, y estarás propensa a estrellarte contra otro árbol." dijo Elliot clocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, caminando por delante. "Y por más entretenido que pueda ser el ver esa escena otra vez, sería realmente vergonzoso el que te vean conmigo."

Ella cruzó sus brazos, murmurando para sí misma. "No estaba soñando despierta..."

Zoey aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que tuviera que pasar todo el día con Elliot, su grosero-idiota jefe, con quien había hecho una apuesta sobre besarla treinta veces. Por supuesto, era su culpa que la apuesta se hubiese vuelto oficial en primer lugar, pero no es como si esa hubiese sido su idea. Aún así, no estaba muy segura de que el dinero que obtendría lo valiera más.

Dos veces. Habían sido ya dos veces en que Zoey había besado a Elliot también. Ella se repitió a sí misma que en definitiva no sentía nada por él. Después de todo, habían pasado sólo unas horas desde su rompimiento con Mark, y había sido desde hacía un año que no soportaba a Elliot. Así que ¿cómo podían unos cuantos besos hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre él?

Bueno, hubiera sido de ayuda el que no fuera tan bueno besando.

Por más que no pudiera soportar a Elliot, ella no podía evitar besarlo cuando él la besaba. Además no era como que absolutamente lo odiara. El era un patán, sí, pero no era un demonio sin alma o algo por el estilo, ni tampoco era un hombre sin corazón. Él era simplemente Elliot, su lindo jefe que le gustaba molestarla por cosas por las que no se debe fastidiar a alguien y quien trataba de besarla cuando ella menos lo esperaba. Y no era malo en ello tampoco.

Pero las cosas realmente se estaban comenzando a volver incomodas entre ella y Elliot. Seguro, había decidido secretamente el dejar que él la besara continuamente durante el resto del día sin que sobrepasara la cantidad de veintinueve, ¡pero no estaba permitido el besarlo también!

"¿Así que, ya vamos a llegar?" Elliot preguntó, mirando hacía adelante.

Ella y Elliot acababan de regresar de la playa, y ahora se dirigían a su nuevo destino, el cual, Zoey dijo, sería una sorpresa. No, no era algo tan sorprendente como una casa abandonada donde pudiera golpear a Elliot con una pala y luego meterlo en una licuadora gigante. Era un lugar que ella disfrutaba y pensaba que Elliot también disfrutaría.

Zoey negó con la cabeza. "No aún no. Sólo unas cuantas calles más." dijo, apuntado hacia delante de ellos. Un gruñido vino por parte de la dirección de Elliot. "O no te pongas todo gruñón conmigo ahora, Elliot. Siento el hacerte caminar tanto, pero no deberías estar quejándote. El ejercicio puede ser bueno para ti."

"Simplemente no veo como este día se puede sentir tan largo. Ni siquiera ha llegado la tarde y ya siento como si hubiera estado junto a ti por meses." murmuró él, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. "No puedo imaginar cómo es el vivir contigo. Molesta simplemente el tener que verte en el trabajo."

"¡Hey!" se quejó ella. "¡No soy una persona tan mala con quien pasar el tiempo! ¿Qué hay de ti y de tus comentarios inteligentes sin sentido, y el hecho de que besas a la gente completamente al azar?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Es una apuesta." fue todo lo que él dijo, sin hacer ningún tipo de observación sobre lo de los comentarios inteligentes.

Ella giró sus ojos. Era típico de Elliot el actuar todo sereno y calmado sobre todo. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de actuar de él en casi todo lo que hacía o decía, así que de muchas maneras, ella podía ver que conocía muy bien a Elliot. Por supuesto, aún así no faltaba la ocasión en que él hacía algo tan inesperado e impredecible que la hacía dudar que incluso después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, aún no lo _conocía_.

"Eso no es el punto. Simplemente no veo el por qué no puedes ser _normal._"

Él levantó una ceja a eso. "¿Qué es normal, en verdad? ¿En realidad existe algo así?"

Ella resopló. "Sí, hay algo que es normal. Como... quiero decir, cuando alguien dice algo, siempre hay una típica respuesta o comentario que la mayoría de la gente diría. Pero tú... tú _nunca_ das un comentario típico. Siempre te la pasas diciendo tus cosas raras y bizarras."

"¿Y por qué debería ser como todos los demás? ¿Cuál es el punto en decir lo que todos los demás dirían? No hay ninguno. ¿Qué haría a alguien único si siempre dijera las cosas más generales o promedios?" Él se volteó para darle un golpecito en la cabeza. "¿Y mira quien habla sobre ser normal? No has sido más que bizarra desde que te conocí."

"No soy bizarra," le dijo ella, aunque sabía que él tenía razón. Se frotó la frente enviando una mirada seria en dirección del chico. "Okay, bien, así que es bueno ser único, ¿pero que hay de ti, chico-con-al-menos-diez-diferentes-personalidades? Quiero decir, eres una cosa un momento, y al siguiente es como si hubieses cambiado completamente tu actitud. Si vas a tratar de ser único, no seas quinientas formas de ello."

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella apuntó a un edificio. "Estamos aquí."

Él volteó hacía donde Zoey apuntó, y levantó una ceja, sorprendido. "¿Un bar de karaoke? ¿Hablas en serio?" Él se volteó hacía ella, no muy seguro de que decir sobre esto.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Pensé que te gustaría. Subir al escenario, cantar lo que sea sin importar si sabes cantar o no. ¡Es realmente divertido! ¿Has hecho esto antes?"

Elliot sudó. "Uh, una vez. No por voluntad propia. Es una larga historia." le dijo él sin planear el irse por mucho detalle. "Y supongo que podemos entrar, mientras que tú no creas que yo voy a subir a cantar algo. Tú puedes pasar a hacer tu propio numero musical si quieres, pero no voy a subir a ese escenario."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Zoey."

Ella rió. "Esta bien, si tú lo dices. Pero vamos a entrar, ¿okay?" dijo, entrando por la puerta. "¿Estas seguro? Vas a ver a todas esas personas subiendo allí, divirtiéndose, y te vas a arrepentir de no cantar nada."

"Sí, estoy muy seguro," le dijo él, girando sus ojos, mientras la seguía hacía adentro.

Zoey sonrió. Pensó que de alguna forma, eventualmente él terminaría cantando de cualquier modo. Pero por ahora, ella no lo presionaría para hacer nada. Aún no.

Debido a que aún era de mañana, el bar no estaba muy lleno, así que habían muchos lugares donde sentarse. Eligieron un área por la parte de atrás y se sentaron, mientras la persona que actualmente estaba cantando terminaba su canción, no estando realmente afinada.

"¡Woah oh oh! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Sal de ese estado! ¡Sal de ese estado! ¡Estas viviendo en tu Idaho privado! ¡Viviendo en tu Idaho... privado!"

A Elliot le dio un tic, mientras se frotaba los oídos. "Esto va a doler, ¿no es así?"

Zoey se rio por lo bajo, recostando sus codos sobre la mesa. "Así que, ¿qué paso exactamente cuando viniste aquí la primera vez?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nuh-uh, no voy a hablar sobre eso."

"Aww, ¡vamos!"

Elliot gimió, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. "Wesley hizo unos galletas una vez, y comí una. Y luego... bueno, comí otra, y otra, y continúe hasta que comí, no lo sé, como doce, creo." Él suspiró continuando. "De cualquier modo, Wesley y yo vinimos aquí y bueno... la noche terminó conmigo cantando una horrible versión con el azúcar-subido de This Love por Maroon 5."

"¡HA!" Zoey se cubrió la boca para evitar seguir riéndose más. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

Él asintió cruzando sus brazos. "Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Contenta?"

"¡¿Así que se te subió el azúcar y pasaste allí a cantar?! ¡¿This Love?!" Ella continúo mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse, pero era realmente difícil no hacerlo.

"Adelante y ríete todo lo que quieras, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Nunca más volveré a subir a ese escenario."

Zoey sonrió, parándose. "Bueno, esta bien. No tienes que ir, pero yo si lo haré. Prepárate, Elliot, por que estas a punto de escuchar la mejor presentación de tu vida." dijo ella, mientras saltaba hacia el escenario.

Elliot suspiro, mirándola, no muy seguro de si quería esto o no.

Ella subió al escenario, tomando el micrófono y sonriendo al momento en que comenzaba la música.

_Tú esperas por mí y yo no me despierto por ti  
Quieres compañía o estas harto de mi.  
Cuando el amor te deja ir, simplemente quieres amar más.  
Incluso cuando el amor no era lo que tú buscabas  
_

_Habla despacio, dime a amor ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah!  
¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah! ¿A dónde vamos?  
_

_  
Quiébrate, suplica amor, no sé que decir  
Deje a mi corazón con todo este dolor, pero no puedo evitar el seguir_

_En estas calles que he abandonado por tanto tiempo, ¿a quien se puede culpar?  
Cuando quieres amar, No importa qué es lo que tú buscas._

Ella miró a Elliot mientras cantaba, y no pudo evitar notar que él estaba sonriendo. ¿Esa era una sonrisa? ¿O se estaba riendo de ella? No esa definitivamente era una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también.

_Habla despacio, dime a amor ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah!  
¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah! ¿A dónde vamos?  
_

_Estás tan lejos y ya no puedo verte_

_Estoy tan distante y ya no puedo quererte  
Estoy tan sola-ah, estoy tan sola-ah, estoy tan sola-ah_

_Estás tan lejos y ya no puedo verte_

_Estoy tan distante y ya no puedo quererte  
Estoy tan sola-ah, estoy tan sola-ah, estoy tan sola-ah_

_Cuando tu amor te deja ir, simplemente quieres amar más.  
Incluso cuando el amor no era lo que tú buscabas_

_Cuando tu amor te deja ir, simplemente quieres amar más.  
Incluso cuando el amor no era lo que tú buscabas  
_

_  
Habla despacio, dime a amor ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah!  
¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ah, ah! ¿A dónde vamos?  
_

La audiencia en el bar aplaudía mientras ella hacía una reverencia, sonriendo. Seguro, no era como en su sueño, ser famosa sobre un escenario, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban, pidiendo más, pero aún así era algo lindo. Incuso Elliot le estaba aplaudiendo.

Ella saltó hacía él, y se sentó. "Así que, ¿qué opinas? No estuvo tan mal, ¿eh?"

Él se rió por lo bajo, ligeramente. "Sí, supongo que no lo hiciste tan mal. Aún así, suenas algo rara cuando cantas."

"¡Hey!" se quejó ella.

Él se rió por lo bajo de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. "Solo bromeaba. Lo hiciste muy bien."

Zoey sonrió, encogiéndose mientras él quitaba su mano. "¿Y que hay de ti? En realidad nunca te he oído cantar. Tal vez debas subir y darme una pequeña miradita a un Elliot con el azúcar-subido cantando un poco de This Love."

Elliot se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sí claro, no lo creo."

"¡Increíble superestrella! ¡Por mucho la última estrella! ¿Quieres ser una superestrella? ¡Pues eso es lo que serás! ¡En una estrella te convertirás! ¡¿Quieres ser una estrella más?!"

Zoey y Elliot miraron a la chica alta que estaba cantando desafinada sobre el escenario. Ambos se quedaron callados observándola. Zoey entonces habló primero "Sí, no, no creo que lo hagas tan mal como ella."

"Bien, aún así no lo haré."

Ella suspiró, mirando por un momento. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que no lograría hacer que él se subiera al escenario después de todo, una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. Ella sabía de una manera perfecta de comenzar a convencerlo. "Sabes, si subes... te dejaré besarme."

Él levantó una ceja a eso. "¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, tengo que asegurarme de que no me beses más de veintinueve veces, pero si vas allá arriba y cantas, te dejaré besarme sin detenerte."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Él se rio por lo bajo. "Como si no me hubieras besado tu también, de cualquier modo."

Ella puso una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado, un sonrojo formándose en su rostro. "Eso... ese no es el punto." Ella se encogió, evitando mirarlo directo a los ojos. "Mira, si subes, será un beso gratis, y estarás un paso más cerca. No tendrás que tratar de atraparme desprevenida ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Sólo tengo que subir allí?"

"Bueno, y por supuesto que también tienes que cantar."

Elliot suspiró, parándose de la mesa. "Bien, pero _no _voy a cantar This Love."

Zoey se rió de nuevo, asintiendo. Ella realmente esperaba ver eso en acción, porque tenía que ser mucho más gracioso y entretenido que la versión que tenía en su mente. Pero no importaba, sólo con el que hecho de que él subiera y cantara cualquier cosa sería suficiente. "Muy bien, pero sólo canta algo ¿está bien?"

Él dudo al moverse, pero caminó hacia el frente de la habitación y se dirigió al escenario. Incluso aunque hubiera tenido el azúcar subido esa noche, el recuerdo de estar sobre ese escenario aún estaba fresco en su memoria, y no quería repetir el tener que hacerlo otra vez. Oh bueno.

_Quieres tu independencia, pero no dejas que te deje ir  
Quieres estar sola, pero sé que tú lo puedes sentir  
Pero me tomaré mi tiempo si así lo deseas, y te daré todo lo que necesites de mí _

_Esperaría toda una vida por ti, por ti  
_

_Tú piensas que el sol, todo el mundo gira tu alrededor _

_Eres el centro de atención, y que todo es atraído hacía a ti, amor  
Pero me tomaré mi tiempo si así lo deseas, y te daré todo lo que necesites de mí _

_Esperaría toda una vida por ti, por ti  
_

Zoey miraba mientras Elliot cantaba su canción, y miraba con fascinación. Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que él pudiera cantar tan bien; tan bien en realidad que Zoey estaba completamente inmersa en la canción y sorprendida por la increíble forma en que él la cantaba con tanta emoción. Eso le hizo preguntarse si había alguien a quien se la estuviera dedicando.

Pero me tomaré mi tiempo si así lo deseas, y te daré todo lo que necesites de mí

Esperaría toda una vida por ti, por ti  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh ooooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh ooooh!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh ooooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh ooooh!  
_

_  
Esperaría toda un vida y esperaría por ti  
Esperaría toda un vida y esperaría por ti  
Esperaría toda un vida y esperaría por ti  
Esperaría toda un vida por ti_

La audiencia aplaudió fuertemente mientras Elliot terminaba, y caminaba hacia Zoey, y se sentaba. "Bueno, allí lo tienes, Zoey. Canté, justo como me lo pediste."

"Lo hiciste... bien." le dijo ella, y sin decir nada más, se inclinó y lo besó brevemente.

Él parpadeó numerosamente. "Me besaste."

Mordiéndose el labio, ella asintió. "Bueno, sí, dije que lo haría si subías allí, ¿o no?"

"No," le dijo él, negando con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa superior se forma en su rostro. "Dijiste que _me dejarías _besarte. No dijiste nada sobre besarme."

"No es el punto," le dijo ella rápidamente, aunque ya se estaba ruborizando. Okay, aunque supuestamente ya no iba a besarlo de regreso, esto era mucho peor. ¿Ahora ella era la que lo estaba besando a _él_? Esto no estaba bien. Zoey tenía que poner un fin toda esta cosa de besar a Elliot. Nada de besarlo de regreso y nada de besarlo por su cuenta. Ella se dio cuenta de que para el final del día tendría una lista muy larga.

"Me parece que nada es el punto para ti." le replicó él, manteniendo su sonrisa superior mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su silla. "Así que, dime, Zoey, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto entonces, hmm?"

Ella decidió ignorar la pregunta, y se preparó para pararse. "Es probablemente tiempo de que nos vayamos, ¿no crees?" declaró ella, con una risa nerviosa.

"Acabamos de llegar aquí."

"¿Y?" Ella se paró, pero él la haló del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. "¡¿Qué?!"

Él parpadeó. "Primero que nada, tú nos trajiste aquí. No puedes irte tan rápido. Segundo, me parece que tratas de evadir algo. Y tercero..." él le golpeó ligeramente la nariz. "Creo que alguien disfruta besarme."

Zoey se ruborizó de un rojo profundo mientras él hablaba. Ella miró rápidamente hacía otro lado no estando muy segura de como responder a eso. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura! ¡¿Por que habría de disfrutar el besarte a _ti_?! Simplemente estaba siguiendo mi parte del trato, eso es todo."

"El trato no era que _tú _me besaras."

"Oh, Dios, detalles. ¿A quién le importa? Escucha, solo por que te bese, no quiere decir que en realidad lo disfrute, ¿está bien?" Ella cruzó sus brazos y piernas. "He tenido mejores." Elliot se rió de eso. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Él continuó riéndose, mientras se estiraba. "Nada, Zoey, absolutamente nada." Aún así, él no paró de reírse.

Zoey gimió. Típico, aún así no-tan-típico Elliot. Ella en verdad se molestaba con él fácilmente, pero aún así, por alguna razón, no estaba realmente _enojada_ con él. Él hacía los comentarios más groseros y la molestaba constantemente, pero incluso aunque eso la sacaba de su sano juicio, ella nunca se había enojado con él por eso. Él era muy extraño; extraño al punto en que ella dudaba si podría llegar a entenderlo o la manera en que la hacía sentir.

Hacía sentir, como confundida y absolutamente frustrada, pero aún así no enojada. En definitiva nada relacionado con romance o sentimientos _amorosos_. Ella en definitiva y absolutamente no estaba enamorada de Elliot ni nada por el estilo.

Eso era simplemente... _eww_.

Aún así, Zoey estaba asustada de que porque le gustaba besarlo, eso tal vez significaba algo más. Seguro, la gente se besaba mucho sin estar enamorada ni nada por el estilo, pero rayos, Zoey aún tenía que preocuparse. Incluso si no era amor, ¿qué tal si había algo más allí? ¿Qué tal si era algo menos complicado pero igual de confuso? ¿Tal vez era pre-amor?

¿Existía algo llamado pre-amor? Si lo había, Zoey esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con ella y con Elliot. O tal vez sólo estaba pensando demasiado otra vez. Seguro, le gustaba besar a Elliot, pero de ninguna manera significaba algo más.

Zoey salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Elliot pararse. "Vamos," le dijo a ella mientas le tendía la mano.

Ella parpadeó por un momento antes de tomarla. Él la halo de su silla. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos vamos? Creí que querías quedarte."

"¡El show debe continuar! ¡El show debe continuar! ¡Dentro, mi corazón se quiebra! ¡Mi maquillaje se desvanece! ¡Pero mi sonrisa permaneceeeeeee!"

Elliot apuntó a la persona cantando en el escenario. "Si tengo que escuchar un poco más de esto, creo que en verdad comenzaré a llorar. En definitiva nos vamos." le dijo halándola de la mano hacía afuera del bar.

Zoey se rió. "Sí tú lo dices, Elliot." dijo, antes de que su atención fuera captada por su mano en la de él. Eso no significaba nada; Él simplemente la estaba halando hacía afuera. Pero por alguna razón, Zoey se sentía extraña sobre todo esto.

Por alguna razón, ella ni siquiera quería soltarse.

-Fin, Capítulo VII.

Imaginarme a Elliot cantando "This Love" por Maroon 5 realmente hizo reír hasta llorar cuando leí esto, ahora cada vez que escucho esta canción en mi iPod me cuerdo de esta parte de las historia y me imagino a Elliot dirigiéndole esa canción a Zoey. Ok no conozco a nadie que no haya escuchado esa canción pero ¿Alguien de por aquí no la ha escuchado? Porque si no lo han hecho tienen que hacerlo, a mí me encanta y es mejor si saben la letra y que es lo que significa. Aunque recomiendo sólo escuchar la canción por que el video si es algo no apto para niños. Pero aparte de eso es genial.

Ok, ahora sí me voy a apresurar en vista de que tengo que compensar todo el tiempo perdido.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Ana Karen: Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dijiste, en verdad me siento halagada. Y yo también hago eso de quedarme hasta muy tarde leyendo fics, porque me obsesiono. Jejeje creo que tu clase se parece mucho ala mía porque allí todos se la pasan molestando, pero yo si no me puedo quedar dormida porque el otro año salgo del cole y me voy para la universidad así que hay que poner atención. Pero bueno… te agradezco todo lo que me escribes en tu reviews, incluso las peleas con tu otro yo XD.

Dani: Oh, oh, Dani… lo siento muchísimo por haberme tardado tanto. Realmente lo lamento… T.T no quise hacerlo… T.T… Muchas gracias por permanecer con esta historia desde el principio y que bueno que te guste que incluso te estés volviendo adicta (lo bueno es que es una sana adicción). Jejeje lo de emocionante erm.. bueno no lo sé… tú júzgalo… pero créeme caps emocionantes y con mucho suspenso vienen. Muchas gracias por todo.

Zoeynya: Oh, muchísimas gracias por decir eso, erm bueno lamento haberme tardado pero procurare que ya no pase otra vez (bueno me tardare algo, pero ya no será _tanto_).

Ksforever:), gracias por lo que dijiste y por la felicitaciones, y es genial que te haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

miru yumi: No importa. No te preocupes que ya ves que me tarde mucho en colocar esto y en verdad lo siento. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Kanae-chan: Jejeje sí, a quien no, en especial alguien como Elliot para sujetarse uno fuertemente de él, jajajajaja. No te preocupes, que comprendo muy bien lo de la tarea. Besos a ti también.

rika-chan: Jajajajaja sí, pero ya lo ha visto muchas veces antes así. Oh, y bueno Zoey lo lleva a donde Arisa se le ocurra, allí sí que a donde sea. Me agrada mucho saber que te haya atrapado Oh, y bueno, pues ese es el punto el de escribir treinta capítulos, y sí, sé que es pesado, pero lo hago por ustedes. Gracias por dejar tus reviews, en verdad me agradan :)

alba: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Oh sí, emoción, emoción, y espera a ver el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias y besos también.

noriko13: Muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste el fic. Ja, sí lo sé, pero a veces hay situaciones personales que no le permiten a uno actualizar antes por más que uno quiera. Eh, por lo de colocar drama, pues lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso por que esta historia es mía, yo sólo traduzco, el drama lo pone Arisa no yo '. Pero si te aseguro que habrá un poco de drama dentro de unos cuantos capítulos.

kissej-sama: Oh Jessi lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte esperar tanto ni a ti ni a nadie. Lo lamento en serio. Y claro que lo voy a continuar hasta donde Arisa llegué, la única con poder de detener la traducción de esta historia es ella y Dios. Yo continuaré hasta que termine aunque me tarde un año en actualizar. Muchas gracias por esperar y por escribirme lo que piensas. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic de naruto y no importa por lo del fic de beyblade. Que bueno que esta historia sea unos de tus favoritos. Gracias por tu review.

vmayli: Gracias por lo que me escribiste. Es genial que te encante. Jajaja a mi me paso lo mismo cuando leí la versión en ingles. Tratare de actualizar lo más porno que me sea posible.

mary-loki: Jajaja todos lo esperamos y si habrán veintidós besos más. Muchas gracias por decirme que soy una buena traductora. Nos leemos luego y te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado tu review.

Andianco: Gracias por decirlo y gracias por este review.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia y me dejan sus reviews. Ustedes son geniales.

¡Ahora es tiempo del suspenso! ¿QUÉ es exactamente lo que Zoy está sintiendo; es amor, pre-amor, o qué? ¿CUÁNDO le admitirá Zoey a Elliot que en verdad le gustaba besarlo? ¿QUIÉN está de acuerdo conmigo que cantar karaoke es simplemente genial? ¿POR QUÉ es que por alguna razón solamente Elliot y Zoey eran los únicos afinados y no hicieron que los oídos de nadie sangraran en este capítulo? ¿DÓNDE está Miss Carmen Sandiego y alguna vez aparecerá? Ahora les diría que responderé estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo, pero como todos sabemos, nunca se responden estas preguntas. ¡AÚN ASÍ, eso no es razón para que no dejen sus reviews y no lean el siguiente capítulo! Así que manténganse en sintonía porque habrá una sorpresa en el próximo capitulo, pero no les diré qué es para dejarlos en suspenso.

Oh, por cierto, ya coloque la traducción del otro oneshot que les dije que pondría que se titula 'Atrapada en el Elevador Contigo' de dream-angel114 y espero vayan a leerlo también y que les guste.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, por favor sean amables y dejen sus reviews!! Simplemente tienen que ir a donde dice "Submit review", hacen clic en "Go" y en cuestión de un momento podré saber que opinan de la historia, del capítulo, o podre leer lo que sea que quieran decirme.

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima!! Cuidense!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Erm, erm, así que como diría Arisa 'Me pegarán un tiro, cierto? Realmente esta vez van a matarme.' Ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa para semejante, imperdonable retraso de este capítulo. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que tiene que hacer algo, pero dicen 'lo haré luego' y 'lo haré luego' y así se les pasa el tiempo y nunca lo hacen? Bueno algo así me pasó a mí. Así que después de haber estado en hiatus(sp?) como por un año (sí sé que me pasé), al final he regresado por seguir escribiendo. Realmente estuve ocupada este año con asuntos para entrar a la Universidad y proyectos de mi último año de bachillerato, permitiéndome dormir un promedio de cuatro horas o menos al día, pero ahora que al fin entre a mis vacaciones, tengo todo el tempo libre del mundo para hacer lo que se me de la gana. Sé que si comienzo algo debo llevarlo hasta el final y siempre debo considerar a mis lectores (aunque ahora me odien) y como dije antes, aunque me tarde dos años en actualizar, voy a llevar esta historia hasta el final, (bueno hasta donde vaya Arisa). Por ello es que, aunque sea increíblemente tarde, aquí estoy.

Así que para compensarlos, tan pronto como me dejen cinco reviews (así como antes) voy a poner el siguiente capitulo, y así sucesivamente, (sólo para saber que aún están leyendo esto). Prometo que lo haré como pueda.

Bueno, dejando de hablar de mí, en este capitulo leeremos una poco más de unión entre Elliot y Zoey. Tal vez los últimos capítulos han estado un poco aburridos, considerando que solo se ha tratado de unión entre ellos, pero este es el momento donde las cosas se pondrán un poco más complicadas y donde comenzaran a ver unos cuantos conflictos por aquí y allá.

Arisa decidió tomar una escena de Final Fantasy X para este capítulo, así que si han jugado el juego (yo sí lo he hecho) y leen, podrán identificarla fácilmente.

Así que después de tanto de retraso (por favor no me odien), les presento el octavo capitulo de Treinta Besos.

VIII. NUESTRO PROPIO MUNDO

"¿Sabes? Es una lastima que no pude ver a un Elliot-con-el-azúcar-subido."

"Oh, eso realmente te hubiera gustado, ¿no?"

"Hubiera sido suerte si hubiera tenido una cámara también."

"Zoey..."

"¡¿Qué hice?!"

Elliot suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Era algo molesto hablar con Zoey, y él no estaba realmente seguro de cómo podría soportar estar todo él día junto a ella. Ya fuera que el tuviera sentimientos amorosos hacia ella o no, Zoey aún era increíblemente irritante, por lo que estaba sorprendido de que aún no se hubiese arrancado todo el cabello de su cabeza. Entonces, su estomago gruñó.

Zoey lo volteo a ver y comenzó a reírse. "Wow, eso fue ruidoso."

Ligeramente avergonzado, él continúo caminando derecho. "Sólo estoy hambriento, supongo."

"Oh, bueno, eso suena... divertido." murmuró ella, caminando rápidamente detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo. "¿Acaso no acabas de comer? ¿Qué hay del cereal?"

"¿Que hay con ello?" él preguntó, encogiendo los hombros rápidamente.

"Bueno tengo unos Smarties (a/n: Inteligentitos) aquí, si quieres unos." dijo ella apuntando hacía su bolsillo.

Elliot puso su sonrisa superior. "¿Me estas llamando tonto?"

Zoey sudó, no estando muy segura de si Elliot estaba bromeando o no. "Sólo quiero decir que tengo dulces aquí."

"Bueno, entonces pásame unos."

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, tengo simplemente dos. Pero yo también estoy hambrienta así no estoy segura de que llegarán a ti."

"Entonces ¿por qué ofrecerlos, en primer lugar?"

"Sólo trato de ser educada."

Allí estaba ella otra vez, haciéndolo sentir completamente frustrado. Eso le hacía preguntarse a Elliot si Zoey hacía esto a propósito porque disfrutaba el fastidiarlo. Pero entonces él se dio cuenta de que él también la fastidiaba de igual manera. Y tenía que admitir que él _sí_ lo disfrutaba. Así que probablemente era lo mismo para ella.

Esperen... con que así era ser Zoey?

Elliot ahuyentó ese pensamiento, no creyendo que fuese buena idea el compararse así mismo con Zoey. Una fresita de pequeña estatura, con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez sería lo último en la vida en lo que él se convertiría. Y si alguna vez eso pasaba, probablemente se la pasaría el resto de sus días atrapado en una especie de sanatorio.

"Vamos a comprar helado." Elliot declaró simplemente, sin esperar una respuesta de Zoey, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía una tienda de helado con el techo verde, que estaba justo al otro lado de la calle. No era como que lo estuviera comprando para ella de cualquier modo. Simplemente odiaba escuchar a su propio estomago gruñir.

"¡Oh, yo también quiero!"

"No te pregunté."

Ella hizo un mohín, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Hey, eso no es justo!" Elliot simplemente giró sus ojos, mientras ella continuaba gritando, haciendo sus oídos vibrar. "No puedes simplemente llevarme a comprar helado y no comprarme nada. ¡Quiero con sabor a fresa!"

"Bueno, es obvio que eso quieres." él se burló, abriéndole la puerta a la chica. Ella entró de un salto al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, mientras se quedaba en shock por la exposición de colores y sabores de los diferentes helados. "¡Son tan bonitos!"

Zoey comenzó a saltar sobre sus dos pies con emoción, sin quitar la mirada de los postres brillantes. Elliot trató de contener su risa al verla. Ella era como una niña pequeña atrapada en su propio cielo de azúcar. Él en realidad pensaba que era algo lindo ver la forma en que los ojos de la chica destellaban como caleidoscopios, lo cual era la razón por que la que a él siempre se le hacía difícil el evitar verla.

Esta vez, de cualquier modo, carraspeó, volteando sus ojos para mirar los postres en que ella estaba enfocada. "Ahora que ya tuviste tu momento de fascinación por el helado… ¿es fresa tu opción final?"

Ella suspiró, ahora no estando segura. "Pero los colores- los lindos colores. Podría elegir fresa. Pero entonces ¿que pasaría con el de galleta? Oh, pero luego está el de limón."

Él la ignoró y no esperó por su respuesta definitiva al momento en que se dirigía a la caja registradora para pedir sus órdenes. Zoey se mantuvo inclinada sobre el mostrador, mirando los sabores, tratando de tomar una decisión en lo que quería ahora. De vez en cuando, su rostro se iluminaba como si ya hubiese tomado una decisión, pero rápidamente fruncía el ceño, cambiando de opinión.

Unos minutos después, Zoey finalmente se paró recta, asintiendo con su cabeza, aunque no quitó sus ojos del helado. "Okay, ¿sabes qué? Creo que simplemente elegiré–" Ella paró de hablar al momento en que Elliot le entregaba un cono de helado con los tres sabores que había estado contemplando en elegir.

"Me di cuenta de que _nunca _te ibas a decidir, así que decidí que haría nuestras vidas más fáciles y más rápidas sí simplemente tenías los tres sabores. ¿No estas de acuerdo?"

Ella parpadeó, al momento en que él le entregó el cono. "Oh... wow. Gracias Elliot," ella sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por haber estado indecisa sobre qué sabor elegir, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecida de que hubiese terminado con los tres, de cualquier modo. Además de eso, en realidad no tenía porque preocuparse por que Elliot se preocupara por ello.

Cuando los dos salieron de la tienda, Elliot comenzó a lamer su helado lentamente, al mismo tiempo viendo a Zoey con fascinación mientras ella iba directamente a morder la parte de sabor fresa de su helado. Inmediatamente, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, mordiéndose el labio, probablemente por la reacción de congelación cerebral. "No deberías apresurarte."

Ella volteó sus ojos hacía él, mientras sostenía un lado de su cabeza con una de sus manos. "¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que vaya al lindo, calmado, paso de tortuga al que tu vas?"

"Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo."

"Bueno, a veces el tomarte tu tiempo no es la mejor idea. Para el momento en que te decidas actuar y finalmente comerte tu helado, el sol lo habrá derretido y estará simplemente escurriéndose entre tus dedos y para ese entonces será muy tarde. Así que tal vez deberías pensar dos veces sobre apresurar un poco el paso."

Elliot se preguntó si había alguna metáfora escondida por allí. Pero el no lo pensó demasiado. En lugar de eso simplemente se encogió de hombros, y continuó lamiendo su helado tan lento como se le era posible.

Zoey lo miro y lo golpeó con su mano libre.

"¿Qué?" él murmuró, maldiciendo silenciosamente.

Ella lamió ligeramente su helado, aún recobrándose de la helada sensación en su cabeza. "¿Por que tan gruñón?"

Elliot se detuvo mientras caminaban en un pequeño puente sobre un pequeño rió, para poder voltearse y mirarla directamente. "Pensé que, para ti, yo _siempre_ estoy gruñón."

"No, sí lo estás," ella replicó rápidamente. "Es solo que ahora tu molestia parece notarse más fácilmente."

En lugar cuestionárselo más, él se dio por vencido, cansándose de tratar de hacer que cosas con sentido salieran de ella. "Bueno, simplemente soy el mismo de siempre." le dijo él, no estando muy seguro que claves o señales estaba dando que revelaban un aura más fuerte de "gruñón".

Zoey tiró su pedacito de helado restante en un bote de basura cercano, antes de recostar su espalda en la orilla del puente, expandiendo sus brazos en la verja. "Oh, ya entiendo qué es. ¡Esto es sobre la misteriosa chica de la que estás locamente enamorado, pero no quieres admitirlo!"

Elliot no pudo evitar reírse de la ironía.

"No hay una chica." el murmuró calladamente, esperando que una vez más pudiera de alguna manera cambiar el tema. El odiaba esto. Tener que hablar sobre ella _con ella_, al mismo tiempo, Zoey no sabiendo que en realidad estaban hablando de _ella_. Las palabras se estaban mezclando tanto en su mente en ese momento, que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro qué más pensar.

Él sentía que hubiese sido algo bueno desahogarse, hablar sobre sus sentimientos por ella con alguien, pero ¿realmente tendría sentido hablar de sobre Zoey _con_ Zoey? Incluso aunque esa hubiese sido una buena idea, ¿cual hubiese sido la razón detrás de ello? Bueno, eso era algo que él, por primera vez, no podía descubrir.

Además, eso se sentiría casi como si la estuviese engañando, y eso era algo que realmente no quería hacer. Aunque prácticamente eso era lo que hacia cada día, al no decir como se sentía. Pero, por supuesto, siempre ha sido un argumento el que revelar algo o no a una persona sea mentir, aunque sólo sea el ocultar la verdad con una respuesta alternativa.

Zoey suspiró colocando una mano en su cadera. "Muy bien, te diré mi secreto para sentirme mejor."

_Oh no_, él pensó, mientras ella hablaba. Él sabía que tenía que prepararse antes de escuchar alguna de sus ideas. "¿Realmente quiero saberlo?" le preguntó, mientras comía su ultimo pedacito de cono de helado y se inclinaba sobre la verja para mirar la corriente de agua en el río que estaba debajo de ellos. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Tener un día de diversión?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Ella negó con su cabeza rápidamente. "Siempre que me siento molesta sobre algo, lo mejor es sacarlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es gritar."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Gritar?"

"Sí, gritar."

Él suspiró. De alguna manera, la idea no lo sorprendió mucho. Él esperaba esto; esta loca platica con ella, con ideas que no tenían mucho sentido. Okay, tal vez sí tenía algo de sentido. Después de todo, es bien sabido que siempre _es_ bueno dejar salir tus pensamientos y sentimientos de alguna manera. De cualquier modo, él no estaba muy seguro si era algo bueno el seguir la idea de Zoey. "Sí, bueno, no voy gritar."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es divertido! ¡Mira!"

"No, Zoey–"

Antes de que él pudiera detenerla, ella se dio la vuelta, colocó sus manos en la verja, se paró en la punta de sus pies, y gritó a todo pulmón. Después de un momento, se detuvo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientas volteaba a ver a Elliot. "¿Ves?"

Elliot se frotó su oído. "... Oww."

Zoey simplemente se rió, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué tal?"

Aún frotándose su oído, recobrándose de lo doloroso que fue el grito, él la miro seriamente. "Es un grito de niñita asustada."

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

El sonrió superiormente. "Sí, en serio." Antes de que él pudiera continuar, Zoey se inclinó sobre la verja otra vez y grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Elliot tuvo que frotarse sus oídos de nuevo. "Ese grito fue más absurdo."

Zoey hizo un mohín. "¡Entonces pruébalo!"

"No gracias, no tengo hambre."

Ella simplemente gimió, lo que causo que Elliot pusiese su sonrisa superior de nuevo. De ninguna manera ella lograría que él gritara. La idea era simplemente absurda, por más que ésta tuviera sentido. De cualquier modo, no iba a avergonzarse a sí mismo, considerando que ya había varios desconocidos observándolos de manera extraña.

"Vamos, Elliot, solo inténtalo," ella susurró, pero el continúo negando con la cabeza. De cualquier forma, no tomó mucho tiempo para que ella comenzara a rogar. "¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!"

Elliot suspiró mirándola suplicar. Y fue allí cuando la miró poner los ojitos de cachorro triste (o gatito en este caso) de manera que la culpa lo hiciera hacerlo. Al principio no eso no lo convenció, y simplemente trató de ver a hacia otro lado e ignorarla, pero él aun podía verla por la orilla de sus ojos.

Sip, ella ganó. "Bien, Zoey, bien. Sólo..." el se detuvo, suspirando de nuevo. Esto iba a arruinarlo. Él respiró profundamente, antes de mirar sobre el puente. Tomándose un momento para pensarlo de nuevo, finalmente se inclinó y gritó fuertemente.

Zoey comenzó a reírse cuando él paró. "¡Eso fue genial! ¿Que opinas?"

"Eso fue... una locura," él replicó, aunque no estaba planeando admitir que en verdad era una buena sensación. Aun así, se sentía avergonzado y miró hacía otro lado, rascándose el cuello nerviosamente.

"¡Oh, vamos, inténtalo de nuevo!" le sugirió ella, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro. "Lo haré contigo. Mira, sé que es algo vergonzoso, ¡pero es de mucha ayuda!"

Elliot realmente no podía entender por qué estaba haciendo esto. Pero ella tenía razón, realmente era de mucha ayuda, aunque aún había algo que lo molestaba. Seguro, él aún estaba luchando con la idea de si algún día podría estar con Zoey o no, pero obviamente no estaba enfurruñándose por ello. "Tú lo harás conmigo."

Ella sonrió y asintió, al momento en que ambos se inclinaban sobre la verja y tomaban aire. Y luego, tan rápido como tomaron aire, gritaron hacia el aire vació.

En ese momento, fue como si ellos hubiesen entrado en su propio mundo. Se mantuvieron sonriendo al momento en que gritaban, sin importarles lo que los demás pensaran en ese momento.

Elliot sintió que era todo eso era perfecto. Bueno, casi perfecto. Lo hubiese sido de no ser porque estaba perdiendo su voz en ese momento y lugar.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse al momento que sus gritos se detenían. Elliot trató de morderse el labio para parar, pero no podía sino encontrar esta escena graciosa. Se sujeto de la verja fuertemente, sabiendo que probablemente se caería por reírse tan fuerte si se soltaba.

Zoey tomó su hombro, tratando de hablar aun riéndose. "¿Estas bien?"

Él asintió y se paró recto, mientras su risa desaparecía ligeramente, aunque mantuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, estoy... estoy bien."

Ella se rió por lo bajo, mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba rápidamente. Zoey simplemente se rió nerviosamente y miró hacía otro lado, no diciendo nada sobre eso. "Así que, bueno, espero que esto te haya hecho sentir mejor."

"Sí, bueno, um... eso fue un _poco_ de ayuda." replicó, no queriendo admitir completamente de que ella tenía razón. Realmente había sido de ayuda, haciéndolo sentir muy bien. Y el momento había sido algo agradable también. Sólo por un momento no importó donde estaban ni lo que estaba pasando, fue solo un instante de libertad y simplemente había sido de Zoey y él.

Ese tipo de sentimiento era algo realmente agradable.

"Así que, ¿me dirás quién es la chica?"

Él debió haber deducido que ella preguntaría sobre ello. Él no pensaba que fuese tan obvio el hecho de que había una chica de la que estaba enamorado. Simplemente tenía suerte de que no hubiese descubierto quién _era _la chica. Aunque Zoey no dejaba de preguntarle sobre ella. Aun así, él no estaba planeando decírselo, de cualquier modo. "Realmente eres el gato curioso, ¿no?" él preguntó, mientras saltaba para sentarse en la verja, sujetándose fuertemente para no caerse de espaldas.

"Bueno, no tendría que ser tan curiosa si tan sólo me lo dijeras." dijo ella, mientras se subía en la verja también. "Tiene que haber _algo_ que esté pasando en tu vida amorosa. ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una novia?"

Él suspiró, dándose cuenta de que ella no dejaría de preguntar sobre este tema, así que comprendió que tendría que darle algo sobre lo que pensar. "Una vez," susurró, recordando. "Aunque, supongo que apenas y puedes llamarle novia. Quiero decir, le dije a todo el mundo que sí lo era, pero sólo teníamos nueve o diez años en ese entonces."

Ella levantó sus cejas con una sonrisa. "De diez años y con novia. Wow, Elliot."

Él se rió por lo bajo, asintiendo con su cabeza. "Sí. Su nombre era Sarah. Ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con la que hacía casi de todo. Cielos, incluso hicimos una promesa de casarnos algún día. Supongo… que de alguna manera se podría decir que ella fue mi primer amor. De cualquier modo, yo tenía diez años. ¿Que sabía yo del amor? Aun así, supongo que es lo más cerca que he estado de ese sentimiento."

No completamente cierto. Pero no tenía porque mencionar eso.

"Así que, ¿que pasó? Con Sarah, quiero decir, ¿dónde está ella ahora?"

Él suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. "Cuando mis padres murieron, dejé América y vine aquí. Esa fue la última vez que la vi y bueno, no hemos hablado desde entonces. Terminé enfocándome solamente en el Proyecto Mew Mew, así que no estuve pensando en más chicas o en amor."

También, no completamente cierto, pero era casi la mitad de la verdad de cualquier modo. Con el proyecto Mew Mew, él no _había_ tenido mucho tiempo para enfocarse en su vida social, y por ello tampoco estaba pensando en ésta. Eso fue hasta que Zoey apareció, claro.

¿Por qué, de todas las chicas que había conocido, Zoey había sido de quien se había enamorado? No lo sabía. Él ignoró sus sentimientos al principio, de cualquier manera, pero había llegado a un punto en donde ya no servía de nada el ignorarlos más.

"Sabes, realmente deberías darle otra oportunidad. Quiero decir, si las cosas no funcionan contigo y Sarah, debe haber otra persona para ti. No puedes simplemente ignorar el amor completamente. Está allá afuera, Elliot, y vendrá por ti. Además, enamorarte, es… un sentimiento increíble."

Él la miró mientras ella decía eso. Mark, por supuesto. "¿Ha habido algún otro?"

Ella suspiró. "Me han gustado muchos chicos desde que era pequeña, pero… Mark es el único que realmente ha llamado mi atención. Es el único a quien he amado, sabes." ella terminó, con su voz haciéndose más queda. Él podía comprender cómo se sentía ella en ese momento. Es algo difícil perder a la persona que amas. Aunque con él, él ni siquiera había estado con quien él había amado, de cualquier forma. Aún así, era lo mismo; perder el amor, y sentir ese dolor adentro.

Él notó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la chica.

"Hey," le dijo él, inclinándose para limpiar su mejilla. "No te preocupes por ese niño, ¿okay? Es como tú dijiste, hay alguien allí para ti. Mark no es el último chico en el mundo."

Ella intentó reírse, tratando de animarse a sí misma. "Lo sé. Es sólo..."

"Mira, Mark es un completo patán, ¿bien? Y realmente no deberías pasarte toda la vida tras alguien que te hace a un lado de la forma en que él lo hizo. Tú encontrarás a alguien quien realmente te ame y que te pondrá sobre todo lo demás. Alguien quien podrá sobrevivir al escucharte quejarte sobre cada pequeña cosa que pasa en tu vida. Alguien quien te complementará incluso cuando cantes totalmente desafinada."

Ella se rió, mientras el sonrió.

"Alguien quien compartirá su cereal contigo en la mañana. Quien que te besara no por que es una apuesta, sino por que quiere y por que… no puede soportar el pasar ni un sólo día sin tenerte cerca." Zoey volteó a ver a Elliot, procesando todo lo que él había dicho. Antes de poder decidir que replicar, él continúo. "Esta persona podría estar frente a ti, Zoey, y tú aún no lo sabes."

Zoey miró frente a ella, y se rió por lo bajo. "¿El hombre viejo con la chaqueta estampada? Wow, Elliot, eso es insultante."

Él miró también y no pudo evitar reírse, negando con la cabeza. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Ella asintió, volteando a verlo. "Elliot, eso es realmente dulce... y cursi. Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que dice cosas cursis."

Él tuvo que sonreír a eso. "No soy el chico típico, ¿cierto?"

Ella sonrió también. "No eres el chico típico."

Elliot amaba verla sonreír. Y repentinamente sintió el impulso de besarla otra vez, y tuvo que contemplar el hacer esto. No podía evitarlo. Él amaba besarla. El simplemente amaba estar con ella. Simplemente la amaba.

Él solamente quería ser el chico para ella. Quería ser la persona que pudiese limpiar todas sus lágrimas y pudiese hacerla sonreír siempre que ella lo necesitara.

Elliot tocó la mejilla de la chica, preparándose a sí mismo, antes de comenzar a inclinarse. Ella no se movió ni dio señales de que no se sentía bien con ello, por lo que él sabía que estaría bien. Él se inclinó y entonces…

... comenzó a sonar el cursi timbre de un celular.

Zoey se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. "Um, lo siento, tengo que, um…" ella no explicó más y simplemente se bajó de la verja, llevando las manos a su bolsillo para tomar su teléfono.

Él suspiró. No estaba seguro de si esto había sido algo bueno o algo malo. Por supuesto, odiaba que hubiese arruinado el momento justo cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Zoey. Pero, tal vez él tenía que aprender a controlarse así mismo un poco más. Claro ellos estaban haciendo una apuesta sobre besos, pero tampoco era algo bueno el estarla besando cada cinco minutos.

Ella sacó su celular y miró la pantalla para examinar quién la estaba llamando. Súbitamente ella se heló, y miró hacía arriba para ver a Elliot sin decir absolutamente nada. Al principio, él no entendió qué estaba mal con ella, pero luego comprendió quién la estaba llamando.

"Mark."

Parecía como si en ese momento el mundo privado de ambos hubiese sido invadido.

-Fin, Capítulo VIII.

Yup, Mark! (Ah, no me maten…!! No es mi culpa…!!) Um, en cap anterior les dije que habría una sorpresa en este capítulo, pero no les dije que la sorpresa fuese agradable. Apostaría a que más de la mitad de fans de ElliotxZoey no les agrada Mark. Y como dice Arisa, sé que a muchos no les agrada el chico, pero ¿realmente creyeron que se iría para siempre? Es Mark por supuesto que volverá para patearnos donde más nos duele. Y además, cuando Elliot y Zoey necesita conflicto, ¿qué mejor persona que él para crearlo? Después de todo, él fue quien los mantuvo separados en MMP, de cualquier modo, así que él está aquí de nuevo para crear algo de drama Whoo- hoo!

Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews tanto para esta historia como para mis otros oneshots de ésta pareja. Lamento no poder contestar los reviews de los oneshots pero si están leyendo esto sepan que realmente se aprecia el que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a hacerme saber que la historia les gustó. Realmente muchas gracias. Y para todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews para ésta historia aquí están las respuestas de sus comentarios. Como saben, para no repetirlo un y otra vez en todos reviews quiero darles las gracias todos por sus comentarios. Realmente uds son todos de los mejor.

Hikari Mitsukit: Oh jejejeje hay que tener más cuidado XD. Supongo que si viste que actualice esto ahorita debiste haberte quedado anonada pesando "¿Está viva?" Que buen que te haya gustado. Y oh… dijiste que me esperarías nueve meses, gracias. No llevo la cuenta pero creo que han pasado como un año, um… espero que me hayas esperado, aunque no lo merezca. Te lo agradezco.

ichigomomomiyaneko: Oh muchas gracias, y sí ya estoy en eso.

Esther: Gracias por decir eso y por las felicitaciones. También como podrás darte cuenta es mi pareja favorita de la serie, así que me quedé decepcionada al enterarme que Zoey termina con Mark, pero oh bueno… Finalmente, debido a todos los trabajos que tengo que hacer, mis padres decidieron que ya era hora de ponerme internet, aunque sinceramente solamente a ellos se les pude ocurrir ponérmelo cuando acabo de salir de estudiar. Oh bien... gracias y la verdad parece que Arisa todavía sigue buscando a Carmen, siempre se escapa!

Dani: Hola a ti también oh bien aquí aunque sea tardísimo hay otra actualización. Gracias por decir que te gustan mis traducciones y oh y espero que te haya gustado ese oneshot. Oh y si Elliot cantando This Love, no sé por qué pero es algo que puedo imaginar muy claramente. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto y haberme tardado una eternidad para hacerlo, pero oh bien aquí está el cap, y no, no es la insistencia, es el apoyo que me das, así que gracias.

Acinom: Realmente me agrada siempre que me dicen que el fic esta bueno, es agradable saber que a la gente realmente le gusta y me deja reviews tan positivos. Créeme con todos los caps que faltan ambos irán a muchos lugares más. Bueno traduciré hasta donde se pueda aunque lo de terminarlo no depende de mi, pero hare lo que pueda para traérselos a ustedes.

miru yumi: Ahg… realmente lamento no haber actualizado durante todo este tiempo. Lo lamento en serio... Um, para mí no es tan complicado traducir, casi toda mi vida estudiando inglés realmente me ha enseñado algo, aunque alguna veces sí hay unas cosas en las que sí me quedo en la luna y no sé a lo que se están refiriendo considerando que muchas de las expresiones en inglés no son iguales que en español y a veces no sé que quieren decir. Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro fic. Tú también cuídate. Ciao!

Kanae-chan: Sí, ese tipo de tentación es irresistible, lo que le hace a uno preguntarse como pudo Zoey no ceder antes en el la serie/manga? Oh bueno así hacen las historias, ¿quién es uno para cambiar el ilógico rumbo que toman? Oh, bien yo no la odio, sólo la envidio, por qué quien no querría estar con un chico como Elliot? Sip, estamos igual, sólo porque hacen bonita pareja. Y ps, ya regresé, como mil años después, pero aquí estoy. ¿En serio compraste los mangas de Inuyasha? Wow. Aquí ya los están vendiendo, si no fuera porque soy pobre, los compraría todos. Ah… sí lo horarios indecentes. Realmente ¿a quien se le ocurre? Pero créeme, la obsesión con la serie me llevo a levantarme a esa hora para verlos. Ah… cuando me gane la lotería (ja sí ya sueno igual que mi papá) y salga de la deuda de mi iPod entonces los compraré, mientras tanto sólo me queda sufrir y lamentarme porque no los tengo. Pero que bueno que tu sí los tengas. Bueno, adiós y cuídate.

FLAMESGIRL: Oh…por eso tu penname es Flamesgirl? por flames? Solo preguntó. Oh y no te preocupes que yo también soy una chica que critica (aunque sólo mentalmente porque casi nunca escribo nada) y soy algo (bastante) exigente con el tipo de historias que me gustan, así que estamos igual. Muchas gracias por decir eso, realmente me halagas y… sí… como te podrás dar cuenta tienes absolutamente toda la razón del mundo al decir que me tardo demasiado en actualizar. Pero oh bueno ¿Cuánto consideras que debe ser la cantidad de tiempo apropiada entre actualizaciones (tomando en cuanta la vida personal de la persona), para tal vez pueda tratar de mantener ese ritmo? Te lo agradeceré mucho si me respondes.

Nancy: Gracias por decir eso. Sip pasó demasiado tiempo para hacer esta actualización y realmente lo lamento. Todas tus preguntas se resolverán a media que leas las historia aunque debo decir que ni yo sé las respuestas a muchas de esas preguntas, y eso que leído un poco más. Pero bueno… ya veremos que es lo que pasa. Bye a ti también. Gracias por desearnos a todos Feliz Navidad y todos lo buenos deseos para aquel tiempo, aunque ya estemos cera del siguiente.

Ana Karen: Hola a ti también. Si bueno hace tiempo que yo no actualizaba, ya los extrañaba a ustedes. Ja sí a todos nos gusto que Zoey fuese la que dio el beso, creo que esta cayendo poco a poco por Elliot. Jejeje al menos tú y tu otro yo tienen en común el que les guste esta historia, eso es un comienzo para una buena relación contigo misma jijiji. Y bueno, espero que ninguna se lastime en la persecución. Por lo de la historia Atrapada en un Elevador Contigo, _sé muy bien_ que es cursí y por eso dije que era _muy _fluffy. El fluff (dulce romance) en cantidades moderadas es bueno, pero… bueno que importa ya, no? Syonara a ti también y claro que aunque sea a paso de tortuga, pero continuaré traduciendo.

HyugaPrincess: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te haya gustado aunque Mark haya hecho su aparición.

marinu8: Oh, yo hago eso de leer todos los capítulos de las historias que me gustan de manera seguida, y a veces incluso puedo quedarme hasta las cuatro de la mañana leyendo hasta terminar. Oh así que leíste los otros oneshots? es genial que te hayan parecido buenos oh y realmente lamento el increíble retraso de este cap, pero espero que me haya quedado bien.

chilien-li: Oh bien ya actualice aunque me tomó un montón de tiempo. No solamente a ti, a todas, créeme siempre pienso en él cuando escucho esa canción. Cuídate tú también.

fernanda asakura: Sip no es lo mismo leer en inglés que en español y me he dado cuenta que lastimosamente hay muy pocas historias ElliotxZoey en español. En inglés hay una gran variedad de historias sobre esta pareja, pero solamente unas cuantas han captado mi atención y esos one-shots son unas de ellas. Me alegra que te hayan gustado, y jajaja creo que la mayoría de nosotras en lo del ascensor también hubiésemos aprovechado más las circunstancias, no crees? Erm… disculpa mi ignorancia pero qué es fome´? Oh y pesar de eso lo leíste, pero que bueno que bueno que al final te haya gustado. Y bien aunque sea tarde, pero actualicé, y no, Arisa lleva más caps, aunque parece haberse quedo estancada en el cap 15. Así que si la alcanzo probablemente me quedaré junto a ella. Por cierto realmente me hiciste reír con el comentario del speedo y la canción.

maria paz: jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado. Sip, yo también prefiero decirle Shirogane. La confesión de amor no es fácil, y bueno, yo no controlo el rumbo de esta historia lastimosa y afortunadamente para uds, puesto que esta es una traducción de algo que alguien más escribe, en este caso Arisa, pero ya ves, supiste bien cuando decir que debía aparecer Mark, puesto que ya apareció. Créeme, en lo del control de Zoey, a pesar de que lo está perdiendo, Arisa no lo está haciendo ver como algo apresurado o súbito. Bueno tu decidirás con los siguientes capítulos si te gusta el rumbo que toma la historia o no, cada quien tiene su opinión. Siento mucho no poder tomar tus consejos, porque como ya dije antes, esta historia no es mía, y no controlo en lo más mínimo lo que se escribe, pero realmente agradezco tu opinión y comentarios.

keira uchiha: Okip, bueno aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu comentario, y bien, nos vemos!

Wow, creo que en el cap anterior recibí mi mayor número de reviews jamás recibido en un capitulo. Realmente, muchísimas gracias todos mis lectores y reviewers. Realmente los quiero mucho y aprecio todo su apoyo. Todos uds en verdad son geniales!

Pero bueno regresando al asunto de la historia, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer la voz que estoy segura, mucho extrañaban. Así que ¿QUÉ demonios planea Arisa trayendo a Mark de nuevo a la historia? ¿CUANDO le confesará por fin Elliot a Zoey que ella es a quien él ama? ¿QUIÉN cree que Arisa es una total idiota (sin ofenderla, yo a ella la respeto, pero fue ella quien hizo la pregunta) por meter a su propio personaje (Sarah) en la historia? ¿DÓNDE está Carmen San Diego escondiendo los cheetos de Arisa? ¿CÓMO fue que siquiera logró llegar a sus cheetos en primer lugar? Pueden pretender averiguar esto en el siguiente capítulo de su historia de fanfiction favorita ElliotxZoey, TREINTA BESOS! Tengo que ir a buscar los cheetos de Arisa! AHH!

Así que adiós a todos!! Hasta la próxima y cuídense!!


End file.
